Tout s'efface
by Daiya
Summary: [01x02]COMPLETE SEQ Part. 4 Les Deathwings, un groupe de rock mené par Duo Maxwell, recherche un guitariste. Heero Yuy, jeune homme taciturne et quelque peu libertin, va t il réussir à remplir cette fonction...et troubler le jeune leader?
1. Prologue

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Tout s'efface / prologue**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Sont pas à moa…(enfin, à part celui caché sous mon lit… chuttt ! C'est un secret ! )**

**Genre : UA. C'est une sorte de POV de Duo dans le sens où l'histoire ne se voit que par ses yeux, mais ce n'est pas écrit à la 1ère personne. A part ça, pour ce prologue, pas grand chose ! Mis à part de l'amitié et du namour de tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro ! Cette fic est du genre musique bien comme z'aime ! (vous comprendrez)**

**Couple : 02+02, une très légère insinuation (ya ke moa ki la voit chui sûre !) à 03+04+03. Et pis comme je l'ai dit, de l'amitié à qui en veux-tu en voilà !**

**Notounette 1 : Z'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Ça fait un bout de temps que cette idée me trotte dans la tête et elle me vient d'un autre manga super que je lis. Bien sûr, l'histoire n'est pas DU TOUT la même, mais je m'en suis inspiré pour " la toile de fond " ! (ceux qui connaissent reconnaîtront)**

**Notounette 2 (les deuxièmes sont toujours les meilleures) : Je dédis cette fic à my Setsu' à moa que z'adore. C'est grâce à elle si toutes mes fics existent. Alors merci, merci, merci et encore merci ma louloute. Cette fic est pour toa, z'espère qu'elle va te plaire. **

**Je voudrais aussi faire un gros bizoux à ma Poulte na moi ke j'adore Vive Blast, Whisper (not' pseudo groupe ) et vive LE ROCK ( tu comprendras en lisant). **

**Tout s'efface**

**Prologue**

« Bon les gars, on fait quoi ? »

Les réponses furent basses, de vagues murmures pas très convaincants.

« Sérieux, il abuse Seb, nous lâcher comme ça, du jour au lendemain ! Il aurait au moins pu nous prévenir ! Nous voilà maintenant à un mois de notre RDV avec la maison de prod' et il nous fout dans un bordel pas possible ! J'vous jure, si je tenais cet abru… »

« Tu te calmes Maxwell, ok ? » coupa une voix autoritaire.

« Oh toi Chang, j't'ai pas sonné ! » s'emporta Duo, sa colère faisant virevolter sa longue natte.

« Wufei n'a pas tord, Duo. Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça, cela ne résoudra pas nos problèmes. »

« T'as raison Quat-chan, soupira le natté. S'cuse, Wu. »

Le chinois secoua la main pour signifier que le sujet était clos.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » redemanda Duo d'une voix plus calme, quoique légèrement tremblante.

Wufei haussa les épaules tandis que Quatre secouait la tête en abordant un air désespéré.

Duo poussa un énorme soupir digne de sa réputation.

« Il va encore falloir passer une annonce et faire des castings… »

« Pour l'annonce, c'est déjà fait » intervint soudain une voix grave.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'énonciateur, c'est à dire Trowa lui-même.

« Mais… mais… mais… » bégaya Duo. « Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ? »

« Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé » répondit l'intéressé d'un ton dégagé.

L'air ahuri de ses trois amis se renforça après sa déclaration.

« J'ai déjà eu plusieurs appels » continua Trowa dans un calme olympien « je me suis permis de les programmer demain à l'heure de notre répétition. »

« J'y crois pas… ça m'dépasse… » grommela Duo dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Pour moi c'est d'accord » jeta Wufei.

« Pour moi également » ajouta Quatre après un regard complice à Trowa. « Et toi, Duo ? Tu penses que ça sera possible ? Tu pourras rester si ça dure plus longtemps que prévu ? »

Le natté prit le temps de réfléchir, et répondit quelques minutes après :

« Je pense que ça ira. Bon, on se met au travail ? »

« Sans guitariste ? » se risqua Quatre.

« Bah oui ! On a pas vraiment le choix ! Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça nous arrivait. On va tout de même pas stopper les répèt' ! Allez, au boulot ! Chacun à son poste ! »

Duo se dirigea vers la sono, l'enclencha, et fit de même avec le micro.

Une fois ces opérations terminées, il fit face à ses amis : Quatre à son synthé, Wufei derrière sa batterie et Trowa debout à quelques pas de lui, sa basse autour du cou ; les Deathwings étaient prêts.

Duo leur adressa un sourire qu'ils connaissaient depuis toujours, un sourire particulier qui n'appartenait qu'à eux et qui signifiait : 'Allons-y, nous sommes les meilleurs' .

Puis il se retourna et, dans un murmure, prononça le mot 'Soleil noir'.

C'est alors que la basse se fit entendre, suivit de très près par le son brutal de la batterie accompagné de la douce mélodie du synthétiseur.

Et soudain, une voix s'éleva, aérienne, envoûtante… celle de Duo.

' Soleil noir ' était leur plus beau morceau. Et même sans guitare, il semblait en ce moment plus intense que jamais.

L'intonation à la fois grave et douce de Duo emplissait la pièce.

A la fin de la chanson, chacun resta quelques secondes sans mouvement, comme après chaque morceau, l'esprit encore envahit par ce sentiment de plénitude.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Les autres le savaient.

Pour que Duo chante avec une telle émotion ce morceau si important et si significatif pour lui, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Tous savait de quoi il s'agissait, mais aucun n'en parla.

C'était mieux ainsi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La sixième chanson terminée, Duo regarda sa montre et étouffa un juron.

« J'dois y aller les gars. Je suis déjà en retard. »

« Mais oui, vas-y Duo. Et, » termina le jeune arabe avec un grand sourire « embrasse-la pour moi. »

« Pas de problème, Quatchounet. Faudra que vous veniez manger, Tro et toi, et puis toi aussi Wu, évidemment. Parce qu'elle vous réclame et tient absolument à vous voir tous les trois. »

« On y manquera pas. » répondirent Quatre et Trowa d'une même voix.

« Entendu. » prononça seulement le chinois.

« Bon bah, I go ! A demain, 15h ! »

Duo sortit du local et se dirigea vers sa voiture en sifflotant.

La circulation était dense, et il pria pour qu'il ne soit pas trop en retard.

'De toutes manières, elle m'attendra' se dit-il avec un sourire attendri.

Ce qu'il était pressé de la voir !

Duo freina brutalement et manqua de peu la collision avec la voiture avant.

Ce qu'il détestait les grandes villes quand il fallait y conduire ! Surtout Paris.

Il enclencha son clignotant et s'engagea sur la nationale.

A certains moments, il avait vraiment le mal du pays. Comme maintenant.

Il aimait la France, c'état indéniable. Mais son pays, les Etats-Unis, était sa racine.

Il pensait quelques fois à y retourner. A tout plaquer ici pour repartir chez lui, dans sa ville natale.

Mais pour y faire quoi ? Pour y retrouver qui ? Il n'y avait personne. Il n'avait plus aucune famille…

Un lourd sentiment de tristesse s'empara de lui, qu'il refoula du mieux qu'il put. Il ne fallait pas y penser pour le moment, pas pour l'instant. Même si c'était dur…

Duo tenta de reprendre le cours normal de ses pensées.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout quitter pour aller aux USA. Car il y avait elle.

Elle faisait maintenant partie de son existence et il ne devait pas lui infliger ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire subir ses caprices.

Parce qu'elle représentait tout pour lui, absolument tout.

Elle était sa vie.

Et puis, il y avait ses copains.

Quatre, son meilleur ami depuis des années.

A bien y réfléchir, cela faisait un peu plus de sept ans qu'ils se connaissaient, lors de son arrivée en France. Sans lui, il serait devenu fou loin de chez lui.

Trowa et Wufei étaient arrivés après. Trowa lors de leur année de première et le second pendant leur terminale. L'année où… Non ! Ne pas pense à ça !

Trowa demeurait le seul véritable français de la bande, même si Quatre y avait pratiquement toujours vécu. Mais malgré ses cheveux blonds et sa peau clair, il revendiquait haut et fort son origine arabe.

Wufei, quand à lui, était tout comme Duo un étranger. Et même si les disputes étaient fréquentes entre eux deux, une réelle amitié était née.

De plus, leur passion commune pour la musique les avaient tous les quatre réunis, et ils formaient depuis presque cinq ans les Deathwings. Enfin, sans guitariste !

Duo s'aperçu qu'il était arrivé à destination.

Il se gara sur le petit parking et sortit de la voiture.

Son cœur se gonfla d'amour à la simple pensée de sa vue imminente.

Le natté se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle l'attendait.

**A suivre…**

Écrit le 12 mars 2004

**Duo : **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc !

**Daiya : **_l'air angélique _Bah t'aimes pas Duo-chan ?

**Duo : **Mais…mais…mais…

**Daiya :**_petit sourire narquois aux lèvres _Fais attention tu te remets à bégayer…

**Duo : **Mais c'est NUL !

**Daiya : **_vexée _Comment ça c'est nul ! Tu préfères que je te tue ?

**Duo : **_soudain affolé _Mais non j'ai pas dit ça seulement, _devient hystérique_ chui AMOUREUX D'UNE FILLE ! Et chui sûre, qu'en plus de ça, c'est la Rélétrucmachin !

**Daiya : **_regarde Duo avec une lueur de folie dans le regard _Tu as là une excellente idée, mon cher Duo ! Toi et Réléna, le couple parfait !

**Duo : **J'en était sûr _--_ Je te jure que tu vas m'le payer !

**Daiya : **_le retient par la natte _Tsssss ! Tu oublies quelque chose, mamour ! Ci moi qui écrit, et ci donc MOA qui peux te tuer, et pas l'inverse !

**Duo :**_range la hache qu'il avait sortit _C'est trop inzusteuh !

**Heero :**_arrive tel un cyclone _Et moi, chui OU ?

**Daiya : **_plus innocente que l'agneau qui vient de naître _Comment ça t'es où ?

**Heero : **_devient rouge de colère _Comment ça se fait que je ne suis pas dans ce prologue ? Je fais au moins partie de la fic ?

**Daiya: **Mais oui, mais oui !

**Heero et Duo :** T'as intérêt !

**Daiya :**_retenant Heero par son splantex et réattrapant Duo par les cheveux _J'ai dit quoi les garçons ? C'est moi qui écrit donc…

**Heero et Duo :**_désespérés _C'est toi qui nous tue.

**Daiya:** Bien ! Donc range ça Heero.

**Heero :**_remet le bazooka dans son splantex _--

**Daiya:**_sourire crispé aux lèvres _Alors, ça vous a plut ou pas ? A toi aussi ma tite Angmémlik ? Ze sais ke t'aimes pas kan c'est vu par Duo, donc gomen (c mon préféré ke même !) mais z'espère ke t'aimes un ti peu! Elle est quand même pour toi cette fic ! Ça vaut le coup que je continue ou pas ? Vous voulez savoir qui est cette mystérieuse inconnue ?Alors reviewsssssssssssss svp !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Tout s'efface / chap 1**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Bah ils sont pas à moua**

**Genre : UA, encore semi-POV de Duo, et pis… ba ci tout ! (je sais, ya toujours pas d'indication " yaoi ", mais c'est pas de ma fauteuh ! Enfin un peu mais bon… c'est que le début alors faut le temps que tout se mette en place Patience )**

**Couples : 02+K+02, 02+H+02 enfin, si on veut... Et ne rêvez pas, "H" ne veut pas dire "Heero" (c'est beau de rêver!)**

**Note : Vous allez enfin savoir qui est la fille mystérieuse (ça fait très Science Fiction quand même). J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par ce premier chapitre qui n'est pas particulièrement intéressant (gomen ) mais nécessaire ! **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**_Setsu'_ : **Je suis ravie que tu sois ravie Bah en fait c'était elle ou Corps à Corps, mais au moins TS est terminée (avec le bac j'ai pas envie de me lancer dans le 'rédigeage' de fin, qui, en plus, a bien du mal à venir!lol). En tout cas ça m'étonnerait que je la change en cours de route, car c'est la seule et unique fic dont je suis à peu près satisfaite de la fin ! lol Je suis désolée, mais tu sais que J'ADORE les pov de Duo (pas que j'aime pas ce d'Heero, mais à écrire, je préfère Duo), et de toute façon, comme tu l'as déjà dit, tu connais déjà cette fic, et tu sais donc par les yeux de qui elle sera vue Pour Heero bah… tu sais qd il arrive, n'est-ce pas? Merci pour ta review Bizoux ma coupineuh

**_Aki no sabaku_ : **Salut toi! Voilà, je répond à tes questions sur ce nouveau chapitre (je te l'avais promis). Je sais que c'est pas super recherché le nom du groupe, mais je pense que ça pourrait exister (après tout ça veut dire "les ailes de la morts"... bon c'est vrai que ça fait un peu morbide -.-°). Pour ce qui est de l'image, comme je te l'ai dis je ne la connaissait pas, mais je l'ai vu qu'après. Mais, comme je le dis à **Alana**, je ne voit pas comment ça pourrait être autrement pour les instruments ! Pour ce qui est du "elle"... réponse au début du chapitre ! Tu me diras si tu y avais pensé. Mais indice, ce n'est pas une moto ! ptdr (ou comment **Florinoir** contamine tous le monde mdr). Oui ma fic est finie (il existe d'ailleurs 12 chapitres dont un prologue et un épilogue) donc, normalement, un chapitre sera publié toutes les semaines. Voilà ! Sinon j'ai lu ta fic (et ton mail bien sur) et je te répond dès que je peux (car je tiens vraiment à te faire des commentaires très précis ! lol. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est vraiment TRES bien, et je suis sincère ! ) Gros bisous

**_Mytiane_ : **Salut ! Tu sais, j'aime pas vraiment beaucoup mon prologue (en fait j'aime pas mes prologues parce qu'il ne se passe jamais rien -.-), alors ça me fait plaisir que tu le trouve « alléchant »! Pour ce qui est à qui Duo pense bah… réponse dans ce chapitre ! (mais est-ce vraiment une surprise ?) En tout cas merci beaucoup! Bizzz

**_Alana_ : **Merci pour ta review! Tu sais, pour les instruments, j'ai fait comme je le sentais, et pour tout te dire je n'ai jamais lu de fic où les G-boys sont dans un groupe… Mais il se trouve que, plus tard, après avoir terminée cette fic, j'ai trouvé sur le net une photo qui les présente avec ces instruments. Et puis, comme tu le dis, ça serait dur de faire autrement !lol J'espère que la suite de cette histoire sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. Merci encore. (ps : oui, j'avais vu, pour msn. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Bon rétablissement en tout cas, et fais moi signe quand tu reviendras !) Bizoux

**_Florinoir_ : **J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review ! mdr. Une moto ? Une crème glacée ? … hum, pourquoi pas ! Après tout, c'est tout à fait plausible! lol. Tu n'es pas loin ! mdr.Nan, sans rire, j'avoue que tu as donné la bonne réponse dans tes propositions, mais laquelle est-ce ? That is the question ! lol. La réponse est dans ce chapitre (j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue). Pour ce qui est d'Heero, bah il est pas encore là… (toi pas taper moua ) mais il faut faire durer le suspens, non ? En tout cas je te promets qu'il sera dans cette fic ! lol. Un ptit Heero tout beau rien que pour toi ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt. Bisous

**_Neko_ : **Merci pour ta review, et je suis contente que tu ai bien aimé mon prologue ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! Pour ce qui est d'Heero… comme je l'ai dis à **Florinoir**, il est pas encore là, mais c'est pour mieux arriver après (on va dire qu'il se fait beau et que ça lui prend beauuucouuuuuuup de temps ;;; ). Pour ce qui est de sa fonction dans le groupe, t'as ptètre raison ! Surprise ! Lol (ok, elle est nulle comme surprise -.-) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. A la prochaine. Bizz

Maintenant, place à la fic. Bonne lecture

**Tout s'efface**

**Chapitre 1**

Elle était là, assise sur le bord du trottoir.

Duo ressentit une vague d'amour et de tendresse en la voyant.

« Kiara » appela-t-il doucement.

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux si particuliers, qui se tintèrent de soulagement et de bonheur en le voyant.

Elle se redressa et courut vers lui.

« Daddy ! »

Il la reçut dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« My love… Je suis désolé d'être en retard. »

« C'est pas grave. Je viens de sortir. »

Duo caressa les cheveux de Kiara.

« Ta journée c'est bien passée ? »

« Yes ! »

« Bien. Tu vas me raconter tout ça sur le chemin. »

« Okay dad'. »

Duo la prit par la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

Durant le voyage, Duo s'amusa du bavardage incessant de Kiara. C'était bien une Maxwell !

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il vit le panneau.

La petite fille s'en rendit compte elle aussi et cessa sa conversation.

« C'est aujourd'hui, daddy ? »

« Oui, ma puce. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. » la rassura-t-il en lui caressant affectueusement la tête.

Elle secoua la tête et ne prononça plus un seul mot.

Et Duo savait que si elle ne parlait pas, c'était soit qu'elle se trouvait en pleine réflexion, ou bien qu'elle était triste. Et là, il se doutait pertinemment de ce qu'elle ressentait : car ce même sentiment l'avait habité depuis son réveil ce matin même. Et à la vue de ses petites mains crispées sur sa robe bleue, il maudit intérieurement le Ciel d'avoir été si cruel.

Il arriva à destination et se gara avant de se tourner vers Kiara.

« Tu es prêtes ? »

La petite fille secoua la tête, faisant valser ses deux nattes châtaignes qui lui encadraient le visage.

« Alors allons-y. » termina Duo d'un ton apaisant.

Ils se rendirent main dans la main vers le grand portail rouillé.

Puis, toujours silencieusement, ils se dirigèrent vers le bloc de marbre.

« Tiens » chuchota Duo en tendant un bouquet à Kiara.

La petite fille pris les fleurs dans ses petites mains et les déposa sur la tombe.

« It's for you, mum. Happy birthday. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Duo sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de sa petite Kiara au visage baissé sur le bouquet de roses mauves.

Ses fleurs préférées.

Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle lui disait, chaque fois qu'il les lui offrait : " _Duo, tu n'aurais pas du ! Tu es fou !_ "

Des fleurs si difficiles à trouver, si rares, uniques.

Comme elle.

Elle était irremplaçable.

Et son absence lui pesait tant.

" _J'aimerai tant avoir une petite fille aux yeux semblables à ces roses. Comme les tiens, Duo._ "

" Tu l'as. " pensa celui-ci " Si tu voyais comme elle est belle, elle te ressemble tant !Tu serais si fière de Kiara ! "

A ce moment là, la petite fille leva le regard vers lui, et il se sentit fondre face à ces deux lacs améthystes pleins de larmes.

« Viens là ma chérie » lui dit-il en lui tendant les bras.

Kiara s'y précipita et se serra contre le corps de son père en sanglotant.

« Chut, my angel. »

Il lui caressa tendrement le dos.

« Don't cry… »

Duo sentit la petite fille se détendre à ces mots.

Elle se redressa, le regarda et ajouta avec un petit sourire :

« I know, Maxwells don't cry ! »

Duo lui rendit son sourire avant de se tourner vers la tombe, Kiara toujours contre lui.

« I miss you, darling. Very much. I love you, forever. »

Il resta de longues secondes les yeux perdus sur la plaque, laissant voguer son regard sur ces simples mots, ces mots qui lui entravaient le cœur :

'' **Maxwell Hilde**

**1979-1999 ''**

Après un soupir, il se penche vers Kiara et murmura, en lui caressant la joue :

« On y va ? »

La petite fille secoua la tête.

« Dis au revoir à ta maman, Kiara. »

« Goodbye, mum. » dit-elle solennellement avant de glisser sa main dans celle de son père

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Kiara, à table ! » cria Duo pour la énième fois à la porte de la cuisine.

« J'arrive papa. » lui répondit la voix fluette de sa fille.

Duo soupira. Il savait très bien qu'il fallait à Kiara dix bonnes minutes pour " traverser " le couloir de l'appartement qui reliait la cuisine à la chambre de la petite fille.

Le jeune homme mit la table et sortit le plat fumant du four.

Kiara aurait beau arriver en retard au dîner, il ne pourrait pas résisté à ses yeux suppliants et larmoyants.

Il maudit intérieurement sa faiblesse envers sa fille qui l'obligeait à tout lui pardonner, bien qu'il possède tout de même une autorité dont il se servait peu, certes, mais qui avait le mérite d'être efficace !

« Kiar… »

« J'suis là, p'pa ! Sorry ! »

« Mmm… Assieds-toi. »

Le repas se fit dans le calme si particulier des Maxwell, c'est à dire une agitation semblable à celle d'un magasin aux heures de pointe !

Kiara relatait avec entrain et dans les moindres détails sa journée des plus palpitantes à l'école, tandis que Duo intervenait par de longs commentaires sur sa jeunesse à lui.

La petite fille adorait entendre son père parler de ses années de lycée, avec tontons Quatre, Trowa et Wufei. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus, c'était lorsque Duo lui narrait son enfance aux Etats-Unis. Elle aimerait tant y aller, ça devait être si beau !

« Je te promet de t'y emmener un jour, mais pas pour le moment, tu es encore trop jeune. » répéta Duo pour la centième fois depuis que Kiara était en âge de parler et de comprendre.

« Maiheu ! »

« Kiara ! Ne fais pas le bébé ! » gronda le jeune homme alors que sa fille se mettait à bouder.

Il se leva et dit :

« Bedtime. Come on girl ! » ajouta-t-il quand Kiara esquissa une grimace.

Elle quitta sa chaise et, après un énorme soupir digne de ceux de son père, se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers sa chambre.

Duo la suivit, s'amusant de son mauvais caractère si semblable à celui de sa mère.

Dieu qu'elle ressemblait à Hilde !

La petite fille se glissa entre les draps.

Duo s'assit sur le bord de son petit lit et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« Good night, my angel. »

« Good night, dad. » murmura Kiara les yeux embrumés de sommeil.

Le jeune homme lui fit un doux sourire et sortit après avoir éteint la lumière.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et entreprit de débarrasser la table tout en réfléchissant.

Kiara avait beau être une petite fille mûre pour ses cinq ans, elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune enfant. A peine rentrée à l'appartement qu'elle semblait déjà avoir plus ou moins oublié l'existence de sa mère.

Elle était trop jeune pour se rendre compte, il le savait.

Mais il avait voulu lui parler d'Hilde le plus tôt possible, bien qu'elle ne l'ai jamais connu.

Et maintenant il avait peur.

Peur d'avoir mal fait, de l'avoir prévenu trop tôt, ou même trop tard.

En fait, ce dont il craignait le plus, c'était de ne pas être un bon père.

Ceci restait sa hantise permanente.

Il voulait tellement que Kiara devienne quelqu'un de bien, que de là-haut Hilde soit fière d'elle, de lui.

Duo se rendit dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé, la photo de Hilde dans les mains.

Elle lui manquait tant…

Sans elle, il avait été totalement perdu.

Comment assumé un rôle de père à 17 ans alors que vous êtes encore au lycée et que jamais au grand jamais vous n'avez souhaité avoir un enfant ?

Voilà le problème qui s'était présenté à lui au mois de mars 1999, tandis que la seule personne qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait venait de mourir des suites d'un accouchement trop difficile, alors que dans sa tête il se sentait encore jeune et puéril, à peine capable réviser son bac si on ne le lui demandait pas.

Alors s'occuper d'un bébé…

Au départ, il avait voulu tout laisser tomber, la laisser tomber. Il ne s'était pas senti pas la force de devenir père.

Mais comment l'abandonné, elle qui était si petite mais déjà si attachante. Elle. La fille de Hilde. Kiara.

Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas tout lâcher comme ça, il n'avait pas le droit !

Il avait alors passé son bac qu'il avait obtenu avec justesse, tandis que Kiara était resté deux semaines chez tante Hélène, celle qu'il pouvait qualifier de mère adoptive.

Puis il s'était installé avec Kiara dans un petit appartement, celui qu'il avait avec Hilde étant trop cher, puis il c'était occupé de sa petite fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en âge d'aller à la crèche. Entre temps, ces parents étaient morts et il avait hérité d'un peu d'argent, associé au sien et à celui dont disposait Hilde, cela lui donnait une somme confortable et suffisante pour leur bien-être à tous les deux.

Ses parents…

Dire qu'ils avaient quitté cette terre sans jamais les avoir revus. Depuis tant d'années.

Duo se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu les chasser ainsi, eux si jeunes, si ignorants de la vie.

Ils avaient pourtant dut se débrouiller seuls, dans un pays qui leur était inconnu, avec très peu d'argent.

Enfin…

A quoi bon remuer le passé ?

Hilde les avait quittés, il était seule avec Kiara et mine de rien il s'en sortait plutôt bien, malgré ses doutes et ses incertitudes.

Duo sursauta lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Il se pencha vers le combiné et porta le téléphone à son oreille:

« Allô? »

« Duo, c'est moi. »

« Tante Hélène! Comment vas-tu? »

« Oh moi, tu sais, je vieillis. »

A ces mots, duo esquissa un sourire : s'il y avait quelqu'un qui respirait la joie de vivre et dont la vieillesse ne se faisait pas sentir du tout, c'était bien tante Hélène.

« Et puis, » continua-t-elle « comment pourrais-je aller bien alors que je ne vois ni mon grand Duo, ni ma petite chérie... »

« Tante Hélène, tu sais très bien que je ne manque de temps! Entre mon travail, les répétitions et Kiara, je n'ai pas un moment pour moi. Et justement je voudrais te demander quelque chose. Pourrais-tu aller chercher Kiara à l'école demain et la garder à dormir ? Car nous devons passer de nouveaux castings. Et de toutes manières nous seront vendredi soir donc elle n'aura pas d'école le lendemain. Et elle serait si contente de te voir. »

« Et moi donc ! Je suis d'accord à une condition : tu viens manger samedi midi en venant chercher ta fille. »

« Okay ! »

« Sinon toi, ça va ? »

Duo savait à quoi tante Hélène faisait allusion, et il ne dit pas un mot.

« Je sais que vous étiez très proche tous les deux, et ça doit être dur pour toi. »

Proche ! Mais Hilde représentait tout pour lui !

« Mais, » continua la vieille dame « elle ne serait pas contente si elle te voyait malheureux. Elle me le disait souvent : je me battrai toute ma vie s'il le faut mais je ne veux plus que Duo soit triste, plus jamais. Alors respecte sa volonté. Il le faut. Car maintenant tu as Kiara, et c'est la seule chose qui importe. Ta sœur était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, et toi tu l'es également. Surtout, ne la trahis pas, et vis ta vie sans te préoccuper de ce que elle, elle aurait fait à ta place. Compris ? »

« Compris. » murmura Duo, perdu.

« A samedi, alors ! » termina tante Hélène avant de raccrocher.

Typique la vielle dame que de changer de sujet à une vitesse grand V !

Duo posa le téléphone sur son socle.

C'était la première année depuis ce fameux jour que tante Hélène lui faisait une telle déclaration. Habituellement, elle se contentait de le consoler tant bien que mal, mais là elle l'avait sonné.

Tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai.

Il savait que Hilde ne serait pas contente de le voir mélancolique, elle qui avait tout fait pour qu'il soit heureux.

Elle l'avait protégé lui, son petit frère, de la vie, de la tyrannie de leurs parents, de tout…

Il devait donc lui rendre la pareille, et faire de sa fille quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, de merveilleux, tout comme sa sœur.

Duo reposa la photo sur la table basse et se rendit directement dans sa chambre.

**A suivre…**

Terminée le 19 mars 2004

Alors ?

Bon, je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas des plus palpitants, mais il faut bien planter le décor, nan ?

Je veux bien avoir votre avis, si vous avez un peu de temps.

Et je vous promet qu'Heero arrivera TRES bientôt

Merci de m'avoir lu.

A la prochaine.

Daiya.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Tout s'efface / Chapitre 2**

**Origine : A votre avis ?**

**Disclamer : En fait je suis en pourparler avec les proprios pour que je puisse ouvrir un zoo… Et, bien entendu, chaque personne qui m'en fera la demande aura le droit à une invit' gratuite ! (oui, je sais, je suis généreuse ;-p) Mais pour le moment, ils ne sont pas à moua !par contre, Kiara est à moa alors on touche pas C'est ma mienne...**

**Genre : Toujours la même chose : UA, semi-POV de Duo, et… l'arrivé de HERRO ! je sais, c'est pas trop tôt… (z'ai toujours pas dit yaoi, ni même shônen-ai...)**

**Couple : 02+K+02, 03+04+03 (léger), 02+01 (Heeroooooooooooooooooo !)**

**Note : Je voulais juste, avant de commencer mes RAR, éclaircir une petite chose (qui, je l'espère, n'aura pas trop d'impact sur votre lecture) : Hilde est bien la mère de Kiara (c'est elle qui l'a conçue et mise au monde), mais ce n'est pas Duo le père ! Peut-être que ce n'est pas assez clair, et je m'en excuse, mais il n'est pas le père de Kiara, même s'il l'élève en tant que tel. Voilà, désolée pour ce qui le pensais (vous pouvez continuer à la croire si vous voulez, moi ça me gène pas :) )**

**Note bis : Ce chapitre est pour ma Setsu' (le voilà ton Heero que t'aimes tant !) : bave pas trop ! Pour ma sœur (pourquoi ? Et bah pourquoi pas, d'abord !) Et pis pour Aki no sabaku (ya ton Wufei, rien que pour toi ;p)**

**RAR :**

**_Neko :_** Je suis contente de t'avoir surprise ! Moi je trouvais ça assez évident (en attendant, c'est normal vu que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite ;)). Mais si tu t'y attendais pas du tout… Tu sais, les personnes à qui j'avais fait lire ma fic au moment où je l'ai écrite on inventé pleins de plans possibles et inimaginables ! Et pourtant, c'est tout simple ! En tout cas j'ai essayé de faire de Duo un père bon et attendrissant, et j'espère que c'est l'image que vous aurez de lui tout au long de cette fic. Voilà en fin l'arrivée du (beau) Heero… Il a mis du temps, mais je pense qu'il vaut le coup ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre va te plaire, et encore sincèrement merci pour ta review.

_**Aki no sabaku :**_ Tu t'y attendais pas pour le fait qu'il soit père ? Niark niark niark ! Si tu tiens tant que ça à ta moto je peux en insérer une dans l'histoire ! Quelle couleur pour la carrosserie? Mdr. Comment ça t'aime pas Kiara ! Nan mais oh ! C'est très beau d'abord ! Pff… T'as même pas de goût ! (qui a dit que j'étais véxée! ;p). Et pis d'abord, pourquoi il ne saurait pas faire la cuisine mon Duo ! C'est un homme très bien ! En tout cas je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre : ) Ca me fait plaisir (et oui, je sais, mes 'plantages de décors' ne sont pas aussi bien que les tiens -.-). Et je voulais aussi te dire que ce chapitre est pour toi car ya ton Wufei d'amour, et même que je lui ai donné plein de répliques ;-) Par contre, je te préviens, il restera TRES ELOIGNE D'HEERO ! lol. Peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirais une 01x05 rien que pour toi, qui sais ? En tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chap va te plaire. Merci pour tous tes commentaires. Bizoux (de la feignasse ;-p)

_**Raziel : **_Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic 'mimi', et je te remercie de m'avoir laissé une review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous

_**Selenna : **_Salut ! Je sais que mes plantages de décors sont assez lourds -.- Mais j'y suis bien obligée ! (tu peux pas savoir à quel point je n'aime pas ce chapitre 1 !lol). En tout cas, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, et je suis très contente du fait que tu n'ai pas pensé que c'était sa sœur ! (j'aime bien tromper ms lecteurs ! lol). Ton souhait s'exauce : Heero arrive dans ce chapitre ! (dans toute sa splendeur?). Bonne lecture, et merci encore pour ta review ! Biz

_**Setsu' : **_Ton 'oui je sais tout' fait grave flipper! Ça donne l'impression d'être observer par une puissance supérieure (genre Big Brother -.-). Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas un de tes préférés (si ça l'était, je m'inquiéterais pour ta santé mentale ! lol), et d'ailleurs c'est loin d'être le mien aussi ! Oui, c'est vrai que je connais déjà ton avis sur cette fic, mais une tite review ça fait bien plaisir ! En tout cas je suis contente que tu 'aimes aimes aimes' cette fic, tu sais que ton avis compte énormément pour moi. Et Heero est entièrement pour toi (au niveau de la pensée… après tu voit avec Duo, pour le reste ;p). Pour ce qui est de la chanson… C'est pas vraiment un chef d'œuvre (oups, le spoilage….lol). Mais de toute façon, elle est pas pour tout de suite ! lol. En tout cas merci pour ta review (oui, je vais continuer CàC… cet été… lol). Gros bizoux

_**Florinoir :**_ Ahlala, ya pas à dire, j'aime tes reviews ! mdr. Je sais pas pourquoi vous teniez tant à cette moto… Mais comme je l'ai dit à Aki, je peux en mettre une dans la fic, d'ici les prochains chapitres (mais je suis désolée, Duo ne finira pas avec elle, tu comprends, elle ne parle pas assez pour lui ;)), ya plus qu'à choisir la couleur ! Sinon, tu as déjà eu la réponse à ta question plus tôt : NON, ma fic n'est pas un remake d' (très bon manga, soit dit en passant!). Par contre je comprend qu'Heero n'ait pas envie de venir, car rien qu'avec moi, il a de quoi avoir peur (surtout que vu les fringues qu'il va porter, il risque pas de trouver de la tranquillité!). Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bizoux, en espérant que la suite te plaira : )

**_Lihiel :_** Franchement tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens gênée par rapport à toi… Je suis vraiment de t'avoir induite en erreur. En plus tu avais l'air bien aimer ce côté de ma fic…J'espère sincèrement que tu continueras tout de même à lire cette fic, malgré cela. Tu sais, ce n'est pas que ce genre d'histoire me dérange, mais c'est juste que je n'y avais pas du tout pensé pour ma fic, donc ta review m'a réellement surprise. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et je souhaite tout de même que tu aimes ce chapitre. Biz

_**Yohina :**_ Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise ! Pour ce qui est de Duo et du lien de parenté qu'il a avec Kiara, je l'ai expliqué plus haut. Donc Duo l'a bien adoptée, et elle le considère comme son père. Voilà ! Sinon, contente que tu 'gagates' sur Kiara ! mdr J'aimerai bien pouvoir la dessiner, mais vu que je dessine comme un pieds… Si quelqu'un est volontaire ! Lol. En tout cas merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre va te plaire. Kisu

_**Puriel :**_ Oui, je te confirme, tu es bien ma sœur, mais désolée de te décevoir, c'est MOI qui a été adoptée (désolée de casser tes espoirs :-) ). Merci de me dire que t'aime ma fic, en plus tu es la première à l'avoir lu entièrement (et à me donner ton avis). Pour les autres fics bah -.- va falloir que je les publie (mais chaque chose en son temps!). Pour ce qui est de CàC, et bien c'est vrai que la couche de poussière commence à être épaisse, mais c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un bac à réviser ! (ou comment se déculpabiliser!). Mais je VAIS écrire la suite (sinon je sais que Setsu va me tuer -.-) D'ici là, relis bien cette fic (je ne vais pas te dire 'j'espère que la suite va te plaire' vu que tu connais déjà la fin!). Dès que tu as trouvé le moyen de nous transformer en « bees » dis-le moi ! Bizzzzzzzzz ( à la Chouchou!)

Tout s'efface

Chapitre 2

Duo sortit de son bureau en soupirant.

Il aimait vraiment son travail mais ce qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement, c'était son patron. Il l'avait en horreur.

Enfin...

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le XIVème arrondissement et se gara en face du local.

A la vue des deux voitures déjà présentes, il eut la confirmation d'être une nouvelle fois le dernier.

Duo marcha en direction de la porte, tout en s'étonnant de la dizaine de personnes présente devant l'entrée principale.

« Salut tout le monde ! » cria-t-il à ses amis en pénétrant dans le bâtiment.

« Maxwell, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que tu n'est pas obligé de nous hurler aux oreilles pour t'annoncer ! Ce n'est pas un club de vacances ici ! »

« Oula ! Il a mangé du lion, le Wufinou ! Attention, bête féroce ! » hurla le jeune homme.

« Maxwell, cesse tes gamineries ! Il y a vraiment des fois ou je me demande si tu as vraiment 22 ans ! »

Duo lui fit une grimace avant de se retourner vers ses deux autres amis.

« Salut vous deux. Ça va bien ? »

Les deux amoureux hochèrent la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Duo était toujours ainsi : plein de bonne humeur et de joie de vivre. Car où qu'il aille, il distribuait du bonheur et tel un soleil il remplissait les gens d'une chaude lumière. Pour lui, c'était tout bonnement naturel, jamais il ne se forçait à être gentil et avenant avec tout le monde. C'était presque comme un don. Il aimait la vie, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Alors il voulait partager avec les autres ce trop plein d'amour qu'il ressentait.

« Bonjour Duo » lui répondit tout de même Quatre. « Tu as pu te libérer pour ce soir ? Car vu le monde, cela risque d'être long »

« Oui, oui, c'est bon. Tante Hélène garde Kiara, je vais la rechercher demain. »

« D'accord. »

Quatre se leva et s'arrêta devant son meilleur ami.

« Sinon, » dit-il plus bas pour que seul Duo entende « ça a été hier ? Je veux dire, ça n'a pas été trop dur pour Kiara et toi ? »

Duo soupira et baissa le regard. Il n'aimait pas exposer sa tristesse.

« Pour Kiara si, elle a pleuré au cimetière mais arrivée à l'appartement elle avait déjà oublié. »

« Et toi ? »

Duo haussa les épaules.

« Ça va. »

Cette phrase courte montra à Quatre que Duo ne lui dirait rien de plus.

« Bon, on commence ? » demanda ce dernier, mettant ainsi totalement fin à la conversation.

« Je te signale que nous t'attendions ! »

« Je sais, Wu. Mais maintenant que je suis arrivé, on ferait bien de s'y mettre, parce que vu le monde qu'il y a dehors, on n'est pas couché ! »

Les quatre amis disposèrent une table et des chaises devant la scène, se munirent de feuilles et de stylos puis Duo s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle attendaient les nombreux musiciens.

« S'il vous plait ! » cria-t-il à l'assemblée. « Je vais vous indiquer comment vont se dérouler les entretiens. Nous viendrons vous chercher à tour de rôle, donc tenez-vous près dès que la personne qui vous précède entre. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous suivre. » demanda-t-il à un homme assez âgé qui commençait la file.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Duo soupira et s'affala sur sa chaise.

Il ferma les yeux, exténué.

Derrière ce brouillard de fatigue, il entendait Quatre remercier le jeune barbu en lui précisant que s'il était pris, il serait prévenu par téléphone.

" C'est ça ! Tu peux toujours rêver mon gars ! " pensa Duo.

Il perçut le claquement de la porte et la voix de son meilleur ami qui leur annonça :

« J'ai le bonheur de vous dire que c'était le dernier ! »

Des soupirs de soulagement retentirent, accompagnés d'un Duo plus que démonstratif :

« Enfin ! Et bah tant mieux parce que j'en ai ma claque de ces pecnots qui savent aussi bien jouer de la guitare que moi faire du crochet ! Nan mais sans rire, ils on pioché ça où, qu'ils étaient musiciens ! »

« Duo, n'exagère pas ! J'avoue que ce n'était pas tous des pros mais il y en avait quand même qui étaient pas mal… » risqua Quatre.

« Ah oui, et lesquels ? Celui avec ses cheveux roses ? Ou bien celui avec la voix de canard qui ne pouvait pas faire une note sans pousser un cri de cochon qu'on égorge ? Ou peut-être même le gamin qui nous a inondé la scène avec ses crachats de toute beauté ? Tu parles peut-être de Monsieur-je-suis-une-star-car-j'ai-fait-une-apparition-à-la-télé-mais-je-joue-comme-un-gars-qui-a-les-deux-bras-dans-le-plâtre ? »

« Mais celui qui venait du 92, avec la veste en jean bleu marine, il ne s'est pas mal débrouillé… »

« Et il a été incapable de nous déchiffrer la partition de " Dead with you " sans faire une faute tous les quatre accords. » répliqua l'américain.

« Maxwell a raison, soupira le chinois, aucun des seize qu'on a vu n'a été à la hauteur de ce que l'on attendait. »

« Et on fait quoi ? » demanda le petit blond, le visage paniqué.

Et bein moi je rentre me coucher ! Il est presque vingt-deux heures et je suis cre-vé ! » s'écria Duo. « Alors vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on ai les idées claires pour réfléchir à tout cela. Sur ce, bonne nuit et peut-être à demain ! »

L'américain salua ses amis et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

Il eut alors un geste d'arrêt quand il découvrit une silhouette sur le pas de la porte.

« C'est ici qu'il y a le casting pour la place de guitariste ? » demanda l'inconnu d'une voix grave.

« Tu veux dire " c'était ", car là t'es vraiment à la bourre, mon pote ! C'est fini depuis quinze bonnes minutes. Alors tu fais demi tour et tu rentres chez toi ! »

« Il faut absolument que je passe cet entretien. » déclara le jeune homme d'une voix extrêmement calme.

« Et bah il fallait venir plus tôt ! On est pas à ta disposition ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Duo ? » demanda la voix de Quatre dans son dos.

« Figure-toi que ce gars vient pour le casting ! Alors je suis tout simplement en train de lui dire qu'il n'a que sept petites heures de retard et que la prochaine fois il faudra penser à changer de montre, ou à s'en faire greffer une sur le poignet. »

« Écoutez-moi et ensuite vous pourrez me demander de partir. Mais je vous jure que vous ne serez pas déçus. »

« Ouais, c'est ça ! Tu sais combien nous on tenu ce discours aujourd'hui ? »

« Duo, cela ne nous coûte rien de l'écouter, au contraire. Et puis, que tu te couches maintenant ou dans une demi-heure c'est du pareil au même. »

« Quatre a raison. » ajouta Trowa.

« C'est facile à dire ! Vous deux vous allez faire la grasse mat' demain matin ! Pff… Allons-y ! Mais ne comptez pas sur ma bonne volonté ! » termina-t-il en se retournant pour pénétrer dans la salle.

Il se dirigea vers les chaises et enleva son manteau.

Et c'est seulement à ce moment précis qu'il se retourna pour voir de quoi avait l'air cet opportuniste.

Et là, il resta paralysé de stupeur, de surprise et de… de quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

Le jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à leur interpréter un morceau était tout simplement… magnifique !

« Duo, tu viens ? » s'enquit Quatre, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

« Oui oui. » bredouilla le jeune américain en s'asseyant près de ses amis.

Tandis que le musicien se préparait et branchait sa guitare électrique, Duo l'admira de tout son saoul.

Il portait une chemise blanche et une cravate sombre sous une veste et un pantalon de cuir noir qui, à chacun de ses mouvements, mettaient en valeur son corps parfait. Le tout agrémenté d'une ceinture et d'un bracelet gothiques **1**.

Je vais vous interpréter un morceau du groupe Nirvana " Smells like teen spirit" **2**, annonça-t-il en se plaçant devant eux sur la scène.

A ce moment là, Duo fit une découverte capitale : en plus de ce corps superbe et de ce style totalement original, ce jeune homme avait en sa possession un visage des plus sublimes. Ses cheveux bruns en batailles retombaient en mèches rebelles sur son front et cachaient ses yeux d'un bleu prussien si particulier. Cela lui donnait une apparence mystérieuse, ce qui tranchait avec l'air enfantin présent dans le pli boudeur absolument adorable de sa bouche.

« Fais gaffe Maxwell, tu baves. » lui chuchota une voix à sa droite.

Duo referma la bouche et tenta tant bien que mal de porter son attention sur la guitare tenu par le brun.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et commença à jouer le morceau du groupe mythique de Kurt Cobain.

Duo se sentit alors transporté par la musique comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Tout, absolument tout, était parfait : la rythmique, les accords…

Ce gars, en plus d'être une " une bombe humaine " selon Duo, jouait comme un dieu.

Lorsque le guitariste eut fini son morceau, les membres de Deathwings restèrent quelques secondes les yeux et l'esprit dans le vague.

« Alors ? » demanda l'inconnu d'un ton froid.

Wufei se racla la gorge, Quatre se redressa, Trowa battit à peine des cils et Duo se frotta les yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas.

« Alors, » commença le chinois « pour ma part ça me plait assez. »

« Moi aussi. » ajoutait Quatre tandis que le français acquiesçait. « Et toi Duo, ça te convient ? »

L'espace d'un (court) instant, le natté redevint le chanteur, musicien et membre fondateur du groupe Deathwings et pesa le pour et le contre.

« Ça me va. » dit-il simplement en jugeant du regard le virtuose qui resta sans un mouvement les yeux plongés dans ceux de Duo.

« Nous aimerions en savoir un peu plus sur toi » demanda Wufei les interrompant ainsi dans leur face à face visuel.

L'américain se détourna à regrets de la mer cobalte.

« Je m'appelle Heero Yuy, » commença le jeune homme « j'ai vingt-trois ans et je viens tout juste d'arriver du Japon. »

« Du Japon ? » s'enquit Wufei. « De quel endroit ? »

« D'Akita près… »

« Au sud d'Hirosaki, je sais. Je connais. Je suis chinois, » ajouta-t-il devant l'air interrogateur du japonais « et originaire d'Yuyao. Je suis déjà aller au japon, dont Akita. Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Cela fait combien de temps que tu es en France, et pourquoi as-tu quitté ton pays ? »

« Je suis ici depuis six mois et je suis parti de chez moi pour des raisons qui me sont personnelles, » déclara le dénommé Heero d'un ton impassible.

« Depuis combien de temps fais-tu de la guitare ? » enchaîna Quatre sur un ton professionnel.

« Cela va faire huit ans.»

Le silence se fit dans le local, peut être du à un étonnement face à ce jeune homme si glacial et dénué de toutes expressions qu'il en devenait presque antipathique mais qui était si doué qu'il surpassait n'importe quel guitariste qu'ils avaient entendu de toute leur vie.

« Et pourquoi devrions-nous t'accepter dans notre groupe ? » demanda soudainement Duo qui posait cette question plus pour attirer l'attention du japonais que pour entendre une réponse quelconque.

Et il réussit parfaitement son coup : Heero plongea ses yeux un brin étonnés dans ceux de l'américain et fut surpris en y rencontrant une pointe de provocation.

Duo eut l'impression que le jeune guitariste le fouillait des yeux, et malgré la rougeur qui menaçait de couvrir ses joues d'un instant à l'autre, il soutint le regard sans battre d'un cil.

Autour d'eux, le silence régnait, comme s'ils étaient les seuls présents.

« Parce que, » commença le japonais après de longues et interminables secondes « je suis certain de ne pas vous décevoir à n'importe quel moment. Cela te satisfait ? »

« Cela me satisfait. » répéta doucement Duo en secouant la tête, les yeux toujours perdus dans ceux d'Heero.

A suivre…

Terminé le 24 mars 2004**Alors, j'espère que l'arrivée d'Heero vous a satisfait(e)s…!**

**Moi, en tout cas, je veux bien le même ! Lol**

**En espérant que ça vous a plu, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 3.Daiya**

**(Si vous aviez le temps de me donner votre avis, ça me ferait très plaisir :) )**

**1** Troooo boooooooooooooooo °O° J'ai toujours rêver de voir Hee-chan en gothic ! Les fringues sont en fait un mélange de 2 bishonen tro tro bo : Ren ( pour veste et pantalon en cuir) et Nobu ( pour chemise blanche, cravate et accessoires gothic). Et honêtement, si vous aimez les bisho trop bo je vous conseille de lire le manga _Nana_ qui est vraiment génial (vive la pub ;-) )

**2** Alors là, comment j'ai galéré pour trouver le titre d'une chanson qui puisse être jouée à la guitare ! Parce que je ne voulais pas un groupe qui fasse trop " jeune " (et vu que c'est principalement ce que j'écoute :-) ), et j'adore Nirvana (en faite c'est pire que ça, je vénère !). Cette chanson est une des meilleure (et c'est la plus connue). Bon, je sais pas vraiment si c'est possible qu'elle soit interprétée seulement à la guitare. Mais c'est pas très grave ! Ce qui est important c'est d'imaginer Hee-chan à fond dans un morceau de guitare… aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… c'est trop booooooooooooooo °O°


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Tout s'efface / chapitre 3**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Toujours pas à moi, mais je ne désespère pas ;-)**

**Genre : UA, semi-POV de duo, un very minusculement insignifiant " débutage " de Yaoi (ou shônen-ai, moua pas trop voir de différence entre les 2, pitêtre parce que moua blonde de nature :) )Couple : 02+K+02, 03+04+03, 01-02 et 02+01 (ouaisssssssssssssss °O° on entre ENFIN dans le vif du sujet, le - signifie qu'on sait pas trop quoi penser. Enfin, vous comprendrez en lisant)**

**Notounette : voilou mon chapitre 3 qui est encore une fois (jusqu'au dernier d'ailleurs) dédié à my Setsu na moa**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

_**Hanako32 :**_ Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Bizz

**_Setsu' :_** Mais c'est quoi cette review ! T'étais inspirée? Lol. En tout cas merci, car c'est le genre de chose qui me fait plaisir : ). Pour ce qui est de la longueur de mes RAR, je suis généralement inspirée !lol. En fait, je suis tellement contente que l'on me laisse des reviews que c'est un plaisir pour moi d'y répondre ; ). J'ignorais qu'Heero n'était qu'à toi, mais je ne suis pas réellement surprise car vu que Duo m'appartient… Et il n'ira en AUCUN CAS avec Syao! Nan, mais oh ! Quelle idée ! Pff… Et l'amalgame entre Heero et la bombe humaine…. Beurk! Quelle horreur!Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu: ) J'espère que la suite aussi !mdr.

Merci pour cet « envahissage » de ma case review, refais ça quand tu veux!

Gros bizoux et merci pour tout!

_**Sailor Sayuri :**_ Je te remercie sincèrement pour tes encouragements ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Voici la suite qui, j'espère va te plaire. Et voilà un début de 1x2, très léger, mais j'espère qu'il va te convenir pour le moment ;). Merci encore. Biz

_**Neko :**_ Ce chapitre t'a plus ? J'en suis réellement contente ! Et contente aussi que Heero te plaise! (pour moi, ce mec est né pour être gothique, tu ne penses pas ?) Tu comprends donc le temps qu'il lui ait fallu tout ce temps pour venir ; ). Quand à la raison pour laquelle Heero à quitté le Japon… Je t'avoue honnêtement que je n'y ai pas pensé du tout! Mais si tu y tiens je peux rajouter ça dans un des chapitre : ). En espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bizoux et à la prochaine.

_**Florinoir : **_Si tu as une copie vidéo de la scène explicitée dans ma case review je la veux bien ! mdr. J'avoue qu'un Heero en gotique jouant un morceau de Nirvana à la guitare… Je veux le même! Tu as de sacrés plans pour lui… 'le lit', et tout le reste… M'enfin je comprends, mes projets, sont très semblables aux tiens!lol. Je te remercie pour tes « félicitations » qui me vont droit cœur, et j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras la suite. Merci pour tes reviews pleines de chaleurs qui sont vraiment géniales! Bizoux

_**Wilam : **_Tu t'es pas noyée, dis ? Parce que les océans de bave, c'est TRES dangereux! Lol. Je suis contente que l'arrivée d'Heero t'ai AUTANT plu ! Lol. Et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Merci pour ta review. Biz

**Tout s'efface**

**Chapitre 3**

Un chant, féerique, emplissait la salle.

Derrière, un son.

Léger et pesant à la fois.

Mais d'une parfaite complémentarité avec la voix.

Duo.

Heero.

Petit à petit la guitare cessa, laissant s'exprimer seule cette traînée magique, cet or vocal.

Puis le silence s'imposa.

« Great. » murmura l'américain.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard du japonais.

Un regard qu'il aimait par-dessus tout capturer après ces instants rien qu'à eux, ces morceaux où seules communiaient sa voix et la guitare. Car à ces moments précis, les yeux d'Heero exprimaient tant d'émotion, tant de chaleur, de sentiments contradictoires, eux habituellement si froids, si vides.

Leurs regards se mêlèrent, se nouèrent, et comme à chaque fois Duo sentit un frisson parcourir tout son être.

Une chaleur monta en lui, un peu plus grandissante chaque jour. A chaque répétition, à chaque moment passé en sa présence.

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine et demi que le guitariste avait rejoint le groupe, et il semblait s'être musicalement intégré aussi bien que s'il avait été un des membres fondateurs. Musicalement parlant. Car au niveau de la sociabilité, celle-ci n'avait pas dépassé le stade des formalités. A peine un bonjour, un au revoir ou bien un " hn " à chaque question. Cela désolait quelque peu Duo qui ressentait en lui un besoin inexplicable de mieux connaître Heero.

« C'était vraiment bien. » s'exclama Wufei, rompant ainsi malgré lui l'échange envoûtant des deux jeunes hommes.

Duo détourna les yeux et les posa sur le chinois.

« Hn. » murmura le japonais.

« Je trouve aussi. » déclara l'américain en même temps.

« Si vous êtes d'accord, c'est le principal ! » s'exclama Quatre.

Duo s'éloigna en rougissant, s'apprêtant à ranger le micro et l'ampli.

« Il faut que tu y ailles, Duo ? » s'enquit le blond.

« Et oui ! Il est pratiquement quatre heures. »

Son meilleur ami lui adressa un sourire compréhensif.

« Moi aussi, de toute manière. » ajouta le chinois.

« Bon bah à demain les gars ! » s'écria Duo en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il était là, derrière lui.

Il le sentait, comme un sixième sens.

Duo se retourna, rencontra un regard.

Son regard.

Dans ces yeux, une interrogation.

Il hocha la tête, puis repartit en direction de sa voiture, le japonais à sa suite.

C'était comme ça tous les jours depuis le début.

Duo se souvenait comme si c'était hier de ce fameux dimanche.

Leur première répétition.

Juste une phrase prononcée par le japonais.

Et lui, troublé, n'avait su répondre que oui.

Et il ne regrettait pas sa décision, au contraire.

Duo s'assit derrière le volant et attendit patiemment et quelque peu anxieusement que Heero l'ai rejoint.

Le guitariste s'installa sur le siège passager, et le conducteur démarra.

Et depuis ce dimanche, à chaque fois que Duo ramenait Heero chez lui, le jeune homme voyait ces sentiments, ces sensations revenir. Cette chaleur, cette douceur qui lui étreignaient le cœur.

Et comme d'habitude, l'américain ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Rien qui ne puisse rompre ce silence si incroyablement accueillant.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien lorsque tu es avec moi ? » s'enquit soudain Heero.

Duo manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant la voix de l'éternel muet.

« Qu... quoi ? »

« Quand nous sommes avec les autres tu parles à outrance mais dès que l'on est tous les deux, tu es totalement silencieux. Pourquoi ? »

Le natté resta abasourdi face à cette question pour le moins inattendue. Heero, le mec le plus associable et le plus taciturne qu'il connaissait venait de lui demander pourquoi il se taisait en sa présence !

L'américain se gratta la gorge pour se donner une contenance et répondit :

« Et bien tout simplement parce que j'étais et je reste persuadé que tu n'es pas le genre de mec qui aime, ou même qui ait de la conversation. Et comme je sais que je casse vite les pieds avec mon bavardage, j'évite un minimum d'enquiquiner les gens que je ne connais pas. Ça te va comme réponse? »

Duo se tourna rapidement vers Heero qu'il découvrit en pleine contemplation du pare-brise.

Le jeune homme soupira intérieurement.

Il venait, avec son tact à 20 cents**1**, de ruiner toutes chances d'une infime connaissance avec le brun.

Il se gara sur le bas-côté.

Le japonais détacha sa ceinture puis ouvrit sa portière.

« Merci » murmura-t-il avant de sortir de la voiture.

Duo regarda la sombre silhouette s'éloigner, tout en admirant son corps parfait.

Il secoua la tête, mettant ses pensées dans un ordre pseudo-cohérent.

S'il ne se dépêchait pas, Kiara allait l'attendre.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« Kiara, arrête de bouger ! »

« Mais j'en ai marreuh ! »

Duo maintint fermement son petit diable sur la chaise et réessaya vainement de lui couper les cheveux.

« Pourquoi tu m'les coupent, déjà ? Moi j'les veux aussi longs que toi ! »

« Kiara, je te jure que si tu continues de gesticuler je te les rase complètement ! »

La petite fille fit un énorme soupir avant de stopper tout mouvement.

Duo coupa avec application une mèche rebelle et admira le résultat.

C'était pas trop mal par rapport à d'habitude !

« It's finished, girl ! »

« Enfin ! maugréa Kiara.»

La petite fille sauta du tabouret et s'ébroua comme un petit chien avant de se tourner vers son père.

« Daddy... » appela-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'innocence.

« Yes ? » répondit son père, suspicieux.

« Heu... Amélia m'a invitée à dormir chez elle demain soir. Dis, je peux ? Please... » supplia-t-elle d'un air angélique.

Duo fit mine de réfléchir.

« Je ne sais pas si tu mérites... »

« Pleaseuuuuh ! »

« Ses parents sont au courant ? »

« Yes, of course ! tu peux appeler chez elle si tu veux, j'ai son numéro.»

« Right, it's ok. But, you will be as goog as gold. »

« Promised, thank you very much, dad' !**2 **»

Promised, thank you very much, dad' !» 

Kiara se précipita sur son père et commença une série de bisous plus mouillés les uns que les autres.

« Attends ! Je veux son numéro. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser y aller comme cela ! »

Devant le sourire radieux de Kiara, Duo sentit son cœur se fondre de tendresse.

Qu'il aimait sa fille, pour rien au monde il ne voulait changer sa vie.

Car même si celle-ci n'avait pas toujours été rose, il était à présent le plus heureux des hommes, et un père comblé.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« Je vous remercie encore. S'il y avait un problème, n'hésitez pas à me joindre sur mon portable. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » répondit la maman d'Amélia.

« Tu es sage, Kiara ? »

« Yes dad.»

Duo s'accroupit et prit la petite fille dans ses bras.

« I love you, my Angel. »

« I love you too. » murmura la fillette en retour.

Le jeune homme se redressa.

« Bonne soirée. »

« A vous aussi. »

« Au revoir papa, à demain ! »

Duo regagna sa voiture avec un léger pincement au cœur.

Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en les parents d'Amélia, mais ce sentiment d'inquiétude le minait chaque fois qu'il devait laisser sa fille chez des inconnus.

Soudain, un sourire éclaira son visage.

Il allait lui rendre une petite visite, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Duo pénétra dans l'établissement portant le nom de " Le Zorro " qui, en ce samedi soir, grouillait de monde.

Il se dirigea vers le bar et cria :

« Vinsounet comment vas-tu ? Tu m'as énormément manqué ! »

« Duo, » s'exclama le jeune barman « ça faisait longtemps ! Que me vaut cette visite ? »

« C'est tout simplement que je me languissait de toi mon cher, très cher Vincent. Comment ai-je pu vivre tout ce temps sans ta présence à mes côtés ? »

Son vis-à-vis éclata d'un rire franc.

« Ah Duo, toujours le même ! Sans rire, que fais-tu ici, tu n'as pas "d'obligations" ? »

« Nan, je suis seul et abandonné de tous ce soir, alors j'ai décidé de venir t'embêter un petit peu ! »

« En tout cas cela me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir, Duo.»

« Plaisir partagé, Vincent ! »

« Alors, comment va ma petite princesse ? »

« Kiara va bien, je te remercie. Elle grandit trop vite ! Et elle est de plus en plus difficile ! »

« Pour ça j'me fais pas de soucis ! Tu es le meilleur père que je n'ai jamais vu, alors tout ira bien ! »

« Merci Vincent. Mais que me vaut l'honneur de ce compliment ? Attends, ne me dis pas que tu es seul et que ces gentilles paroles sont en fait un prétexte déguisé pour me mettre dans ton lit ! »

« Duo, » répliqua le jeune homme entre deux éclat de rire « tu ne changera donc jamais ! »

« Bah quoi, tu ne connais pas l'expression : " Qui ne tente rien n'a rien " ? » récita l'américain d'un air sérieux. « Et puis, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin « c'est quand même pas humain qu'un mec comme toi soit hétéro ! Où va le monde ! »

Le jeune serveur lui adressa son sourire légendaire et demanda ensuite :

« Que veux-tu boire, au fait ? »

« Une bière, s'il te plait. La même que d'habitude. »

Vincent posa la boisson près de son ami et s'éloigna vers d'autres clients.

Duo en profita pour se tourner vers la piste de danse.

Les boites de nuits ou autres discothèques étaient quelque chose que l'américain aimait particulièrement.

Pas que le genre de musique que l'on y passait soit celui qu'il aime et écoute **3**, mais il adorait tout oublier et laisser parler son corps au grès du rythme.

Le jeune homme observa les gens qui dansaient. Cela faisait quelque temps, peut-être bien deux ou trois mois, qu'il n'était pas venu ici et il ne sembla reconnaître aucun des " habitués ".

Duo allait détourner le regard quand quelque chose attira son attention.

Des cheveux.

Bruns.

En bataille.

Une veste noir.

En cuir.

Éternelle veste.

Pantalon sombre également, en cuir lui aussi.

Il se retourna.

Et là, Duo sut qu'il avait vu juste.

Des yeux d'un bleu sombre.

Prussiens.

Ses yeux.

Heero…

Duo sentit que son cœur manqua un battement.

Heero était là, au Zorro, en train de…

De danser !

Il se déhanchait sur la piste tel un dieu.

L'américain sentit des frissons le parcourir à la vue de ce corps magnifique exécutant des positions plus sensuelles les unes que les autres.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Ce qui se déroulait devant lui relevait tout bonnement du fantasme pur et dur. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel.

Duo se frotta les paupières, mais Heero ne disparut pas.

Le jeune natté se retourna vivement vers le comptoir et appela d'une voix légèrement tendue :

« Vincent, viens me voir s'il te plait. »

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers lui, l'air interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Duo ? »

« Ce gars là, » commença-t-il en pointant son doit vers Heero « tu le connais ? »

« Bah non, pas plus que cela. »

« Et il vient souvent ? »

« Quasiment toutes les semaines depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Pourquoi tu me demande ça, il te plait ? »

« C'est pas ça… »

« En tout cas ça m'a l'air d'être un chaud lapin ! »

« Comment ça ? » s'enquit Duo, plus alarmé qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

« Et bien à chaque fois qu'il vient ici il repart avec un mec, et jamais le même ! Et si tu veux mon avis je ne pense pas qu'il les revoit après. Car vu ce qu'il picole, il ne doit pas se souvenir de grand chose à son réveil ! Je te laisse deux secondes, Duo.»

L'américain profita du départ de son ami pour reporter son attention sur le japonais, dont l'attitude n'avait pas changé.

Maintenant que Vincent l'avait informé, il se rendit compte du nombre de femmes, mais également d'hommes qui se collaient de manière allusive à Heero.

'Et bah au moins' se dit Duo d'un air pensif 'j'aurais appris qu'il est gay !'

Son cynisme lui prouva à lui même combien il était déçu.

Jamais il n'avait imaginé que Heero pouvait être quelqu'un de volage, de libertin.

Lui qui était toujours présentable, à la limite de l'austérité.

Duo remarqua à ce moment là qu'un homme un peu trop embarrassant faisait des avances plus que suggestives au japonais, qui tentait tant bien que mal de l'éloigner.

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas une seconde.

Il bondit de sa chaise et partit vers la piste de danse, se dirigeant tout droit sur Heero et l' importun.

Il tira ce dernier vivement en arrière et lui cria à l'oreille :

« Tu vois pas que tu le déranges, là. Alors tu te tires, sinon t'auras affaire à moi, c'est compris ? »

L'homme secoua la tête et partit aussi vite que Duo était arrivé.

L'américain remarqua alors que le japonais avait cessé sa danse et le fixait avec une étrange lueur.

Il s'approcha lentement de lui et lui murmura langoureusement :

« Bonsoir Duo… »

Il noua ses bras autour du cou du natté et commença à onduler lascivement contre lui.

Duo sentit son corps réagir malgré lui à cet appel charnel. Tout son être tremblait, son sang était en feu, ses sens étaient en éveil.

Et, sans qu'il n'ai pu faire la moindre petite chose, il posa ses mains sur les reins de son vis-à-vis et continua la danse entamée par Heero.

Son esprit était semblable à une cocotte minute : ça tournait, ça chauffait, en attendant l'explosion.

Soudain, une infime partie de sa raison se faufila jusqu'à lui.

Non, il ne devait pas céder.

Heero n'était pas dans son état normal.

Il ne voulait pas que n'importe quel rapprochement se fasse dans ces conditions.

Il repoussa un peu brusquement Heero et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il sentit qu'on le retenait par la manche.

« Duo, attends… »

Il fit face au japonais et lui dit d'une voix triste :

« Je suis désolé Heero, mais je ne veux pas. Pas comme ça. »

Il se détacha et partit sans risquer un regard vers le beau visage d'Heero, sinon il était perdu, il serait incapable de résister à son appel muet.

Duo entra dans sa voiture et mit le contact.

Une bonne douche froide s'imposait.

A suivre

Le 08 avril 2004

Alors, verdict ?

Si vous avez quelques secondes, j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis (qu'il soit positif ou négatif, bien sûr!)

Merci de m'avoir lu…

Biz

**Notes :**

**1** -.- je sais, c'est vraiment NUL, mais faut bien se mettre à la mode ! Ça se dit plus maintenant " à deux balle ".

**2** Traduction de ces deux répliques :

Bon, c'est d'accord. Mais, tu seras sage comme une image.

Promis, merci énormément papa.

**3** Comment ça, ça sens le vécu !


	5. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Daiya

Titre : Tout s'efface / chapitre 4

Origine : GW

Disclamer : Bahhhhh Ils ne sont pas à moua… Ils peuvent venir m'aider à réviser mon bac!

Genre : UA, semi-POV de Duo, Y-A-O-I ! Prise de tête mentale de Duo-chan

Couple : That is the question ;) : 02+K+02, et pitêtre un ti poil de 01+02+01 (notez bien le 01 avant le 02, hein Setsu' !)

Note : Cette fois si je ne vous gonflerai pas avec mes notes inutiles ! Y'en avait suffisamment dans le chapitre 3 ! Je m'excuse vraiment de mon retard mais je suis en pleine période de révision du bac… (je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse…) Enfin, excusez moi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

RAR :

_**Sailor-Sayuri**_ : Pourquoi j'ai fait Heero libertin ! Mais il n'est pas libertin, il est juste…. Bourré et en manque ! Lol. M'enfin, ne t'inquiète pas, Duo ne va pas s'échapper bien loin ! Et puis, il faut faire durer le suspens, et la frustration est une bonne chose, non ! Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise, et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Bizz

_**Chun**_ : Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Oui, tu as bien suivi, Quatre et Trowa sont ensemble (même si ce n'est pas très marqué) et Heero et Duo vont l'être bientôt. Pour ce qui est de Wufei… tu auras la réponse d'ici quelques chapitres ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture j'espère ! Bye

_**Neko**_ : C'est clair que Heero en gothique, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau au monde ! (Mais où se trouve cette perfection !) Si Duo s'est arrêté, c'est pour une bonne raison (si si, j'te jure ! Lol). C'est parce qu'il a des principes… lol. Nan, c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas qu'un rapprochement s'effectue de cette façon (non pas que ce genre de « rapprochement » lui déplaise ;) )Mais il souhaite le connaître _vraiment_, donc pour lui cela ne peut pas se faire alors que Heero est bourré. Pour ce qui est de la raison pour laquelle Heero a quitté le Japon, je le rajouterai (pas tout de suite, car il faut que je me mette ça au point… lol). Je suis réellement contente que tu aimes cette fic. Merci de la lire, et de me donner ton avis à chaque fois. A, en espèrant que cette suite te plaira. Bizou

_**Iriachan**_ : Mdr ! Trop cool ta review ! Lol. Contente que tu trouves ma fic si bien, ça me fait plaisir :) Et je suis d'accord avec toi, Duo c'est le meilleur d'abord ! Lol. Merci pour ta review. Biz

_**Angel-of-dead**_ : Salut ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant, car tu sais on est jamais sûr que ce que l'on fait va plaire ;). C'est vrai que Heero est un peu « volage » mais peut-être va-t-il se calmer… Pour ce qui est du couple 01x02, ya pas de doute à avoir ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Merci.

_**Hanako32**_ : « Suite parfaite » ! Oh, c'est zentiiii ! Je ne sais pas si ma suite est parfaite mais je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Je n'ai pas de réponse à ta question, mais personnellement, j'ai déjà vécu des jours de frustration ! Merci beaucoup!bizz

_**Setsu**_ : Slut !Quelle looooooooooooooongue review O.O. Je ne renie pas mes origines, j'ai tendance à les oublier, c'est tout ! Pour ce qui est de la différence entre yaoi et shonen ai, je la connais maintenant. En fait j'ai oublié d'enlever ce passage avant de le publier ! mdr. Syao et Duo ça rime pas d'abord, parce que c'est Syaor**an** ! (et toc ! loool). Excellent mon début ? Hum… mouai… Un peu bateau je trouve, même si j'imagine parfaitement la scène quand je la lis ! lol. Pour ce qui est de Duo, bah vi, l'est amoureux, tu le sais, nan ? Et puis pour Heero … no spoiler ! lol. Tu as raison : c'est ça que j'aime pas dans mes scènes Kiara/Duo, je tombe dans un kawai… monstrueusement guimauve !lol. Déjà que ma fic est un sacré exemple de kawai… Mais je me soigne, je suis une cure ! Lool. Pour ce qui est du lemon, tu le sais aussi (vi bieeentôôôôôôt !). Et puis je voulais savoir… pourquoi un renard ? oO Je te promet qu'une fois le bac passé je te dessinerai un renard et un lapin qui font du ski ! mdr J'imagine déjà trop la scène ! lol. « ça sent le 02x01 » tu sais que tu m'as fait la même remarque quand t'as lu ce chapitre pour la première fois ! Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ! Pour ce qui est du chapitre avec le bouquet de fleurs, c'est TRES bientôt ! mdr. Pour le supermarché, va falloir attendre encore un ti peu ;).Voilà ! Graaaande RAR pour graaaande review :)) Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Kisu

_**Florinoir**_ : Salut ! Oui, je sais, je suis une vrai sadique (comment ça j'aime bien ! Mais naaaaaaaan!). Tu sais Duo ne va pas résister longtemps à « l'appel de la débauche incarnée » ! mdr. Pour ce qui est du lendemain et de la rencontre Heero/Duo… Heero va-t-il se taper la honte de sa vie ? Ou bien Duo va-t-il lui sauter dessus, trop frustré pour résister à la tentation ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! Look. Contente que t'aimes bien les scènes entre Kiara et Duo, mais je les aime pas trop… looool. En tout cas, moi j'aime toujours autant avoir tes reviews, je les attends toujours avec impatience ! Merci encore ! (ps : un conseil : fais construire une piscine, ça t'évitera d'éponger ;) )

Tout s'efface

Chapitre 4

« Shit ! »

Duo sortit de la douche en pestant contre la centrale d'eau chaude qui avait décidé de ne pas marcher aujourd'hui.

Depuis son retour hier soir, rien n'allait.

Depuis hier...

Hier...

Duo secoua la tête, mais son corps réagissait déjà malgré lui.

Heero...

Maudissant le japonais, le natté enfila à la hâte un jean et son pull bleu.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre aux répétitions.

Vraiment aucune.

Pourtant, il devait y aller.

Arrêter de faire le gamin et affronter la réalité.

Affronter Heero et son corps qui le rendait fou.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« Bonjour tout le monde les gens. » cria l'américain en pénétrant dans la salle où se trouvaient déjà les quatre musiciens.

Quatre l'accueillit chaudement, Trowa et Wufei furent plus réservés, comme à leurs habitudes.

Duo se tourna machinalement vers le guitariste.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un rapide haussement d'épaules.

Heero venait tout bonnement de s'adresser à lui comme à un inconnu.

Duo essaya d'ignorer le pincement qu'il ressentait au niveau de son cœur et se retourna vers ses amis.

« Alors, on se met au boulot ? Il nous reste moins de trois semaines les gars et on est loin d'être près prêt ! »

Chacun se dirigea à sa place.

Wufei commença, suivit par Quatre puis par Trowa et Heero.

Et enfin Duo.

Duo et sa voix irréelle.

Duo qui avait tord.

Les Deathwings étaient prêts.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Il l'avait ignorer.

Durant toute la matinée.

Heero avait fait comme s'il n'existait pas.

Comme si rien ne c'était passé hier soir.

Comme s'il avait oublié...

Duo savait que c'était cela.

Heero ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé le soir précédant.

Mais pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça avec lui ?

Il ne lui adressait plus un de ces regards qui lui étaient réservés après chaque fin de chanson.

Rien.

Et leur répétition quotidienne venait de se terminer.

Duo se dirigea vers sa voiture plus déçu qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il entendit des pas résonner derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement et croisa deux lacs cobalts.

Des yeux posant une question.

Une simple question.

« Viens. » murmura Duo

Il entra dans la voiture suivit du japonais.

Duo était en pleine interrogation : pourquoi Heero réagissait-il comme cela ?

Et surtout pourquoi, lui, accordait-il tant d'importance au comportement du japonais ?

« Duo, il faut que je te parle. C'est à propos d'hier soir. »

La voix de son vis-à-vis le fit sursauter.

Il se tourna vers Heero, étonné.

« Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose seulement que tu étais là et que tu es partit. Je ne me souviens ni de ce que je t'ai dit, ni de ce que j'ai bien pu faire. Mais je ne pense pas avoir été des plus agréables. Alors je tenais à m'excuser. »

Duo resta bouche bée devant tant de miracles en si peut de temps. Heero qui parlait et faisait des excuses... Cela relevait du surnaturel !

« Duo ? » appela le japonais.

« Heu... oui...heu... je ... ok. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? »

« Non, non, non ! Rien de dramatique ! » répondit précipitamment l'américain en se garant.

« Tu es sûr ? » s'enquit le guitariste en s'approchant beaucoup trop prêt du natté.

Celui-ci sentit ses poils se hérisser et ses joues se colorer face à la proximité du japonais.

Il avala difficilement sa salive tandis que ses yeux se rivaient aux deux lagons inhabituellement si sombres.

Heero avança sa tête vers celle de son vis-à-vis et s'arrêta lorsque ses lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques malheureux millimètres de la bouche tremblante de Duo.

« A... demain... Duo... » chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque et envoûtante.

L'américain eut à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration momentanément hors service que le japonais avait déjà quitté la voiture et laissait derrière lui un jeune homme tremblant de désir et aux multiples questions.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ce soir là, allongé dans son lit, Duo laissa son esprit vagabonder, chose qu'il n'avait pu faire le reste de la journée.

Kiara était maintenant couchée et endormie, mais lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Pourquoi ?

La réponse était à la fois simple et compliquée.

Logique et irrationnelle.

La réponse était Heero.

Heero de qui il ne connaissait rien mais dont il voulait tout connaître.

Heero auquel il ne comprenait rien mais qu'il souhaitait ardemment comprendre.

Heero qui le rendait fou...

Comment pouvait-il en être à ce stade là au bout d'une seule semaine ?

Comment pouvait-il éprouver cette foule de sentiments pour un mec dont il ne connaissait pratiquement rien ?

Lui qui était généralement si difficile au niveau sentimental.

Lui qui ne tombait pratiquement jamais amoureux depuis que ses nuits n'étaient consacrées qu'à Kiara. Kiara faisant ses dents, Kiara couvrant un angine, Kiara faisant un cauchemar...

Jamais personne d'autre n'occupait ses nuits.

Cela ne lui manquait pas.

Cela ne lui avait jamais véritablement manqué.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Car Duo venait d'avoir un coup de foudre.

Il était fou d'Heero Yuy.

Mais la question ne résidait pas là.

Non.

La véritable question se situait dans cette simple phrase :

A quoi jouait Heero ?

Son petit manège qui avait eu lieu ce midi même avait été plus que suggestif.

Seulement, que pensait le japonais ?

Que voulait-il réellement ?

C'était cela que se demandait Duo.

Et il avait beau se retourner le problème dans sa tête, il ne voyait aucune réponse qui lui semblait juste.

La fatigue eut raison de l'américain, qui sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil perturbé.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« Salut les gars ! »

« A demain Duo. » lui répondit Quatre, vite imité par Trowa et Wufei.

Il quitta la salle remarqua alors Heero appuyé contre le mur, fumant avec délectation une cigarette.

Dieu qu'il était beau ! Les yeux clos, le visage détendu, ses cheveux suivant la caresse du vent.

Duo admira de tout son saoul le japonais.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de épier les gens à leur insu, Duo ? » déclara le japonais.

Duo eut un léger sursaut de surprise.

« Je... Heu, » bégaya-t-il tandis que ses joues se coloraient face à la honte éprouvée. « Excuse moi. »

Heero ouvrit les yeux et fixa Duo d'un air moqueur.

« Je plaisantais, baka ! On y va ? »

L'américain secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

Le trajet se fit comme d'habitude dans le silence le plus complet.

« J'ai une course à faire, cela ne te dérange pas si je te ramène un peu plus tard ou tu veux que je te dépose à la gare ? »

« Ça ne me gène pas, j'ai tout mon temps. » déclara le guitariste d'une voix calme et posée.

Duo de dirigea alors vers le centre commercial.

Ce soir Kiara et lui étaient invités chez tante Hélène et il se devait de lui apporter quelque chose pour la remercier d'avoir gardé sa fille.

Les deux jeunes gens se rendirent côte à côte vers les magasins.

Duo s'arrêta devant un fleuriste et y entra.

« Bonjour Monsieur, que désirez-vous ? »

« Je voudrais un bouquet de roses saumon s'il vous plait. »

« Bien-sûr, combien ? »

« Je ne sais pas... une dizaine. »

La jeune fleuriste lui adressa un petit sourire timide et commença le bouquet.

Duo se tourna vers Heero qui fixait la vendeuse d'une façon que le natté n'arrivait pas à définir.

Cette dernière vint à sa rencontre, bouquet à la main :

« Cela vous convient-il Monsieur ? »

« C'est parfait mademoiselle. » répondit Duo avec un grand sourire.

La jeune femme rougit et prit un air béat.

« Cela vous fera 15 €. »

Duo sortit sa carte bleu et la lui tendit.

La fleuriste la prit avec précipitation.

L'américain s'amusa face au regard en coin que lui jetait celle-ci alors qu'il tapait son code.

Elle lui donna son ticket et sa carte.

« Je vous remercie. » lui dit aimablement Duo.

« Mais je vous en prie, Monsieur. A très bientôt j'espère. »

« Bien entendu. »

Duo prit le bouquet et se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir sourit à la jeune femme.

Il regarda discrètement Heero qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ce dernier regardait droit devant lui, la colère se lisant sur son visage. Colère qui ne disparut pas jusqu'à la voiture.

« Heero, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Hn, non. »

« T'es sûr ? »

Le jeune asiatique s'arrêta en plein dans le parking et fit face à l'américain.

« As-tu vu comment te regardais cette vendeuse dans le magasin ? » débita-t-il avec hargne.

Duo resta interdit devant la réplique du japonais.

« Quoi ! »

« Me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarquée, elle te reluquait avec un sourire de collégienne. »

Heero s'approcha de Duo et lui murmura, les yeux plongés dans les siens :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne me fait pas plaisir qu'elle te regarde comme ça. Tu as une explication, Duo ? »

Le natté ne comprenait plus rien, si ce n'était que la bouche d'Heero se rapprochait dangereusement de la sienne.

« Tu... sais... pourquoi... Duo ? » souffla-t-il

L'américain s'humidifia les lèvres du bout de la langue, ce qui eut pour effet de foncer encore plus les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

« Je... » murmura Duo.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable l'interrompit.

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent et se séparèrent d'un bon.

Duo attrapa son portable et décrocha :

« Allô ? »

« Monsieur Maxwell, ici l'école Michelet. Je vous appelle au sujet de votre fille. »

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » s'enquit l'américain, paniqué.

« Kiara a eut un petit accident en cours de sport, elle a été emmenée à l'hôpital. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? C'est grave ? Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur. Elle c'est cassé le poignet. Elle vous attend à l'hôpital. »

« Je vous remercie, je m'y rends immédiatement. Bonne fin d'après midi et merci encore. »

« Je vous en prie. »

Duo raccrocha et se précipita dans sa voiture.

Heero s'installa et demanda :

« Quelque chose de grave ? »

« Pas trop. Enfin, j'espère. »

Il n'avait pas envie de parler.

Il avait ranger la scène précédant l'appel dans un coin de sa tête mais pour le moment sa fille occupait toutes ses pensées.

Duo déposa le japonais chez lui sans un mot et prit la direction de l'hôpital.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« Kiara on y va. »

« Non papa ! Je regarde la Belle et le Clochard, c'est pas fini ! »

« Mais il faut qu'on rentre maintenant. » répéta Duo, sa patience commençant à s'amoindrir.

« Ecoute Duo, tu peux me la laisser si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Tu es sûre tante Hélène ? »

« Mais oui, puisque je te le dis ! Aller vas ! »

« Merci t'es un amour. » répondit Duo en la serrant contre lui. « Tu es sage Kiara et tu fais bien attention à ton poignet. Ok girl ? »

« Yes dad', it's ok ! »

« Je viens la chercher demain en fin d'après midi, c'est bon ? »

« Mais oui ! »

« A demain, my love. »

« Bye dad' ! »

Duo quitta la petite maison le sourire aux lèvres.

Il roula fenêtres ouvertes, musique à fond.

Il essayait par tous les moyens de ne pas réfléchir.

Il ne voulais pas réfléchir.

Car il ne savait pas quoi penser.

De son attitude.

De l'attitude d'Heero.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Et pourtant il souhaitait plus que tout que cette situation s'éclaircisse.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il se trouvait en face du " Zorro ".

Sans qu'il n'y ai fait attention, il était venu ici, où tout avait plus ou moins commencé.

Il éteignit le moteur et la voix de Kurt Cobain par la même occasion.

Il resta assis, les yeux rivés sur la porte de l'établissement, ne sachant que faire.

Il se décida enfin, au bout de quelques minutes.

Il sortit de sa voiture et entra dans le " Zorro ".

Ses pas le portèrent directement devant la piste de danse.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.

Il était là.

Duo resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui hantait ses pensées.

Heero.

Ce dernier fit soudain volte-face comme s'il avait sentit le regard de l'américain posé sur lui.

Un sourire éclaira son beau visage diabolique tandis qu'il s'approchait de Duo tel un aigle sur sa proie.

Il s'arrêta devant lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Bonsoir mon ange. Alors, on arrivait pas à dormir ? »

Il déposa dans le cou de l'américain un léger baiser avant de l'attirer avec force contre lui.

« Heero je ne... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo, je ne suis pas saoul cette fois si. Tu es arrivé à temps. »

L'américain sentit les mains du japonais se balader le long de son dos pour arrêter leur expédition à la naissance de ses reins.

Duo soupira faiblement dans le cou de son compagnon, qui resserra son étreinte.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là. » entendit-il à son oreille. « Tu me manquais déjà. »

Duo se stoppa et se détacha du japonais pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Il attrapa la main de celui-ci et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

« Ecoute Heero, » commença-t-il une fois dehors « j'aimerai bien savoir à quoi tu joues. »

« A quoi je joue ? » demanda le guitariste d'une voix pleine d'innocence.

« Arrête, Heero. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Heero le regarda fixement et s'avança vers Duo, une lueur hypnotique dansant dans ses yeux cobalts.

« Ce que je veux ? répéta-t-il. C'est... Toi »

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Je te veux toi. » susurra Heero tout en rapprochant sa tête de celle de Duo. « J'ai envie de toi. »

Et avant que ce dernier n'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, les lèvres du japonais se posèrent sur sa bouche.

La douceur fut vite remplacée par la force. Heero plaqua le natté contre mur.

Puis il effleura de sa langue les lèvres de Duo qui s'ouvrirent pour permettre au baiser de s'approfondir.

Le japonais ne se fit pas prier et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon.

Commença alors une danse passionnée, leurs langues se mêlèrent, comme si elles ne voulaient faire qu'une.

Heero caressa langoureusement le palet de Duo avant d'interrompre le baiser, à bout de souffle.

A suivre...

Fini le 11 avril 2004

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites d'un Heero qui fume une cigarette une jambe appuyée sur le mur portant une veste en cuir_ bave _? Ça te rappelle personne Setsu'? (qui a crié RENNNNNNNNNNNN ! ;)) ) RDV pour le prochain chapitre (qui risque et de plaire à certaines :) ). D'ici là, portez-vous bien. Merci de m'avoir lu.

Bisous


	6. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Daiya (je n' ai pas changé d'identité entre temps)

Titre : Tout s'efface / chapitre 5

Origine : GW

Disclamer : ...G-Boys pas à moa... Pourquoi monde cruel ! T.T

Genre : UA, semi-POV de Duo, Yaoi, et (roulement de tambours et musique de fond super angoissante) tadammm : LEMON !

Couple : 02+K+02, 02+01?02 (? signifie que c'est ambigu), 01x02x01 (arrêtez de baver), 05+S+05, léger 04+03+04

Notounette : Nous voilà enfin au lemon ! Je n'avais pas prévu de le mettre tout de suite, mais c'est fait ! Ce n'est que mon deuxième alors JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, soyez indulgents ! Lemon dédié bien entendu à my Setsu' ;pp (comment en aurais-je écrit sans les tiens!), z'espère k'il va te plaire ! (même si tu le connais déjà, lol)

RAR :

_**Sailor Sayuri**_ : L'intérêt de finir mon chapitre sur ce baiser c'est de faire durer le suspens (si suspens il y a !lol). Un peu de frustration, ça ne fait pas de mal… !lol. Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau. Merci de prendre le temps de me laisser une review. Bizz

_**Lu**_ : Généralement, j'essaie de publier un chapitre toutes les semaines vu que cette fic est terminée. Mais en ce moment c'est assez difficile. Mais je promets de ne pas excéder deux semaines. Sinon tu as raison, les choses vont se clarifier, mais c'est loin d'être fini, ce n'est que le début ;). J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bizoux

_**Neko**_ : Voilà la suite ! C'est vrai que Heero est assez possessif, mais il a un caractère assez extrême… Mais tu sais la scène qui suit celle du fleuriste, je ne l'aime toujours pas, même si je l'ai modifiée un peu avant de la publier. J'avoue qu'un Heero en goth ça m'inspire ! lol. Et fais gaffe de ne pas créer un dysfonctionnement avec ton clavier… mdr. Je te remercie de ta fidélité, ça me fais réellement chaud au cœur. J'espère que cette suite sera à ton goût ;-p (ne t'inquiète pas pour ce que tu m'as demandé, ça ne me dérange absolument pas). Bisous

_**Hanako32**_ : Tu sais, ça réchauffe le cœur quand quelqu'un te dit qu'il adore ta fic. Alors je te dis juste MERCI. Et j'espère que tu vas continuer à l'apprécier (et tu n'as pas à me remercier de t'avoir répondu, c'est tout à fait normal)

_**Iria chan**_ : Tu es fan de moi :)))) J'suis trop contente ! Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Et je suis heureuse que Heero et Duo te plaisent dans ma fic. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bisous, en espérant que ce qatari te plaia également.

**_Florinoir_** : Mais non, tu passes pas pour « une bite sur pattes » Hee-chan ! T'es juste TRES (trop!) obsédé ! lol. Est-ce qu'il vont conclure ? Très bonne question ! lol. Bah réponse dans ce chapitre ! mdr. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le 2x1, mais cette fic est du 1x2 pur et dur lol. Mais le 02x01 est mon couple préféré, donc il se peut qu'un jour, dans un avenir proche… lol. Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et tes reviews sont toujours un réels plaisir. Bizouxx (quand tu auras ouvert ta plage artificielle, dis-le moi, je viendrai faire bronzette ;))))) )

_**Lihiel **_: Je suis contente de te revoir ! Je suis heureuse que l'évolution de ma fic te plaise, même si elle pour l'instant très bateau (mais est-elle vraiment originale !lol). Heero, comme je l'ai déjà dit, a un caractère très extrême dans ma fic, ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire… Et tu as raison, il est trop entreprenant. Est-ce que ça va lui porter chance ? Peut-être… Je te remercie pour ta fic, et j'espère que la suite te plaira. bizz

**_Aki no Sabaku_** : Qui êtes-vous ? Nous nous connaissons ? Oui ? Vous êtes sûr ? … Attendez que je cherche dans mes archives… Ah mais oui, bien sûr ! Excusez-moi, je ne me souvenez pas de vous… mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Alors, t'as réussis à trouver ! Ah oui, c'est vrai, ça avait disparut…. Mdrrrrr t'es trop nulle! Enfin bon ! Je ne compte pas approfondir le 03x04, ma fic restera une 01x02 pure et dure. Et pis t'arrête avec Kiara, vilaine ! T'es méchante ! Pour ce qui est des impasses… ya toujours des impasses, la vie n'est qu'une succession d'impasses, n'est-ce pas ? Lol (et pis, les impasses ça a son intérêt… si si , j'te jure ! Il faut le chercher, mais yen a un ! Mdr). Je ne sais pas s'il y a réellement des trucs cachés dans ma fic (faut dire qu'elle date !lol) mais tu seras là pour me le dire ! lol. Comment ça je suis maso ! Et toi alors ! Espèce de sale petite moyenne :pppp ( Fais gaffe mon chaudron et mon livre d'incantation de magie noire sont pas loin…;pp). Et pis je révise VRAIMENT mon bac ! Mauvaise langue ! Pff… Je suis contente que t'aimes ma fic, car ton avis est important pour moi. Gros bizoux ma tite moyenne. A toute à l'heure ! Mdrrr (au fait, on part quand pour Mars ?)

_**MaisquicelapeutilêtreXD**_ : Bonjour l'inconnu(e) (mais qui êtes vous?mdrrr). En fait c'est pas que je l'aime pas trop (dans sa globalité, je le trouve potable), mais c'est la scène qui suis celle de la fleuriste qui ne me convient pas, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… pourtant je l'ai modifiée avant de publier le chapitre mais ça ne me va toujours pas… En tout cas je ne me souvenait plus que tu avais tant aimé ce chapitre :). Genre moi je t'ai mise à la bourre ! La bonne excuse que voilà ! mdr… Sinon je ne savais pas que « Zorro » signifiait « renard » (vi vi, chui en TL…;) ) Quand à l'attitude d'Heero, contente qu'elle te plaise :) Mais c'est pas drôle, ya aucune surprise pour toi :( T'as réussi à résister, ou tu as lu le chapitre 5 avant publication ? Lol. «Sinon ton écriture est tellement fluide que j'en viens à t'envier » O.O Ouah ! Toi qui me dis ça, c'est pire qu'un grand honneur c'est … un rêve ? Franchement, je suis (très) loin d'être d'accord avec toi, car quand je relis cette fic, je m'aperçois de tellement d'erreurs que j'ai presque honte de la publier… Je l'aime, cette fic, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir écrite il y a cinq ou six ans… lol. Mais merci quand même pour le compliment (ça me touche vraiment, car tu sais combien ton avis, tes commentaires et tes conseils sont pour moi d'une importance précieuse). Thank you pour ta review, inconu(e). Gros biznoux de la presque maintenant blonde (je suis revenue à mon origine ;))) )

Tout s'efface

Chapitre 5

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, aussi essoufflés et tremblant l'un que l'autre.

« Heero je... »

« Chut... ne dis rien. Viens. »

Heero prit la main de son vis à vis et l'entraîna dans les ruelles sombres de la ville.

Duo ne réfléchissait pas, il n'en avait ni les capacités et encore moins l'envie.

Ce qu'il sentait, c'était ce doigt qui caressait langoureusement sa paume et qui envoyait des milliers de décharges électriques dans tout son corps.

« On est arrivé. » chuchota soudainement Heero alors qu'il mettait la clef dans la serrure.

Duo entra à la suite du japonais.

A peine la porte fut-elle refermée que Heero reprit possession de ses lèvres avec fougue.

Le japonais le plaqua contre le mur, tandis que ses doigts couraient le long de son flanc.

Il lâcha sa bouche et entreprit de retirer le pull de l'américain.

Ce dernier l'aida dans sa tâche et en quelques secondes Duo se retrouva torse nu devant lui.

Heero plongea son regard envoûtant dans celui de Duo.

Il posa un de ses doigts sur le torse pâle de son compagnon et l'effleura en y dessinant des arabesques.

Duo sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

Heero se rapprocha de lui, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes et posa sa bouche sur la nuque offerte de l'américain.

Celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière pour mieux profiter des caresses du japonais.

Heero laissa glisser ses lèvres sur le torse de Duo, s'arrêtant aux deux petits bourgeons qu'il mordilla tendrement.

Duo gémit sous la caresse et se tordit de plaisir lorsque la langue de Heero vint se perdre dans la couture de son jean.

Heero cessa son expédition et remonta son visage à la hauteur de celui de l'américain.

Il prit ses lèvres avec gourmandise et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« J'ai envie de toi... »

Il attrapa Duo par les hanches et le souleva.

Il le déposa ensuite sur ce qui semblait être un canapé.

Le jeune homme se débarrassa de sa veste en cuir et posa son regard dans la trouble mer améthyste.

A travers le brouillard de désir, Duo fut éblouit devant la beauté presque surnaturelle du japonais dans la douce lueur de la lune.

Il approcha sa mains du visage de son compagnon et lui caressa timidement la joue.

Un petit son étouffé semblable à un rire sortit de la bouche d'Heero.

Ce dernier tourna la tête et attrapa entre ses dents un des doigts de Duo.

L'américain eut un soupir de surprise face à ce revirement de situation, soupir qui devint vite gémissements lorsque Heero suça sensuellement un à un les doigts de futur amant.

Pendant ce temps, la main du japonais effleurait le torse de Duo pour enfin atteindre le bouton du jean.

Il le détacha et dégrafa la fermeture.

Il laissa ensuite les doigts de l'américain pour arriver à enlever le pantalon.

Il frôla le boxer rouge de son compagnon, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement.

Heero enleva avec une lenteur exaspérante la dernière barrière de vêtements, libérant de sa prison le désir de Duo.

Il caressa du bout des doigts le membre fièrement dressé puis enveloppa de sa bouche le désir de son amant.

Il fit glisser sa langue experte autour de l'extrémité puis entama un mouvement de vas et viens.

Les gémissements de Duo s'intensifièrent, tandis que ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

Un feu le consumait, il était à la merci d'Heero et de sa bouche audacieuse.

Dans un cri, l'américain libéra son essence recueillit par Heero.

Ce dernier se redressa et dirigea ses mains vers les cheveux de Duo.

Il détacha l'élastique et plongea ses doigts dans les douces vagues châtaigne de l'américain.

« Tu es si beau... » murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec langueur.

Heero se détacha quelques moments pour achever de se déshabiller puis retourna à Duo.

Il effleura les lèvres rouges de Duo et balada sa main jusqu'à sa cheville. Il la remonta ensuite, s'attardant sur les hanches, les pectoraux, le cou, pour enfin finir sa course sur la joue de son amant, s'amusant des frissons qu'il faisait naître et s'extasiant face à la douceur de sa peau.

Il présenta ses doigts à l'américain qui s'empressa de les attraper entre ses lèvres et de les humidifier de sa langue taquine.

Heero enleva sa main.

Duo eut un léger sursaut de surprise lorsqu'il sentit un doigt entrer dans son intimité, mais le plaisir terrassa les autres sentiments et des soupirs s'échappèrent de ses lèvres tandis que d'autres doigts venaient rejoindre le premier.

L'américain eut un soupir de frustration lorsque Heero les retira, éprouvant un sentiment de vide.

Il sentit le japonais le rejoindre sur le canapé, puis quelque chose de plus conséquent s'introduisit en lui.

Duo souleva ses hanches dans un gémissement de pur plaisir et noua ses jambes autour de Heero.

Celui riva son regard à celui de l'américain qui se noya dans les yeux presque noirs de désir de son amant.

Heero commença son vas et viens, accélérant la cadence au même rythme que les gémissements de Duo s'intensifiaient.

L'américain sentit une chaleur immense l'envahir tandis que sa vue et son esprit se brouillaient.

Tout autour d'eux semblait se désintégrer, comme si le monde se détruisait mais qu'eux ne s'en souciait pas.

D'ailleurs tout pouvait arriver, rien ne l'empêcherait de ne faire qu'un avec Heero.

Duo murmura plusieurs fois le prénom de son amant, telle une formule magique capable de rendre ce moment unique. Eternel.

Plus rien ne comptait outre leurs corps ne faisant qu'un.

Et dans un cri de délice, Heero atteignit les sommets du plaisir et laissa en Duo l'empreinte de son bonheur, puis il retomba sur le corps moite de l'américain.

Le japonais entoura Duo de ses bras et le couple s'endormit paisiblement.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Il se sentait si bien.

En accord avec lui même.

Apaisé.

Comme le calme après la tempête.

Son corps lui semblait léger.

Cependant, quelque chose manquait.

Lui manquait.

Il essaya de se glisser entre les brumes si tentantes du sommeil, et se risqua d'ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre.

La lumière matinale l'aveugla.

Il bougea légèrement, tendit un bras.

Et là, la réalité éclata : il était seul.

Voilà ce qui créait en lui ce manque aigu.

Sa chaleur.

Son corps près du sien.

Lui.

Plus là.

Duo se redressa et remarqua alors qu'il ne se trouvait plus sur le canapé, mais dans un grand lit.

L'américain cessa tout mouvement, bloqua sa respiration et tendit l'oreille.

Rien.

Pas un bruit.

Il n'était plus ici.

Pour s'en assurer, Duo quitta le lit et sortit de la chambre.

Il se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être la cuisine et remarque une feuille de papier posée sur la table :

Duo,

Je suis désolé de te laisser mais je dois aller travailler.

Fais comme chez toi.

Je ne rentrerai pas avant les répétitions donc claque juste la porte en sortant.

Passe une bonne journée.

H.Y.

Duo soupira de déception : ce mot lui semblait si impersonnel, si froid.

Mais que s'était-il imaginé ?

Qu'une nuit passée avec Heero rendrait ce dernier fou de lui, tendre et affectueux ?

Pour le japonais, ce qu'ils venaient de connaître ne représentait rien de plus qu'une " partie de jambes en l'air " comme il en vivait chaque fois qu'il se rendait au " Zorro ".

Rien de plus qu'une histoire d'un soir.

Il était persuadé qu'un mot semblable à celui-là était négligemment posé sur cette même table à chaque fois.

Duo secoua la tête, se persuadant que tout cela n'était pas important, qu'il devait cesser de se comporter comme un adolescent lors de sa première fois.

Le jeune homme se rendit dans le salon où il récupéra ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, témoignage de leur nuit d'ivresse.

Il les enfila avec hâte, attacha rapidement ses cheveux et quitta cette maison qui lui rappelait de trop cuisants souvenirs.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la scène, posa l'instrument sur sa cuisse gauche et effleura lentement les cordes.

Un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché une guitare.

Cela lui rappelait tant de tristes souvenirs.

Il se rappelait encore de ces nuits sombres et profondes, dans leur minuscule appartement au chauffage pratiquement inexistant. Ces nuits où leurs espoirs semblaient s'éteindre, où leurs vies leurs paraissaient inutiles et trop difficiles à assumer. Ces nuits où elle lui demandait de sa douce voix : " Duo, joue moi quelque chose. "

Il prenait alors sa guitare et faisait comme maintenant.

Il frôlait les cordes, puis plaquait quelques accords avant d'entamer une mélodie gaie et entraînante. Quelque chose qui fasse partir cette lueur de désespoir et apparaître la joie dans ses doux yeux bleus.

Cela, il y parvenait dès qu'il se mettait à chanter, dès que sa voix accompagnait l'instrument à corde.

Il chantait l'amour, le bonheur. Tous ces sentiments qu'eux seuls savaient se communiquer mais que les autres semblaient vouloir leur refuser.

C'est ce qu'il fit à ce moment.

Il joua cette musique qu'elle aimait tant et qu'il n'avait pas interprétée depuis sa disparition.

Il chanta avec toute son âme, les yeux clos.

Elle apparut.

Derrière ses paupières son visage se matérialisa.

Elle lui souriait, de ce sourire enchanteur qui demeurait le seul capable d'éclairer son cœur.

Celui-ci se gonfla d'amour et de tristesse mêlés.

Il plaqua les derniers accords et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Duo essuya du bout des doigts les quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, tout en se rappelant ce que lui intimait sa sœur dans ses moments de faiblesse :

« Maxwell don't cry Duo, souvint-en toujours. »

Même s'il aimait Kiara plus que sa vie, le vide laissé par la mort de sa sœur était toujours présent.

Seulement, une nouvelle flamme venait de s'allumer dans son cœur.

Une flamme qui venait de croître en une nuit, et qui commençait à prendre une place plus qu'importante.

Duo entendit des bruits étouffés de conversation à l'extérieur.

Il posa sa guitare sèche en dessous de sa veste et attendit que les membres de Deathwings le rejoignent.

L'appréhension lui tiraillait le ventre, mais il se força à placer sur ces lèvres un sourire accueillant.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« Mais comment a-t-elle fait son compte ? » s'enquit Quatre avec un sourire attendri.

« Tu la connais, Quat-chan, c'est un casse-cou dans l'âme ! »

« C'est pas pour rien qu'elle est ta fille ! » s'exclama Wufei.

Duo se tourna vers le chinois, l'air soudainement intéressé.

« Mais dis moi, Wuffy, ce n'est pas un grand jour pour toi aujourd'hui ? »

« Comment cela se fait-il que tu t'en souviennes, Maxwell ? » demanda suspicieusement son ami.

« Je me souviens de tout ! Alors, raconte. Tu l'emmènes où Sally ? Au Ritz ? »

« Si j'avais les moyens, ça se saurait ! »

« Aller, dis ! »

« C'est pas tes affaires ! »

« Ahhhhh, » hurla l'américain « l'heure de la vengeance a sonné ! »

Il s'élança vers Wufei qui s'échappa en criant :

« Maxwell arrête ! »

« Tu as réveillé les foudres de ma colère. »

Le jeune homme rattrapa le chinois et l'attira à lui.

« Prépare toi à recevoir le châtiment suprême : les guilis ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Duo enfonça son doigts dans les côtes de Wufei.

« Non ! Pas les cha... chatouilles..., dit-il entre deux éclats de rire, arrê...te Maxwell s'il... te... te plait »

« Mouahahahahah ! » hurla l'américain, un air ravi, presque sadique sur le visage.

« Pitié, » implora le chinois en se tortillant de plus belle « ai...dez moi ! »

« Bonjour. » déclara soudain une voix froide.

Duo la reconnu immédiatement.

Il cessa ses chatouilles et se redressa d'un bon.

Il posa son regard sur le visage de celui qui était maintenant son amant.

« Merci Heero, tu m'as sauvé la vie ! » dit Wufei en s'époussetant. « T'es un vrai gamin Maxwell ! »

Celui se tourna vers lui et lui tira la langue.

Le chinois soupira de désespoir tout en maugréant :

« Quel puéril ! Il ne grandira jamais ! »

« Je t'ai entendu Wufinet. » lança joyeusement Duo.

« WUFEI ! » hurla l'intéressé.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wufinou ? Tu veux encore des pitits guilis ? » menaça le natté en s'approchant du chinois.

« Non ! Maxwell je te préviens si... »

« Stop ! » les interrompit Quatre « Duo, ça suffit, laisse Wufei tranquille. Toi qui te plains d'être en retard ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on avancera ! »

« T'as raison ! S'cuse. »

Puis, se tournant vers Wufei :

« Je me vengerai. » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire enfantin.

Le chinois lui jeta un regard noir et alla s'asseoir derrière sa batterie.

Duo se rappela alors de la présence d'Heero.

Il se dirigea donc vers lui, dos à la scène et donc à ses amis, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

Sourire qui disparut vite face au regard courroucé du japonais.

« Bonjour Heero. » murmura-t-il tout de même d'une voix douce.

« Faut que je te parle, » cingla le guitariste « mais pas maintenant. Après la répétition. »

Après un léger mouvement de tête signifiant la fin de leur conversation, Heero le dépassa pour se diriger vers les autres membres du groupe.

Duo sentit un poids envahir son cœur, tandis que des larmes lui brouillaient la vue.

Des milliers de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Il resta là, dos à eux, revoyant l'éclat de haine dans les yeux de son amant.

« Duo qu'est-ce que tu fait ? Tu viens ? »

Le jeune homme respira un bon coup et essuya discrètement ses paupières.

Cela faisait deux fois en une journée qu'il venait de pleurer, cela démontrait que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Car ça ne lui arrivait jamais.

Il rejoignit ses amis, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« La maison de production ayant avancé notre rendez-vous d'une semaine, je pense qu'il serait bien de préparer la sélection des chansons ainsi que l'ordre de passage dès maintenant, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda Duo d'une voix professionnelle.

Les autres membres acquiescèrent.

« Il nous faut en choisir quatre ou cinq maximum. » reprit l'américain. « Lesquelles vous plairaient ? »

« J'aimerai bien que l'on interprète " The last day ", je trouve qu'il met bien en valeur chacun de nous. » dit Quatre.

« J'y ai pensé aussi. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Peut-être " Deathwings ", notre première chanson ainsi que " Rêve éveillé ". » proposa Trowa.

« Je ne crois pas que " Rêve éveillé " soit notre meilleur morceau. » intervint Wufei.

« Je suis d'accord avec Wufei, Tro-chan. » ajouta Quatre. « Et toi Duo, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Moi, personellement, j'opterai plutôt pour " The last day ", " Deathwings ", " Died ", " La chanson des anges " et ... " Soleil noir ". »

Une exclamation parcoura les trois amis du natté.

« Tu tiens vraiment à la chanter, Duo ? » risqua Quatre.

« Oui. » répliqua l'américain « Je suis convaincu que c'est notre plus belle chanson. »

Un silence envahit la salle.

« Je te respecte beaucoup pour ce que tu fais Maxwell. » déclara solennellement Wufei.

Duo lui adressa un petit sourire avant de faire face aux autres membres.

« Nous sommes d'accord pour le choix des chansons ? »

« Je te suis, Duo. » dit Quatre.

« Pour ma part je pense que c'est un excellent choix. » ajouta le chinois.

« Moi également. » termina Trowa.

Duo se tourna vers le japonais, qui s'était contenté de les écouter dans un silence presque dédaigneux :

« Heero ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix sèche.

Celui-ci eut un geste de la main.

« Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour vous donné mon avis. Et puis, je ne connais pas Soleil noir. »

« Nous te la jouerons demain. »

« Si tu le souhaites. » répliqua-t-il avec désinvolture.

« Sur ce, » ajouta le natté en ignorant son amant « je vais y aller. »

Il prit ses affaires et embrassa ses amis avant de quitter la salle, n'attendant pas le japonais.

S'il avait envie de le rejoindre, à sa guise.

Mais il ne l'attendrait pas, il ne viendrait pas le chercher.

Non.

Car il avait déjà mal, il ne voulait pas souffrir encore plus.

Il perçut le claquement de la portière, sentit la voiture s'affaisser sous le poids du japonais.

Duo garda le regard fixé sur le pare-brise.

Il ne risqua aucun regard dans la direction de Heero.

Il mit le contact et démarra doucement.

L'américain attendit quelques minutes pour enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres d'un ton indifférent :

« Que voulais-tu me dire, Heero ? »

**A suivre...**

Terminée le 12 avril 2004

En relisant ce chapitre, j'ai remarqué avec un désespoir profond que mon lemon était d'une pauvreté… Mais je ne l'ai pas changé car il a été écrit comme ça dans le feu de la fic (lol)… Mais je ne suis pas réellement convaincu par son efficacité.

Votre avis serait le bienvenue.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Biznoux à tous…


	7. Chapitre 6

Auteur : Daiya

Titre : Tout s'efface / chapitre 6

Origine : GW

Disclamer : (j'aime pas ce moment ….). Bah y sont pas na moua, c'est pas une nouveauté. Mais Kiara m'appartient :)))

Genre : UA, semi-POV de Duo, Yaoi (un peu tordu) et dispute dans l'air

Couple : 02+01?02, 01x02x01, 02+K+02 (le ? signifie toujours l'ambiguité)

Notounette : Vous allez enfin savoir ce que reproche Heero à Duo ! Bah... z'espère que ça va vous convenir ! (de toutes manières, z'avez pas le choix ;-ppppp). Ce chapitre est TRES court…

Et je m'excuse dès maintenant car le chapitre 7 ne sera publié qu'à partir du 18. Car là je rentre dans le cycle de mon bac… Donc désolée!

RAR :

_Draya Malefoy_ : Désolée, mais si il n'y a pas de suspens, personne n'attend la suite ;ppp En fait je suis une adepte de ce genre de chose, lol. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Merci pour ta review. Biz

_Lihiel_ : Et moi je suis vraiment heureuse que tu apprécies ma fic, et que cette suite te conviens ! Bon, je l'avoue, je suis sadique … mdr. J'aime faire naître la frustration ! Lol. Pour ce qui est du comportement étrange d'Heero, cela ne va pas aller en s'améliorant, je crois bien… (oups, un spoiler de lâché…;) ). Et pour ce qui est du reste… tu sais quelle est ma devise : « La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille »… Est-ce que cela répond à ta question dans laquelle tu me demandais si ça allait s'arranger ! lol. Merci pour tes encouragements. A+. Bizoux

_Aki no Sabaku_ : Ma tite moyennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnne :)))))). Z'ai une review de toi ;ppp. C'est vrai, t'as aimé mon lemon ? Merci : ))) (et d'abord, je suis pas une pauvre fille è-é c'est toi la vilaine :p ). Vi, t'as vu, j'ai pensé à toi en relisant ce chapitre. Je me suis dit : « tient, ça va plaire à Aki car Duo se prend une impasse en pleine tête »… mdr. Je suis désolée que ce chapitre soit trop réaliste (et que ça te fasse penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Heero et Duo…), ce n'était pas voulu :). Et non je ne suis pas méchante, j'aime juste ne pas être TOUT LE TEMPS gentille, c'est tout ! Attends, Duo vient de vivre une nuit de folie, tout ne peut pas être tout rose ! (dis à Duo de rentrer à la maison, j'ai besoin de lui ;)) ). Pour ce qui est du fait que la situation s'arrange ou non (c'est pas très français, tout ça ! Lol), lis la fin de la RAR de Lihiel (au dessus de la tienne) et tu auras ta réponse… Contente que tu aimes cette fics (c'est la seule que tu connais pas ! Mdrrr). J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite… Merci pour ta review, ma tite moyenne à moua :))) ( ps : pour Mars, on va trouver un moyen… Et puis on peut toujours essayer de trouver un dico au noir, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ! Parce que entre ton mot, les « I love U » et tous le reste … quelle grande énigme !). Gros bizoux

_Sailor Sayuri_ : Je suis contente que tu aimes mon lemon. J'avoue qu'il manque de détails, et c'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire mieux, mais bon… Pour ce qui est de ce que va dire Heero à Duo… Réponse au début de ce chapitre ! Mais je pense que c'est quelque chose dont tu ne te doute pas ! Lol (en fait c'est tellement simple que personne y pense ! mdr). J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bizouu

_Neko_ : Je suis heureuse que mon lemon te plaise autant ;). Et tu as tout à fait raison, Heero n'a pas honte ! Quant à savoir à quoi il joue… Réponse dans les prochain chapitres ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Merci pour ta review. Bizz

_Hanako32_ : Je devrais faire un cours sur le sadisme et la frustration ! Lol. Voilà la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise… Bisous

_Florinoir_ : Hum… je crois que ça va être dur de le rendre gentil le Heero… Quoique, si un certain Duo lui propose certaines activités… peut-être que … looool. Et comment es-tu au courant des positions qu'ils ont essayé ! Tu les as épiés, c'est ça ! Faut dire que s'ils utilisent ta chambre… mdr. Merci pour ta review, et à la prochaine. Bizouxx

_Naïa_ : Oh ! Toi aussi tu trouves que je suis sadique et cruelle ? Je vais finir par le croire… lol. En fait c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic, et merci pour tes encouragements. Bizzz

Tout s'efface

Chapitre 6

« Que voulais-tu me dire, Heero ? »

Mais pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à sa question ?

La peur lui nouait ventre, le cœur.

« Gare-toi. »

« Quoi ! »

« Gare toi je te dis. » répéta sèchement Heero.

Duo s'exécuta, trop étonné par cette réponse à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Il éteignit le moteur et se tourna vers Heero, sans oser croiser son regard.

Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour attiser à ce point la colère de son amant ?

Et pourquoi se sentait-t-il si affecté par cet excès de fureur ?

« Regarde moi. » intima la voix du japonais.

Lentement et avec crainte, l'américain leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans la mer glacée.

Cette froideur lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Il fut sur le point de détourner le regard lorsque les yeux d'Heero se teintèrent de culpabilité.

Le japonais leva la main et caressa du bout des doigts la joue de son vis-à-vis.

« Excuse-moi, Duo. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Mais quand je t'ai vu avec Wufei tout à l'heure... »

L'américain ne comprenait rien, et encore moins ce que le chinois avait à faire dans l'histoire.

« Lorsque je suis arrivé, » continua Heero pour se justifier « vous étiez tous les deux au sol en train de rire et... j'ai... en fait j'ai été jaloux. »

Jaloux ? De Chang ! » Son ami d'enfance ?

« Cela doit te parraître ridicule. » ajouta le guitariste.

« Mais Wu est mon ami, rien de plus ! Je le connais depuis plus de cinq ans et il est pratiquement fiancé à une fille adorable ! Je ne comprends pas ta réaction !« s'emporta Duo.

Toute cette histoire le dépassait.

Heero soupira avant de répondre :

« Je sais, je m'excuse. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Je peux me faire pardonner ? » s'enquit-il, une lueur gourmande dans le regard.

« Là, maintenant et ici ? » dit Duo en jetant un coup d'œil à la forêt qui les entourait.

« Là, maintenant et ici. » répéta Heero avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres avec passion.

Duo sentit la langue du japonais s'insinuer dans sa bouche et caresser sa propre langue avec délectation.

Il soupira de plaisir et laissa la lave remplacer son sang.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Duo termina la chanson, l'esprit en transe, la tête baissée.

Puis il releva le visage et posa les yeux sur Heero.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement.

« C'est magnifique. » répondit le japonais en accrochant son regard. « Elle est vraiment de toi ? »

Duo secoua positivement la tête et ajouta d'une petite voix :

« Je suis l'auteur de toutes les chansons du groupe. »

Heero rejoignit la scène, se plaça derrière son amant et entoura son torse de ses bras finement musclés.

« Tu es un vrai géni, mon ange. » murmura-t-il contre lui.

Duo sourit et se retourna pour faire face au japonais.

« Merci » répondit-il tout simplement avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches désordonnées de son compagnon avant de se détacher de lui.

« Tu fais quelque chose ce soir, Duo ? »

L'intéressé détourna le regard.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais Duo n'avait toujours pas eut le courage de lui parler de Kiara.

Pourquoi ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Peut-être parce qu'il trouvait bizarre le fait qu'Heero ne veuille pas montrer leur couple aux autres, même aux membres du groupe.

Il se sentait blessé dans sa fierté.

Mais il y avait aussi ce petit pincement au cœur, drôlement douloureux.

C'était aussi parce que le caractère du japonais le rendait quelques fois perplexe.

Il pouvait se monter aussi froid et distant avec lui que tendre et passionné, comme en cet instant.

Duo se savait pas sur quel pieds danser.

Mais la seule chose en laquelle il était certain, c'était qu'il tenait plus que tout à Heero.

Seulement, il craignait sa réaction.

Pourtant, il allait devoir lui apprendre à un moment ou à un autre. Et ce moment semblait se précipiter de plus en plus.

« Ce soir ? Je... je ne peux pas sortir, désolé. »

« Et quel est ton excuse, cette fois si ? » s'écria Heero.

« Je n'en ai pas ! Je ne peux pas, c'est tout ! »

Heero se contenta de regarder son vis-à-vis avec un mépris glacial, et Duo en eut froid dans le dos.

« Écoute Duo, moi j'en ai marre. Quand tu seras décidé à ce qu'on se voit vraiment, fais moi signe.»

Il prit son blouson de cuir et quitta la salle en claquant la porte.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« Kiara j'ai dit non ! »

« S'te plait papa... »

« Non c'est non, tu vas me reposer ça tout de suite c'est compris ? »

La petite fille esquissa une grimace et se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers le rayons confiseries.

Duo soupira et mania le cadis en direction du stand de boucherie.

Sa dispute avec Heero l'avait mis de fort mauvaise humeur et c'était Kiara qui en payait les pots cassés.

Il sentit son cœur se tordre en voyant l'air triste qui planait sur le visage de sa fille.

« C'est bon, vas les chercher tes sucettes ! »

« C'est vrai ! »

« Oui ! Mais je te préviens, pas plus de deux par semaines, ok ? »

« Yes ! Thank you very very much daddy ! »

Kiara se précipita vers le rayon en sautillant.

Duo se mit à sourire et avança de quelques pas.

Son cadis heurta alors un panier rouge.

« Excusez moi, je ne vous avez pas vu, je... »

Sa voix se tut lorsqu'il rencontra deux prunelles cobalts.

« Heero… » souffla-t-il tandis que la panique prenait possession de lui.

" Oh non ! Non, non, non, pas comme ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça ! "

« Tu fais tes courses ici ? » s'enquit le japonais avec froideur.

« Heu oui, enfin les grandes courses seulement. »

Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

« Ah. Bon, je te souhaite une... »

« P'pa, j'ai prit celles où ya plein de fruits. Yen a même à la pomme, tu t'rends compte ! Thanks encore, dad'. » s'écria la petite fille en se serrant contre lui. « On y va ? J'veux pas louper Buffy à la télé ! »

S'apercevant alors du froid, Kiara leva les yeux vers le visage crispé de son père puis se tourna vers Heero, qu'elle fixa avec attention.

Elle s'approcha du japonais et lui demanda avec méfiance :

« T'es qui toi ? Tu connais mon papa ? »

Heero jeta un coup d'œil à Duo qui gardait le visage baissé et répondit du bout des lèvres :

« Oui, je le connais. »

« Ahh ! » s'exclama Kiara visiblement rassurée. « T'es un gentil alors ! Tu veux venir voir Buffy avec nous ? Si t'aimes le chou fleurs, tu peux même venir manger. Il peut hein dit papa ? »

« Je, heu… » bredouilla Duo, perdu.

« Tu es gentille mais je ne peux pas. » répondit Heero.

« Ah, tant pis. » dit la petite fille déçue. « J'vais chercher les biscottes papa, tu les a oubliées ! Goodbye Mister, see you soon ! »

Kiara s'éclipsa en chantonnant, ses deux nattes suivants ses mouvements.

Duo attendit quelques secondes avant de lever les yeux vers le japonais.

« Heero, je… »

« Elle te ressemble beaucoup, » l'interrompit-il « c'est ton portrait craché. Les yeux, les cheveux… Enfin, » termina-t-il avec un sourire glacial « mes amitiés à sa mère. »

Puis il pivota et s'éloigna de Duo à grandes enjambées.

« Heero attends… » cria l'américain.

Mais c'était peine perdue.

Heero disparu de son champs de vision et Duo réalisa alors une chose qui lui arracha le cœur :

Il venait de perdre celui qu'il aimait.

A suivre…

Terminé le 16 avril 2004

Ok ce chapitre est TRES court, ok ce chapitre est TRES inintéressant… Mais est-ce vraiment suffisant pour me rayer de la Terre !

Sinon, qui sera là pour vous publier la suite, hein ?

Alors je vous en pris, éviter les menaces de mort ! Mdrrr

Merci de m'avoir lu

RDV dans deux semaines, d'ici là portez-vous bien.

Bizz


	8. Chapitre 7

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Tout s'efface / chapitre 7**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Kiara est à moi. Et la chanson aussi m'appartient**

**Genre : Comme d'hab' ! Du UA, du semi-POV de Duo, de la songfic, du lemon TRES TRES TRES implicite, du RDV chez la maison de disque et de la déclaration (mais je sais pas si ces deux dernières choses sont des " genres "loool)**

**Couple : Bahhhhhhhhh… vu c'qui s'est passé à la fin du chap précédent, ya un peu de l'eau dans le gaz ! Mais ya toujours l'éternel 02+K+02 ( un vrai papa poule c'Duo !)**

**Note : En fait j'ai eu pitié de vous… mdr. En fait j'ai été si agréablement surprise du nombre de reviews que j'ai décidé de publier ce chapitre un peu plus tôt :). Merci à tous pour vous reviews et vos encouragements ! Par contre je ne sais pas quand le prochain sera publié, j'espère que ce sera dans une semaine, mais comme il est prévu que je parte en vacances… Enfin je vais pas vous raconter ma vie ;)**

**Sinon, je vous jure sur mon honneur que ce chapitre fera plus de 9 pages (c'est à dire mon record pour cette fic). La chanson Soleil noir est di moua (bon, je sais, je ne suis pas une auteuse de chanson professionelle et ça se voit, mais j'en suis pas déçu !lol). Les paroles sont en italiques.Ce p... de ffnet n'a pas voulu séparer ma chanson en paragraphes -.- donc désolée pour la présentation.Les notes (qui sont nombreuses) sont pour la moitié des traductions (anglaises et une japonaise) donc si vous comprenez, n'allez pas voir (mais pour la japonaise, allez-y parce que...). J'en profite pour faire une ENORME dédicace à mon dictionnaire d'anglais Harrap's _les yeux humides_ JE T'AIMEUH ! J'crois qu'c'est tout ! Biz à tous !**

**RAR :**

**_Lihiel :_** Finalement je n'ai pas pu attendre deux semaines… mdrr. Je sais que le dernier chapitre était très (trop) court, mais je me rattrape avec celui la :). Pour ce qui est de la suite et des rebondissements, étant donné que tout est déjà écrit, je n'ai pas trop de choses à écrire ! loool. En fait je relis, je retouche… Et je publie ! Quant à ma fin… elle est déjà écrite ! Et tu la connaîtra dans … 5 chapitres (en comptant celui là). Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. Bizz

_**Aki no Sabaku :**_ Salut ma tite moyenne préférée ;ppp Tout d'abord, ma fic (mdrr) : oui, je sais, je suis sadique, mais j'aime ça ! (sadique et non pas méchante, comme certaines…). Pour commencer, Duo sais très bien conduire, il a passé son permis et tout et tout, et c'est donc pour cela qu'il ne se prend ni arbre, ni poteau, ni je ne sais quoi encore… Ensuite, évite le « la, maintenant et ici » pour Maxime, je ne pense pas que ça passera… enfin, tu me diras, ça peut être cool ! mdrrrr Re ensuite, moi je sais aussi bien créer des embrouilles mais également les résoudre, donc ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont pas être fâchés longtemps ;)) Pour finir… ZE VEUX MON FANART ! Steuplééééé chibi eyes tout mouillus. Pour le reste : je sais que tu n'aimes pas les embrouilles, je ne les aimes pas non plus d'abord… (et moi aussi j'emmerde la philo!) Pour ce qui est d'aller à Mallorque, c'est quand tu veux (tu me diras, on galère déjà pour le bowling… looool) et une fois arrivées là-bas on verra qui de nous deux il préfèrera… Celle qui jeune (un bébé quoi) ou la majeur qui a presque son âge… Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de doute à avoir… Ah ! Rafael…. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur ;)) Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de me l'avoir fait connaître… Et si tu veux, pour te remercier, notre première fille portera ton nom… Oh c'est tellement émouvant… Sinon, revenons à ma fic (lol). Bah écoute, je ne sais pas si ma suite est guimauve, mais je compte sur toi pour me le dire (je ferais genre que ton avis à de l'importance…loool). Pour ce qui est d'une fic hard avec Chang… faut voir… si jamais tu décides de me faire un petit fanart… lol. Nan, je te l'avais promise, et je tiens toujours mes promesses ! Marci pour ta reviewma coupine. A tout à l'heure… mdr (ps : il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour le bowling… ça me saoule trop tu peux pas savoir ! ) Bizouxxx

**_Sailor Sayuri :_** Je te l'avais dit que c'était simple ! En tout cas merci de me dire que ce chapitre était bien :) J'espère que la suite va te plaire, en tout cas il est bien plus long que le précédent ;). Bizoux

_**Neko : **_Et oui, c'était aussi simple que ça ! Heero est un jaloux dans l'âme ! Lol. Par contre j'aimerai bien savoir ce à quoi tu pensais… Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Heero face à Kiara, elle est assez normale je trouve, il faut se mettre à ça place après tout ! Ca doit faire tout bizarre quand même… J'ai donc inclus dans ce chapitre ce que tu m'as demandé… En espérant que ça te satisfera ! Bizz

_**Draya Malefoy :**_ Je sais qu'il est très court, donc je me rattrape avec celui là ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire par la suite. Merci pour ta review (tu es ma cinquantième review ! Marcionisme ;)) ) . Bizou

_**Setsu'**_ Quoi ! Tu as cédé ! è-é Je ne suis pas fier de toi … lol (en plus t'en a lu deux… et t'es sûr que tu t'es arrêtée là !). C'est pas bien ! (Daiya en mode faiseuse de morale). Je sais que tu aimes bien cette fic, mais ça fait toujours plaisir que tu me le redise (surtout que là il y a deux « beaucoup » de suite :) ). Et puis tu sais à quel point la désinvolture de Heero va devenir importante… Pour ce qui est justement de l'attitude de Heero, tu m'as dit que tu aimais bien « surtout à la fin, quand il… » tu parles de la fin fin ou de la fin pas fin ? (mdr). Pour ce qui est de C à C, je ne sais pas si j'attends d'avoir entièrement publié TS, ou bien si je commence avant… qu'en penses-tu ? (même si je pense déjà savoir ce que tu vas me répondre ;) ). J'ai commencé un nouveau chapitre, mais il n'est pas très … mdr En fait je vais profiter des vacances pour terminer cette fic :). En ce qui concerne mon prologue de vingt pages (mdrr) bah… pas avancé ! (en fait si, un peu, mais je ne sais pas où j'ai mis la feuille alors… faut tout refaire ! lol). En fait je crois que je vais me concentrer sur C à C et sur ma fic HP que je compte bientôt publier après quelques retouches (j'ai enfin le scénario dans ma tête ;)) ). Comme ça t'auras du nouveau ! Bon courage à toi aussi pour tes révisions et cette chose monstrueuse que je hais plus que tout ! (ourage, plus qu'une semaine ! ). Bisous

_**Yuya chan :**_ Tant mieux, me voilà rassurée ! Et puis, en échange, tu as ce chapitre une semaine plus tôt : )) J'espère qu'il va te plaire… a+

_**Naïa :**_Je sais qu'il souffre, ce pauvre Duo, et il n'a pas fini de souffrir le pauvre ! Lol. Pour ce qui est de Heero, il faut le comprendre aussi, sa réaction est assez normale étant donné les circonstances je trouve. Et pui comme il est très « froid » forcément sa réaction s'en suit… Tu trouves que je suis cruelle ? Tu n'as rien vu alors ! Lol. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour ta review. Biz

_**Lolodidie :**_ Désolée pour ma fin de chapitre… Mais j'aime être cruelle et sadique ! Looool. En tout cas j'espère que ton cœur va supporter la suite, parce que… nan, je ne dirais rien ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Bonne lecture, je l'espère. Bizoux

_**Lu : **_Finalement j'ai raccourci le temps, je trouvais que deux semaines c'était bien looong. Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo va réussir à s'expliquer. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira… Bizz

_**Florinoir : **_Je vais me répéter mais pour une fois je trouve que Heero n'est pas à blâmer : il vient d'apprendre que Duo à une fille qui lui ressemble, et en plus ils étaient en froid… Alors c'est normal que, sur le coup, il n'est pas envie d'une petite discussion. M'enfin c'est mon point de vue ! Mdr. Pour ce qui est de la jalousie excessive de Heero, là je n'ai rien à dire… C'est mon perso (enfin, dans cette fic… tout est aléatoire… lol) et j'arrive même pas à contrôler ses pulsions de jalousie ! (au fait, pourquoi tu préfères quand c'est Duo le jaloux ?). En ce qui concerne le fait qu'il prenne Duo pour une girouette je dirais… que ce pauvre Duo n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! (nan, je ne lâcherai pas de spoiler…) Et bien sûr que mes chambres sont équipées ! Ca serait pas drôle sinon. Mais j'évite de le dire, sinon t'imagine pas le nombre de filles qui se battent devant chez moi ! Mdr. Je vais essayer d'arranger tout ça, mais c'est pas gagné… lol. Merci pour ta review encore une fois. Bizouxx

_**Wilam :**_ Merci pour ta petite review… Et merci de ne pas me railler de la terre, car c'est vrai que vus n'aurez pas la fin… (remarque certaines personnes ont la suite de cette fic…lol). Merci pour tes encouragements, et voici donc la suite : ) Bizz

_**Audi-chan : **_Oh ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Je suis réellement contente que tu aimes ma fic, ça me fait super plaisir :) Heero et Duo est MON couple préféré (dans GW). Voici donc la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant. Pour ce qui est de la fin, il faudra attendre encore 5 chapitres je crois et quant au fait qu'elle soit heureuse ou pas… ;) Bizz et merci pour ta review. (ps : je crois que nous avons le même prénom ;)) )

_**ShinNo Meg : **_Je sais que je suis sadique mais que veux tu, j'aime tellement ça… loool. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaises autant, ça me touche beaucoup ! Merci de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire : ) Bonne lecture je l'espère. Bisous

_**Wish :**_ Tu connais Ren ? Alors tu connais Nana… T'en penses quoi ? Sinon oui, on peut dire que Heero est un punk… en fait je dirais un mélange de punk et de gothique quoi ! Pour leur musique, c'est genre du Nirvana, ouais. Avec un mélange de chansons françaises et anglaises (je sais, c'est bizarre lol). Je n'écoute pas spécialement tes groupes, moi je suis plus petit groupe rock tranquille ;) Mais je connais tout de même Iron Maiden, Nightwish et Cradle of filth, mais j'écoute pas trop ! Lol. En « bruyant » il y a juste System of a Down que j'écoute. Malgré cela il y a quelques chanson de métal que j'aime bien. Je connais pas trop quoi ;). Voilà la suite. (bah écoute, pour les fringues de Heero, ça peut se trouver je pense… J'avoue que s'il existe un mec habillé comme ça… je le veux ! mdr. Il y aurait moyen que tu m'envoies l'image de Heero en cuir stp ?) Bizouxx

_**Mimy.Angel :**_ Contente que ma fic te plaise autant ;)) En fait quand j'ai commencé cette fic, au tout départ, c'est parce que je voulais faire une fic ou Duo était papa. Je ne sais pas si le résultat est bien, mais je me suis amusée à faire les scènes avec Kara ! lol. Bonne lecture je l'espère. Biz

_**Hanako32 :**_ looool ça c'est de la review claire et précise ! mdr. Voilà donc la suite, et c'est avec plaisir ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Bizouxx

**Tout s'efface**

**Chapitre 7**

Duo soupira et se gara en face de la salle de répétition.

La scène d'hier au supermarché était gravée en lui comme une blessure douloureuse.

Il revoyait encore la lueur de trahison qu'il avait lu dans les yeux d'Heero…

Il était resté comme sonné face à cet événement. Kiara aussi l'avait remarqué, et elle avait été adorable durant toute la soirée, le câlinant comme lui le faisait d'ordinaire.

Il n'avait pas essayé de joindre Heero.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Mais là, face à cette salle où tous l'attendait, où LUI l'attendait, il sentit son courage s'envoler.

Il respira un bon coup et se dirigea tout de même vers la porte.

Pas de " bonjour tout le monde ", ni même de " hello " fanfaronique. Il les salua tous sans un mot, avant de porter son attention sur le japonais.

Celui-ci était en train de brancher sa guitare, prenant bien soin de tourner le dos à la porte d'entrée.

Duo s'approcha et s'arrêta devant lui.

Il ne dit rien, il attendit juste qu'Heero se lève et lui fasse face.

« Bonjour Heero. » murmura-t-il lorsque le visage de son amant fut à la hauteur du sien.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir avant de se détourner.

Mais Duo fut plus rapide que lui.

Il força le japonais à lui faire face et lui chuchota :

« Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois, Heero. Ne me méprise pas pour cela, je t'en prie. »

« Tu me demandes d'accepter le fait que tu ais une famille ? » persifla le guitariste.

« Je te demande juste de m'écouter, Heero. Tu ne sais rien du tout, alors ne juge pas sans connaître la vérité. »

« Je la connais la vérité, Duo. Tu as un gosse, bon sang ! Et un gosse, ça ne se fait pas tout seul ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose pareille ! »

« Oui, Kiara est ma fille. Mais pas au sens où tu l'entends. Elle n'a que moi, et je n'ai qu'elle. Elle n'a pas de mère, elle n'en a jamais eu puisque celle-ci est morte trop tôt. »

Les yeux de l'américain se voilèrent de larmes.

« Tu devais vraiment l'aimer, » dit Heero d'une voix moins sèche mais tout de même distante. « vu la douleur que tu éprouves à son souvenir. »

« Oh que oui, je l'aimais ! Plus que tout au monde ! Elle était mon soleil. Et, » ajouta-t-il en fixant le japonais « elle était ma sœur. »

« Ta sœur ! »

« Kiara n'est pas ma fille dans le sens où je ne suis pas son père biologique. Mais je l'ai élevé depuis sa naissance, » déclara-t-il avec fierté « et tout seul. C'est mon enfant, la chair de ma chair au sens propre comme au sens figuré, mon petit rayon de soleil… J'attendais que notre relation devienne plus sérieuse pour te l'annoncer. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on apprend comme ça, dans une voiture ou sur un lit. Tu es désormais au courant. Mais saches que Kiara, c'est toute ma vie Heero. Rien ni personne ne me séparera d'elle. Nothing. Now, see for yourself **1**.

Sans un mot de plus, le natté fit volte-face et se dirigea vers les autres membres du groupe.

« Ça va Duo ? » s'enquit Quatre d'une voix quelque peu inquiète.

« Mais oui, Quat-chan, no problem ! »

Et il ne mentait pas.

Il se sentait soulagé de s'être expliqué avec Heero.

L'avenir de leur couple ne dépendait que de ce dernier.

Ils se mirent tous à répéter. Il ne leur restait même pas deux semaines avant le rendez-vous chez maison de disques.

Heero ne vint pas lui parler durant la répétition.

Mais Duo put voir dans ses yeux une chaleur qui lui était adressée.

Et il sentit son cœur s'envoler de joie.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« Ecoute Duo, » commença le guitariste « je suis désolé pour ma réaction. »

L'américain attendit que le serveur est déposé leur deux cafés avant de répondre à son vis-à-vis :

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'aurais dut t'en parler, c'est tout. Le mal est fait ! »

Un silence se créa, vite brisé par Heero.

« Cette chanson, celle que tu m'as chantée hier, c'était pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Duo secoua la tête.

Il refoula tant bien que mal les larmes qui arrivaient, et il sentit la main du guitariste serrer la sienne dans un geste de réconfort.

« Hilde était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Sans elle je ne serait pas le Duo que tu connais. Je lui doit tout. Elle m'a apprit et montré que la vie méritait d'être vécu. Et elle m'a légué Kiara. »

« Elle doit être une petite fille sensationnelle, ayant un père comme toi. »

Duo lui adressa un petit sourire mélancolique.

Heero s'approcha de lui et prit sa bouche avec tendresse.

« Ne sois pas triste mon ange, » souffla-t-il en lui caressant la joue « je suis là maintenant. »

« I know, Darling. » murmura en retour l'américain en appuyant son visage contre la main de son amant.

Ils restèrent ainsi les yeux dans les yeux durant de longues minutes, savourant le contact de chacun contre l'autre.

« Tu sais » déclara brusquement le guitariste « je te comprends. »

Duo redressa lentement la tête.

Il sentait que Heero allait se confier à lui.

Peut-être pour pas grand chose, mais cela était tellement important pour leur relation qu'il mit dans ses yeux tout l'encouragement qu'il put.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit pourquoi j'avais quitté le Japon. » poursuivit son vis à vis en détournant le regard d'un air gêné. « C'est pour ma mère. C'était son rêve, la France. Elle m'avait toujours dit qu'elle m'y emmènerait. Mais elle n'a pas pu tenir sa promesse alors… alors je suis venu pour elle, pour qu'elle soit heureuse de me voir en France, d'où elle est. »

Un silence s'abattit entre eux, un silence calme, serein.

« Elle doit être fier de toi » dit simplement Duo en cherchant la main du japonais.

« Je l'espère » répondit Heero en enserrant tendrement ses doigts, presque instinctivement « c'est tout ce que je souhaite. »

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« Mais où est-il … Fuck ! » s'écria Duo en farfouillant une nouvelle fois dans son placard.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son dos.

« What's happening daddy ? » demanda la petite voix de Kiara.

« Nothing, baby. C'est juste que je ne retrouve pas mon pantalon à pince noir. »

« Ahh ! Wait… » ordonna la petite en se penchant sur le tas de jeans.

Duo regarda avec amusement son petit bout de fille chercher méticuleusement le parmi le bazar qui régnait dans le placard de son père.

« That's it **2**! » s'exclama la fillette en brandissant triomphalement le fameux pantalon.

« Merci ma chérie ! Tu me sauves la vie ! »

Duo prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Je suis désolé de te laisser cette nuit chez tante Hélène. »

« It doesn't matter daddy **3**. Je sais que c'est une journée importante pour toi ! C'est tante Hélène qui me l'a dit. Elle m'a dit que t'allais chanter devant des gens important pour que tu enregistres un CD. Après j'pourrait t'entendre à la radio comme Alizée **4**? »

« Peut-être ma chérie. » répondit Duo avec un petit rire face aux yeux brillants de sa fille. « J'aimerai bien ! »

Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de se redresser.

« C'est pas le tout mais faut se préparer. Sinon on va finir par être en retard ! Come on, girl ! »

La petite fille se précipita dans sa chambre tandis que Duo attrapait son pantalon et sa chemise blanche et se dirigeait en sifflotant vers la salle de bain.

On frappa à la porte tandis qu'il achevait de fermer sa chemise.

« Yes ? »

« It's me, dad'. »

« Come in, Kiara. »

« Comme tu es beau papa. » s'exclama la fillette avec admiration.

« Merci ma puce ! »

« Heu..., j'ai un truc pour toi…Ferme les yeux et donne moi ta main. »

Duo s'accroupit et tendit la main à sa fille.

Il sentit que Kiara déposait quelque chose de doux et de léger dans sa paume.

« Je peux regarder ? »

« Yes. »

Duo ouvrit les paupière et découvrit avec surprise que ça fille venait de lui donner son ruban préféré.

« C'est mon porte bonheur parce que c'est le premier que tu m'as acheté quand j'étais petite. Alors j'te le prête pour qu'il te porte bonheur à toi aussi, » expliqua la petite fille d'une voix gênée.

« Merci beaucoup mon amour. » murmura Duo en la serrant contre lui.

Il se leva et sortit d'une petite boite une croix en argent qu'il gardait précieusement.

Il fit glisser le bijou le long du ruban violine et accrocha le tout autour de son cou.

« Et voilà le travail ! Avec ça, je suis sûr de réussir à passer à la radio comme Alizée ! »

Sa fille éclata de rire tandis que son père se jetait sur elle pour une séries de guilis.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« Bonjour mon ange. » souffla Heero contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser.

« Ohayou Heero. »

Le guitariste eut un geste de surprise.

« Tu connais le japonais ? »

« Un petit peu. » répondis Duo avec un sourire énigmatique.

Il n'allait pas lui avouer qu'il venait tout juste acheter un manuel portant sur le vocabulaire de base de la langue nippone.

« Tu sens bon. » murmura Heero en parcourant son visage de petits baisers.

L'américain eut un petit rire cristallin. Rire qui se transforma en soupir lorsque le guitariste fit glisser sa langue le long de son cou de façon provocante.

« Heero… » gémit faiblement Duo « pas maintenant, on va être en retard… »

Le japonais remonta et prit avec passion les lèvres de son amant, avant de mêler sa langue à la sienne.

« Tu as raison. » lui chuchota-t-il à bout de souffle. « Nous remettrons cela à plus tard ! »

Duo lui sourit avant de démarrer la voiture.

Durant tout le trajet, il sentit la main de son amant posée sur son genou, geste qui provoqua en lui le plus grand des troubles.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« Bonjour tout le monde. » s'écria Duo en retrouvant les autres membres du groupe devant le bâtiment de la maison de disque. « Prêts à mettre le feu ? »

« Maxwell, ton entrain fais peur à voir. »

« J't'encrotte **5** Wuwu ! On y va ? »

Ils lui adressèrent tous un signe de tête et ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans le bâtiment de Recall.

« Bonjour, » dit Duo à la secrétaire de l'accueil « nous avons rendez-vous avec Monsieur Latourelle à 11h30. »

« Vous êtes ? » s'enquit la jeune femme alors que ses joues se coloraient légèrement.

« Les Deathwings. » répondit aimablement le natté.

La secrétaire regarda dans ce qui devait être son planning, décrocha son téléphone, pianota un numéro et murmura quelques mots. Elle reposa le combiné et reporta son attention sur Duo :

« Monsieur Latourelle vous attend. Premier étage à gauche, l'ascenseur se trouve directement sur votre droite. »

« Merci beaucoup mademoiselle. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. » répéta-t-elle avec un sourire charmé.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui regardait la jeune fille comme si elle venait de l'embrasser sous ses yeux.

L'américain lui adressa un sourire rassurant lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il se sentait quelque peu attendri face à cette jalousie qu'éprouvait le japonais envers les personnes qui le regardait un peu trop précisément à son goût, même si parfois celle-ci devenait quasi maladive.

Il se sentit voler lorsque la main d'Heero vint se poser sur sa hanche tandis qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« Je vous laisse installer vos instruments, je reviens dans quelques minutes. » leur dit Monsieur Latourelle, petit homme rougeaud à l'allure sympathique et à la voix nasillarde.

Les Deathwings se mirent donc en place.

« Duo, » appela soudainement Heero « je peux te parler quelques secondes ? »

L'intéressé secoua la tête et vint rejoindre le japonais dans le couloir.

Celui-ci l'entraîna dans les toilettes pour hommes avant de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Duo agrippa la veste en cuir de son amant, rapprochant son corps du sien.

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

« Good luck, mon ange, » chuchota Heero « m'es-en-lui plein la vue. »

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis rejoignirent les autres sans prendre garde le moins du monde à leurs regards interrogateurs.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dès que les premières notes de la guitare retentirent, Duo se sentit transporter dans un autre univers, un univers qui n'était qu'à lui. Son univers.

Sa voix aérienne emplit la salle de sa magie, sans jamais disparaître ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

Elle envoûtait, fascinait.

Elle créait un trouble si puissant qu'elle détruisait tout sur son passage, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une traînée d'or, qu'une pluie de diamants.

Elle offrait chaque chanson avec la même intensité, le même ensorcellement.

Elle se mêlait parfaitement aux instruments qui l'accompagnait dans son voyage féerique.

Mais arrivée à la dernière chanson, elle se cassa quelque peu, se chargea de mélancolie.

Ses accompagnateurs se firent plus discrets, ne laissant entendre qu'un léger bourdonnement emprunt de tristesse.

La voix saisissante de Duo se fit torturée tandis qu'elle formait ces mots au sens bouleversant :

Nuit noire sans reflet céleste,

Matin sombre privé d'aurore.

Je ne vois plus, vie funeste,

Je ne sais plus, est-ce la mort ?

Je longe les chemins sinueux et obscurs.

Je ne suis que le reflet de l'ombre.

Je succombe, je tombe face à la torture

Parmi ce noir et ces décombres.

Une lueur de plus n'y changera rien,

Seules résident ces ténèbres que tu as laissé choir.

Mon destin ne possède qu'un fatal lien.

Un seul, le tiens : tu es mon soleil noir.

Ce flambeau illumine de sa douce noirceur

La clarté de mon cœur si vide de nuances.

Cette flamme macabre engendrée sans douceur,

Brûle mon âme par la pire des souffrances.

Une lueur de plus n'y changera rien,

Seules résident ces ténèbres que tu as laissé choir.

Mon destin ne possède qu'un fatal lien.

Un seul, le tiens : tu es mon soleil noir.

Je cherche ici sans fin l'éclat pur de tes yeux.

Mais mon ciel s'assombrit car c'est dans ce miroir

Que je réalise ce que veut dire adieu :

Pour toujours tu m'a quitté, toi, mon soleil noir.

La guitare plaqua les derniers accords alors que la voix de Duo terminait son ascension.

Le silence remplaça ensuite la douce musique.

Duo se sentit lentement redevenir lui même, et il perçut les applaudissements saluant leur prestation.

« Pas mal du tout ! » s'exclama Latourelle en se levant de son fauteuil. « Vraiment, jeune gens, vous m'épatez ! Suivez moi donc dans mon bureau, que nous parlions un peu de vous ! »

Les membres de Deathwings suivirent l'homme en silence, l'esprit encore envahit par leur musique.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Duo s'écroula sur le canapé en soupirant.

La journée avait été bien longue, mais également riche en émotions.

Leur pseudo concert avait duré jusqu'à 12h30 environ, puis leur entretient avec Monsieur Latourelle s'était terminé vers 16h.

Au souvenir de ce fameux entretient, un sentiment de joie immense l'envahit.

Il avait réussit.

Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait, il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

Monsieur Latourelle avait été plus que ravi de leur prestation et il avait tout de suite commencé à leur expliquer ce qu'il leur proposait.

Ils enregistreraient un premier single, " Deathwings ", puis aux vues des résultats de vente, ils envisageraient d'en sortir un autre et peut-être même un album. Si tout se passait comme prévu, ils sortiraient ce premier single dans quelques jours, un deuxième le mois suivant et donneraient leur premier concert privé à la fin de ce deuxième mois.

Toutes ces choses en si peu de temps... Duo se sentait si heureux...

« Tiens watashi no tenshi **7**.»

Duo ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Heero qui lui tendait une tasse de café.

« Thank you, darling. » dit l'américain en prenant la tasse. « Je suis épuisé ! »

Heero s'installa à ses côtés et le regarda avec insistance.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit le natté.

« Rien, je tenais juste à te dire que j'étais extrêmement fier de toi. Tu as vraiment été exceptionnel ce matin. »

« Merci Heero, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis. »

« Mais c'est la vérité ! »

Un silence s'installa dans le paisible appartement du japonais.

Duo referma les yeux.

Il sentit Heero s'approcher de lui et perçut son souffle chaud près de son oreille.

« Tu es vraiment si fatigué, Duo ? »

L'intéressé ouvrit brusquement les paupières et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

« Mmmmm, je ne sais pas. Tu as une idée pour me réveiller ? »

« J'en ai une, effectivement. Si nous fêtions cet évènement, je dirais de façon plus... personnelle. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Je pense que cela peut-être intéressant... »

Une seconde plus tard, Heero prenait ses lèvres avec fougue, faisant ainsi naître cette flamme qui les animait.

Ils se rendirent bouche contre bouche, corps contre corps dans la chambre du japonais et s'allongèrent toujours enlacés sur le grand lit.

Ils parcoururent avec fièvre le corps de l'autre, n'oubliant aucune parcelle de peau, alliant le toucher de la main à celui de la bouche.

Ils s'aimèrent avec langueur, leur union fut faite avec une passion calme et sereine, une puissance tranquille et voluptueuse.

Duo plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Heero et lorsque le bonheur fut à son paroxysme, il murmura avec tendresse et amour :

« Je t'aime... »

Mais la réponse qu'il attendait ne vint pas.

A suivre...

Le 23 avril 2004

Alors, verdict !

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci beaucoup de me lire, et de ma laisser vos avis, ça me touche énormément.

A la semaine prochaine j'espère.

Bizzzzou

****

Notes :

1 Traduction :

Nothing : rien

Now, see for yourself : maintenant, à toi de juger

2 Traduction :

:

What's happening daddy : qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ?

Wait... : attends...

That's is : ça y est

3 Traduction :

It doesn't matter :ce n'est pas grave

**4** Je vous jure que j'ai essayé de mettre Lorie, mais une force invisible et inconnue m'a empêcher d'écrire cette horreur... heu... ce nom, donc c'est Alizée qui s'y est collée (j'l'aime pas beaucoup plus... -.- Désolée pour les fans de ces deux chanteuses… les goûts et les couleurs… hein Aki! mdr )

**5** Cette " insulte " est MA propriété privée ! Comme chez moi zai pas le droit de dire de gros mots (no comment --) donc bah j'ai inventé ça ! (j'vous la prête si vous voulez... ;)) )

**6** Mais de qui que ça pourrait bien être la maison de disque ? Trop dure ! Looool (je sais, personne n'a compris… mais c'est pas grave !lol)

**7** watashi no tenshi :mon ange


	9. Chapitre 8

Auteur : Daiya

Titre : Tout s'efface / chapitre 8

Origine : Encore et toujours GW

Disclamer : Kiara est à moua, Vincent est à moua, et les autres m'appartiennent pas !

Genre : Yaoi, semi-POV de Duo…

Couples : 02+K+02, 01x02x01, 02+01?02

Note : Voilà la suite ! C'est enfin les vacances ! (enfin, jusqu'au résultats du bac, après… faut voir !) Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour toutes vos reviews. Il reste encore trois chapitres (en comptant celui-là) et un épilogue. Voilà !

RAR :

_**Lolodidie**_ : Mais mais mais si, il faut finir comme ça, toujours ! Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, crois moi ! Pourquoi Heero n'a pas répondu ? Euh… Je ne sais pas… loool A toi de l'interpréter comme tu le veux ! En fait je crois que c'est simple, encore une fois. Voilà la suite, et j'espère que ton cœur va supporter cette fois si (chose dont je doute fortement…). Bizz

_**Lihiel** _: Salut ! Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point :) Et désolée si mes fins de chapitres te déplaisent (je crois que ça me frustrerai également… ;) ) mais j'aime bien frustrer mes lecteurs… et faire souffrir mes persos ! lol. Si tout allait bien, ça ne serait pas drôle n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas j'espère que tu ne vas pas me haïr en lisant la suite de T.S. … Non, Kiara n'est pas la fille biologique de Duo, et je crois (j'en suis même sûre :) ) que j'en avais déjà parlé il y a quelques chapitres… J'espère que tu n'en es pas déçue… Voilà la suite, merci encore. Bizous

_**Sailor Sayuri**_ : Heureuse que tu ais aimé ce chapitre ;)) Ne te réjouis pas trop vite pour ce qui est de leur couple, car il faut savoir qu'avec moi ce n'est jamais de tout repos ! mdr. Merci de bien vouloir me laisser la vie sauve, mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose ! lol. Pour ce qui est de la raison pour laquelle Heero n'a pas répondu… A toi de voir et de trouver ton interprétation ! A+. Bizz

_**Setsu'**_ : Robin des Bois ! Hum, pourquoi pas ! Moi j'ai vu que le Walt Disney, j'ai pas lu Dumas… (sans commentaire -.-). Oh et puis c'est bon avec tes lèvres pincées, j'ai le droit de mettre du kawai dans mes fics, nan mais oh ! (comment ça je suis pas crédible !). Et puis t'es méchante de pas aimer Kara ! (j'avoue que quand je relis ces scènes, je ne les aime pas non plus…). T'inquiète, du angst, va y en avoir, et tu le sais ! (peut-être même trop, non !). Quant à mon insulte, elle est très bien d'abord ! Merci pour ma chanson, ça me touche beaucoup beaucoup… C'est vrai que tu aimes la fin du chapitre ? oO tu dois être la seule ! mdrr. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, la fic commence vraiment maintenant. (En fait ce n'est qu'à partir de ce chapitre que je l'aime vraiment…). Pour CàC, je pensais comme toi de toute façon, donc je ne la publierai qu'après TS. Comme ça j'aurais le temps de la finir cet été ;) Tu voudras la fin où tu attends que je la publie : ) Pour ce qui est de l'OS que tu me conseilles de publier, tu parles de WLWD ? Hum, pourquoi pas… En tout merci de prendre la peine de relire mes chapitres et de laisser des reviews détaillées. Merci mille fois. Gros bizouxx (et vive les vacances !)

_**Neko**_ : Di rien voyons, je te l'avais promis (et puis ça me fait plaisir de te faire plaisir : ) ). J'avais peur que ça ne te plaise pas, que ça soit trop gnangnan, que ça n'aille pas avec le caractère de Heero… mais je me suis sdit sure justement ça renforcerait le côté paradoxal de son caractère, sa dualité… qui est plus mise en valeur dans ce nouveau chapitre. Enfin bref, je suis contente que tu aimes ! Non, non, Kiara n'est pas la vrai fille de Duo (je l'avais pourtant déjà dit…) mais bon, cela n'influence pas l'histoire de toute façon. Et c'est à toi de trouver une explication quand à la non réponse de Heero… J'epère que le suite va te plaire. Bizzouu

_**Mimy.Angel**_ : Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! Moi aussi j'aime les couples difficiles, donc je les fais souffrir !Je veux bien que tu me donnes le nom de ta fic, j'aimerai bien la lire. Merci pour ta review. Bizz

_**Aki no Sabaku**_ : Salut la sale traîtresse ! Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler « nunuche », d'abord ! Sinon, bien sûr que t'es obligée de me faire mon fanart ! Pour me remercier de ma gentillesse ! (attends, j'te laisse bien Rafael, alors ça vaut bien un fanart ;pp). Tu veux savoir ce qui va se passer après ? Tu crois tout de même pas que je vais te le dire ? Looool. Nan mais t'inquiètes pas, car c'est que la suite que j'aime : ). Je sais, mon insulte est d'un grand niveau intellectuel ! (et je ne suis pas un bébé d'abord ! èé). Vi, j'aime les faire souffrir, c'est ma grande passion loool. Pour ce qui est du bowling… OUAI ! Vivement le 28 ! (avec un peu de chance d'ici là je serais casée… mdr c'est beau de rêver !). Donne moi ton soutient pour samedi ! (si tu comprends pas, c'est pas grâve tu auras le droit aux détails… mais ça a un rapport avec la lettre maudite… ;pp). Aller, je me dépêche de finir ces RAR et je m'attèle à notre (futur) chef-d'œuvre ! (mais si, mais si…) Gros bisous ma tite moyenne na moua !

_**Naïa **_: Contente que ma fic te plaise ;))) Voici la suite, tout de suite, maintenant ! lool. Bizz

_**Yoshima** _: Salut ! Ce qu'il attend ? Qu'il neige ? lol. Bah, il peut attendre longtemps alors ;). Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, ça me fait plaisir ;)) Pour ce qui est du lemon, je pense qu'il a un sens pour la suite (tu comprendras en lisant, en particulier le chapitre neuf). Tu me diras si tu partages mon opinion ou non ? Merci pour ton mail, voici la suite. Bizoux

_**Sirna** _: J'avoue que tes trois raisons (enfin, on va dire deux…) sont plausibles, et l'une s'approche plus de la vérité (non, je ne te dirais pas laquelle est la bonne… comment ça je suis cruelle ! Maiiiiis nooon … Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai ! ). Mais ne martyrise pas trop Heero, j'en ai encore un peu besoin ;). Bizzz

_**Yuya chan**_ : Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi il ne répond pas, c'est à toi de faire ta propre interprétation… Peut-être que la suite va t'éclairer ;). Bizou

_**Audi-chan**_ : Oui, vive les réconciliations… M'enfin avec moi, il faut s'attendre à tout ! Oui, elle n'es pas vraiment sa fille, je n'ai pas été jusque là quand même ;)) En tout cas j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé tes commentaires, merci beaucoup, ça me touche : ). Pour ce qui est de mes fins… j'aime les terminer comme ça ! J'adore même ! Voilà la suite (et ne me maudis pas après…)

_**Florinoir **_: Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, il s'est déjà plaint (trop souvent d'ailleurs !) mais que veux-tu, je n'arrive pas à l'écouter, et à lui donner une chance de se racheter, c'est plus fort que moi ! (pauvre, pauvre pauvre Heero…

Heero : Ah parce que tu me plains maintenant ? èé

Hum, oui, de ton incapacité sentimentale, de ton rôle de loser…

Heero : C'est bon, j'ai compris, je suis un bon à rien… -part s'exiler sur une île près du Pôle Nord-)

Pour la raison du Duo en jaloux, pourquoi pas, mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça change… Étant moi-même adepte du Hee-uke (si si j'te jure), je peux le concevoir (dans l'abstrait, et non dans ma fic) comme étant jaloux de Duo (seme). Enfin je trouve…

Merci pour ma chanson, ça me touche beaucoup… Mais moi, niveau mélodie, j'ai du mal ! JE cherche, je cherche, et je ne désespère pas de trouver ! mdr. Merci encore. Bizzouu

_**Lucy-hp**_ : Je sais, je suis une sadique (je commence vraiment à aimer ça ;pp). Mais que veux-tu, ils me demandent de les faire souffrir, alors je leur obéis, gentille et conciliante comme je suis ! ;p En tout cas, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Duo n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! Merci beaucoup pour ma chanson, ça me fais énormément plaisir : ). Voilà la suite. Bizzz

Bonne lecture… (enfin, j'espère : ) )

Tout s'efface

Chapitre 8

« Ok, à demain, Quat-chan. »

Duo raccrocha en soupirant.

Cette journée avait été particulièrement éreintante, comme toutes les précédentes, d'ailleurs.

Et Quatre qui l'appelait pour lui annoncer que leur RDV avec leur maison de production avait été avancé d'une journée et que, par conséquent, il avait lieu demain.

Voilà un mois et demi qu'ils avaient eu ce premier entretient avec Latourelle et leur premier single, " Deathwings ", c'était déjà vendu à 100 000 exemplaires. Tout s'était très vite enchaîné : l'enregistrement de la chanson en studio, chose qui avait prit presque une semaine, entrecoupé par les séance photos pour la pochette du single puis par le tournage du clip qui n'était même pas diffusé sur les grandes chaînes. La publicité faite pour leur chanson n'était pas très conséquente, mais cela suffisait pour que leur single se vende assez bien. Cela lui arrivait même d'être reconnu dans la rue, car avec ses longs cheveux et ses yeux lilas, il ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu !

Il était épuisé, certes, mais si content !

Il n'aurait pas cru que cela marcherait aussi vite, pas qu'il n'ai pas confiance en leur groupe, mais son manque de confiance en lui lui avait intimé de ne pas se réjouir trop vite. Seulement, les résultats étaient maintenant là : ils avaient réussi ! Leur rendez-vous de demain consistait à choisir la pochette de leur deuxième single. Et dans deux semaines, il y aurait ce concert…

Malgré tout cela, quelques petites choses ne lui permettait pas de savourer cette victoire pleinement.

La première était sa fille. Kiara avait fini par emménager provisoirement chez tante Hélène pour la simple et bonne raison que Duo rentrait à des heures trop irrégulières pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa fille. Il s'en voulait profondément car même si Kiara ne lui disait rien, il savait très bien qu'elle en était malheureuse, et il en souffrait beaucoup. Il se disait que dans quelques temps, la situation changerait, et que son train de vie ralentirait. Enfin, il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable interrompit ses pensées.

« Allo ? »

« Duo, c'est Vincent. »

« J'ai comprit, j'arrive tout de suite. Merci Vinc'. »

Duo se leva d'un bon, attacha ses cheveux et les dissimula sous un grand bonnet puis mis rapidement des lentilles de contactes marron. Il prit ses clefs et se précipita vers sa voiture.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

L'américain s'arrêta sur le parking du Zorro et entra dans l'établissement.

Il se rendit directement vers la piste de danse où il reconnu très rapidement celui qu'il était venu chercher.

Heero se déhanchait parmi les autres danseurs de façon provocante.

Duo sentit son cœur se pincer à la vue de tout ces hommes et femmes qui s'approchaient de lui sans que se dernier ne les repousse.

Le natté se dirigea vers son compagnon qu'il attrapa par les hanches et retourna vers lui.

« Duo-kun, que fais-tu là ? » demanda le guitariste d'un air plus ou moins étonné.

L'américain tenta de ne pas s'arrêter sur le suffixe japonais qu'il venait d'employer et qui témoignait de la réalité de leur relation.

« Heero, viens maintenant, il est temps de rentrer. »

« Mais je ne veux pas rentrer, moi ! J'm'amuse bien ! »

« J'ai dit on rentre, un point c'est tout ! »

« Et pourquoi je t'écouterai, d'abord, hein ? »

Duo plissa le nez. Heero empestait l'alcool, comme d'habitude.

« Parce que tu n'es pas en état de décider pour toi même. Aller viens, je te ramène. »

Heero se laissa finalement entraîner vers la sortie.

En passant devant le bar, Duo articula un " Merci beaucoup Vincent " à l'attention du barman.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire navré, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait chercher Heero.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« Excuse-moi, Duo. Je suis vraiment désolé. » murmura le japonais en pleurnichant comme un enfant. « Je ne sais pas se qui m'a prit. »

« Shhhh, ce n'est pas grave mon cœur. »

Heero s'accrocha à sa manche.

« Je te promets de ne plus jamais recommencer. »

Le japonais se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa avec désespoir et tendresse.

« Je te le jure Duo, » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle « tu me crois ? »

« Oui, je te crois. Aller, dors maintenant. »

« Tu restes avec moi, ne ? »

« Oui, je reste là. »

Heero s'endormit immédiatement, pelotonné contre Duo.

Celui-ci soupira et ferma les yeux.

Cela venait encore d'arriver.

Ça faisait tellement de fois qu'il ne les comptait même plus !

C'était tout le temps le même manège : Vincent l'appelait, il se rendait au Zorro, se disputait parfois même violemment avec Heero pour le convaincre de partir, il ne ramenait chez lui, le couchait, le consolait tandis que le japonais pleurait en lui promettant que ça ne se reproduirait plus, puis il s'endormait contre lui alors que Duo passait la nuit à réfléchir, et Heero se réveillait le lendemain sans jamais reparler de ce qui c'était passé la nuit précédente, en faisant comme si rien ne c'était produit.

Duo ne se demandait même plus pourquoi il faisait tout cela pour lui. Car il le savait.

Il était fou amoureux de Heero Yuy comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui plus d'une heure sans ressentir un manque incommensurable.

Heero était sa raison et sa folie, sa joie et son désespoir. Il était tout !

Alors il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser, même si l'américain savait pertinemment que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

Le " Duo-kun " employé par Heero tout à l'heure résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Ami… voilà comment il le considérait, comme un simple ami.

Cela lui faisait mal de voir Heero lui témoigner tant de froideur après leurs ébats, après ces seuls moments où le japonais lui montrait chaleur et tendresse, ces instants où il avait l'impression de se sentir aimé.

Mais il préférait souffrir pour tout cela plutôt que de vivre sans lui, sans entendre sa voix, sans sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans son corps contre lui.

Il caressa amoureusement les cheveux en batailles de celui qu'il aimait et se laissa glisser dans un état de somnolence.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ils sortirent de Recall et se séparèrent devant le bâtiment.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Heero se fit dans un silence habituel.

Le téléphone portable retentit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée.

« Allo ? »

« Hello daddy ! » hurla la voix fluette de Kiara.

« Bonjour ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Le babillage de sa fille fit naître sur ses lèvres un sourire attendri.

Il s'assit directement sur le canapé, se concentrant sur le discours enfantin de Kiara qu'il ponctuait par des " Ah bon ? ", " C'est pas possible ! " ou autres " C'est vrai ? " qui avaient pour conséquence de faire partir sa fille sur un autre sujet.

Au bout de trente bonnes minutes dont sept passées à se dire au revoir, Kiara passa le combiné à tante Hélène.

« Bonjour Duo ! Quelle pipelette celle-là ! Comme son père ! Comment vas-tu mon poussin ? »

« Je suis un peu fatigué, mais c'est normal ! »

« Ne te surmène pas trop, ok ? Comment c'est passé ce RDV ? Quelle chanson a été choisie au fait ? »

« La chanson des anges. »

« C'est un bon choix ! »

Duo eut un petit sourire.

« Kiara est sage ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Adorable ! C'est un amour ! »

« Elle me manque, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer ! »

« Tu lui manques également énormément. Elle parle de toi tout le temps. Tu n'as qu'à venir manger demain soir, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« C'est une excellente idée, tante Hélène ! »

« A demain alors ! Bonne soirée Duo. »

« A toi aussi. Merci encore. Et embrasse mon petit diable pour moi. Et n'oublie pas : interdiction de manger des sucreries après dix-huit heure, brossage de dent durant quatre minu… »

« Oui, Duo, je sais tout ça ! » soupira la vielle dame. « Cesse de t'inquiété et repose toi. Je t'embrasse. »

Duo raccrocha le cœur léger, un léger sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Heero.

Celui-ci s'approcha de lui doucement et prit ses lèvres avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Duo s'accrocha à lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il l'abandonne.

Heero l'entraîna dans la chambre et ils firent l'amour.

Duo profita de cet instant comme si c'était le dernier, écoutant ce pressentiment qui lui intimait de réagir ainsi.

Il parcourut le corps de Heero avec amour, gravant dans sa tête chaque recoin de son corps parfait, chaque expression de plaisir sur son visage, la lueur de chaleur présente dans son regard prussien. Tout ce qui faisait qu'il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie.

Ce soir là, Duo aima Heero avec une tendresse désespérée démontrant son amour infini, mais le japonais ne le remarqua malheureusement pas.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« Tante Hélène, il ne fallait pas lui acheté ça, elle le sait en plus ! »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait le droit. »

« Kiara, viens ici ! » cria Duo passablement énervé.

« Duo, laisse. Ce n'est pas si grave. Elle est si contente de te voir, ne vas pas gâcher cette soirée pour une histoire de sucettes ! »

« Tu as raison. » soupira le natté.

« Qu'est-c'qu'y a ? » demanda la fillette en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Rien du tout, ma chérie. Viens là. » murmura-t-il en lui ouvrant les bras.

Kiara se précipita contre son père et se blottit contre lui.

« Tu m'as manqué, daddy ! »

« You too, baby love. »

Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes, puis Duo se détacha à regret.

« Il est temps d'aller au lit ! »

La petite fille maugréa de mécontentement.

« Aller, vas te préparer et je viens te border. »

« Et tu m'liras une histoire ? »

« Oui ma puce. »

Kiara sortit de la pièce en sautillant.

Duo eut soudain mal au cœur en se souvenant de ses semaines passées sans sa fille qu'il adorait.

Il se dit à ce moment là que cela devait absolument changer, que tout devait revenir comme avant car cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Il se leva pour rejoindre Kiara quand la sonnerie de son téléphone se mit à retentir.

Duo décida de ne pas décrocher, car il avait assez négligé sa fille pour répondre au téléphone au moment où il devait s'en occuper.

Mais la personne était tenace, et la sonnerie se fit de nouveau entendre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran, tout de même curieux de savoir qui était son interlocuteur.

Car pendant une infime seconde, il s'était imaginé que cela pouvait être Heero. Mais ce n'était pas lui. De toute manière celui-ci ne l'appelait jamais.

Le nom " VINCENT " clignotait en gros caractères.

Sans aucune hésitation, il décrocha :

« Oui ? »

« C'est Vincent. »

« Ecoute Vinc', » chuchota Duo en s'éloignant vers le couloir « Je ne peux pas. Je suis avec Kiara et je ne peux pas venir maintenant. Essaye de le retenir et de ne pas lui servir à boire pendant une ou deux heures le temps que j'arrive, ok ? »

« C'est plus grave que cela Duo. »

« Comment ça plus grave ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Vincent ? » demanda l'américain, l'inquiétude perçant sa voix claire.

« Il vient de partir… »

« Et alors ? »

« Il était accompagné. »

« Accompagné ? » répéta Duo, hébété.

« Il est parti avec un autre homme, un inconnu. »

Duo ferma les yeux durant un instant, le tant que la panique s'éloigne, ou du moins se fasse moins forte.

« Il y a combien de temps ? »

« Environ cinq minutes. Je suis vraiment désolé Duo, je t'ai appelé dès qu'ils ont quitté la salle. »

« Merci beaucoup, Vincent. Mais ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Le natté soupira puis reprit :

« Non… c'est de la faute de personne à part moi. C'est de ma faute. »

« Mais non arr… »

« Je te laisse, Vincent et merci encore. Je te revaudrai ça ! »

Il raccrocha avant que son ami n'ai pu dire le moindre mot.

« Papas, tu viens, » cria Kiara « j'ai même choisit le livre. »

Duo se dirigea vers la chambre aménagée spécialement pour sa fille.

Il tentait de faire partir cette douleur qui commençait à s'emparer de lui.

« Regarde, j'ai pris Le Petit Poucet. » déclara la fillette d'un ton joyeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a daddy ? »

Elle leva vers son père un visage grave.

« Tout va bien, ma puce. »

« Non ! » s'exclama Kiara en secouant la tête faisant ainsi virevolter ses deux nattes châtaignes. « T'es triste ! »

« Dis, my love, ce n'est pas grave si je te la lis une autre fois, cette histoire ? »

La déception envahit le beau visage de Kiara.

« Tant pis ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Mais je te jure que tu vas bientôt revenir à la maison avec moi. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. » répéta-il.

« COOL ! » hurla la fillette.

Duo se redressa en souriant devant le changement d'humeur de sa fille.

« Maintenant tu dors. Bonne nuit, my sweet Kiara. »

« 'Ne nuit, dad'. »

L'américain sortit de la chambre doucement et rencontra le regard interrogateur de tante Hélène.

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

« Tout de suite ? Mais il n'est que vingt-deux heures » !

« Je… je suis désolé. »

Il prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Duo ? » demanda la vieille dame d'une voix soucieuse.

« Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Je t'appelle demain. »

Il quitta la maison comme un voleur et rejoignit sa voiture.

Il prit la direction de l'appartement d'Heero, la peur et la tristesse l'empoisonnant à petit feu.

A suivre…

Le 25 avril 2004

Euh… à la semaine prochaine !

Bizzz


	10. Chapitre 9

Auteur : Daiya

Titre : Tout s'efface / chapitre 9

Origine : GW

Disclamer : Pas à moi, sauf Kara : )

Genre : Yaoi (… très drôle le yaoi…), semi-POV et vrai POV de Duo, lemon (et voui, lemon, vous rêvez pas !) et pis des autres trucs comme rup… heu bizutage : )), mais je vous laisse découvrir.

Couples : Bah…on va dire ceux qui sont sûrs : 02+K+02 et 02+01. Maintenant le reste…. Ça dépendra de mes humeurs. Comment ça ya pas de couple indiqué pour le lemon ? mais c'est parce que c'est la surprise ! (vous réjouissez pas trop vite, j'ai pas dit bonne ou mauvaise, la surprise !)

Note : Voilou enfin le chapitre 9 (plus qu'un et l'épilogue;) ). Excusez-moi pour ce léger retard (de quelques jours…). Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu de temps à moi ces derniers jours, et comme je tiens absolument à répondre correctement à vos RAR… Le prochain chapitre sera publié dimanche ou, au plus tard, lundi prochain. Je pars ensuite en vacances pour une durée indéterminée (qui ne dépassera pas deux semaines). Voilà ! Place maintenant aux RAR, puis à la fic.

Merci de me lire encore, et surtout de me laisser tous ces messages ! Mile merci du fond du cœur.

RAR :

_**Taki Chan**_ : Enfin, tu devrais commencer à me connaître ;)) J'adore m'arrêter « en plein milieu » ! Bon, j'avoue, Heero n'est pas très cool… m'enfin, il faut savoir pardonner, non ? Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Bizz

_**Mimy.Angel**_ : C'est sûr qu'il est à plaindre, ce pauvre Duo-chan ! Je vais m'empresser d'aller les lire, dès que je pourrais, tes fics, et je te donnerai mon avis ;) Voici le nouveau chapitre. Merci pour ta review. Bisous

_**Lucy-hp**_ : Meuh nan je ne suis pas méchante ! Je suis juste _un peu_ cruelle, c'est tout ! Je crois que Heero a du mal à se sentir concerné par les sentiments de Duo, et bien sûr Duo en souffre, car Heero ne sait pas mettre un frein à ses « écarts ». Est-ce que Heero s'est protégé ? Hum, je pense que lui n'a pas du y penser, mais l'autre sûrement ! Quant à savoir si ça va bien se finir… Écoute, la fin est déjà écrite, et tu la connaîtra bientôt ;))) Et j'espère qu'elle te conviendra : ) En attendant voilà le chapitre 9. Gros bizous

_**Aki-no-Sabaku**_ : Saluuut : ))). Pour ce qui est de samedi, bah c'est mort il ne sera pas là -.- (je suis sûre qu'il est gay, c'est obligé !). Donc je ne serai pas casé mardi ! (ou peut-être, grâce à dimanche, avec un anglais… oh! C'est beau de rêver ! mdr). Quant à notre fic,

* * *

elle avance plutôt bien, non ? En tout cas je suis super contente de faire cette fic avec toi ma tite moyenne ! Sinon, pour ma fic, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ;) et oui c'est vraiment à partir de ce moment que j'aime vraiment ma fic (au départ, j'avais écrit cette fic pour le chapitre 10, même si, au final, ce n'est pas celui que je préfère !). Et pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas si c'est réellement Duo qui va galérer, comme tu dis, car lui a compris ce que le comportement de Heero signifiait, et les conséquences que cela devait avoir sur son propre comportement. T'es pas gentille avec Kiara, elle ressemble pas du tout à Relena ! Tu m'as vexée là, je te boude ! lol. Et tu rêves, tu ne vas pas m'écraser au bowling, non mais oh ! Je te rappelle que je suis une boss en bowling ! (on y croit ;)) ). Sinon, bah, je suis trop pressée d'être mardi : ) Et un DVD et déjà fait (Velvet Goldmine) il ne manque plus que Krampack. (ps : cette RAR a été écrite avant mardi, mais là on est mardi soir mdr. Donc je rajoute juste que je suis super contente de cette journée avec vous tous, même si, tu l'as sûrement remarqué, je suis assez timide quand je ne connais pas : ). Steph ne m'a même pas mangée ! Loool En tout cas t'es une fille super adorable ton dessin est encore plus beau en vrai ! et je suis vraiment super méga heureuse de te connaître. Merci pour tout les cd de Gravitation, mais surtout ta gentillesse et ton naturel. Merci des milliers de fois, ma tite moyenne… J'espère qu'on se reverra encore : ) ). Très gros bizouxxx 

_**Lihiel**_ : Oui j'aime ça ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que la fin de celui là serait moins frustrante : ). Je suis désolée que tu n'aimes pas Heero (personne ne l'aime le pauvre !) mais c'est vrai qu'il ne fait rien pour être aimé, et encore moins pour se racheter. Est-ce que ça va changer ? Réponse, peut-être, dans ce chapitre… Merci pour ta review et bisouss

_**Miss AngelLove**_ : Dis, euh, tu veux pas me tuer, hein ? Tu veux pas faire un remake de « Massacre à la tronçonneuse », ne ? Please, épargne moi, et comme ça tu pourras avoir la fin… sinon, qui te la donnera ? lol. Bon, en attendant (je n'entends toujours pas de bruits de tronçonneuse…) voici le chapitre 9. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bizzz

_**Sailor Sayuri**_ : Hum… je suis obliger de te promettre ? Bon, on va dire que je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de suicide. Par contre sange, ça veut dire quoi ? Je ne connais pas moi… : ) Et je peux te dire que cette fic ne finira pas mal… enfin pas mal mal quoi ! lol. Pour ce qui est de Heero, je pense qu'il est tout simplement comme ça : c'est quelqu'un de volage, de libertin, qui ne sait pas où s'arrêter : il n'a aucune limite. Et comme il n'est jamais vraiment tombé amoureux… Mais ne le maudit pas pour autant ! Je pense que tout le monde est plus ou moins pareil quand il a bu (je ne dis pas que tout le monde couche avec n'importe qui dans ces cas là, fort heureusement, mais juste que l'on oublie pas mal de chose, dont nos inhibitions : on se sent plus libre) et comme Heero est déjà en lui même quelqu'un de libertin, le fait qu'il boive aggrave ce côté négatif de sa personnalité. Voilà ma petite exlication ;)) En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements qui me vont droit au cœur. Voilà la suite. Bizzouxx

_**Yuya chan**_ : Oui, vive le martyr Duo ! lol. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas gentil, Heero, mais peut-être va-t-il se faire pardonner, qui sait ? Voici le chapitre 9. Bizz

**_Lu_ **: (j'aime bien ton pseudo ;)) A chaque fois j'y pense, mais j'oublie de te le dire !). Je n'aime pas la vengeance, je trouve ça facile, et pas du tout efficace. Et Duo n'a pas du tout cette mentalité car, comme tu le dis, il aime Heero. Mais j'avoue que ta deuxième proposition est peut-être proche de ce que va faire Duo… je ne te dis rien, je préfère que tu le découvres toute seule ! Merci pour ta review. Bisous

_**Lolodidie**_ : Oh non ! Ton cœur ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Et je suis désolée de te le dire, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ton cœur va se remettre à battre de sitôt… Tu ne m'en voudras pas, dis ? Voici la suite, donne moi ton avis, si tu survis ;)). Bizzzz

_**Echizen D luffa (Sirna)**_ :

Daiya : Hum… vous devriez peut-être partir, non ?

Duo : Tu te fous de nous ! Je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu d'explication !

Daiya (-mode innocente comme l'agneau qui vient de naître-) : Mais de quelle explication parles-tu, voyons?

Sirna : Fais pas genre, tu sais très bien de quoi on parle.

Duo : Ouais ! On veut savoir pourquoi Heero est un vrai con (-ledit Heero se cache derrière Daiya-) et pourquoi tu le gardes caché chez toi ! Je croyais que c'était moi ton préféré !

Daiya : Mais c'est toi mon préféré ! Et je ne le garde pas chez moi, c'est juste que j'ai pitié de lui…

Sirna : Pitié de lui !

Duo : PITIE DE LUI !

Daiya : Bon, d'accord, il m'a fait du chantage. Il m'a dit que c'était le seul moyen pour que tu viennes ici. Donc je le cache, et en échange tu viens chez moi : )) (-toute fière-)

Duo : C'est quoi ce plan pourri ?

Sirna : Et puis pourquoi Heero est un vrai con d'abord ?

Heero (-d'une toute petite vois-) : Ca c'est pas de ma faute, c'est elle (-désigne Daiya du doigt)

Sirna : Daiya, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Daiya : Je… euh….

Duo (-braille-) : AU BUCHE, AU BUCHE !

Sirna : Euh, Duo, sois moi con, stp, si on la brûle, comment on saura la fin ?

Duo : Hum, c'est vrai… On fait quoi alors?

…

Pour le fait que les autres persos ne soient pas beaucoup (même voire pas du tout mentionnés) c'est parce que je me suis focalisée sur Heero/Duo, même si ils vont revenir dans ce chapitre et le prochain. Je ne te prends pas pour une folle quand tu dis que d'un côté c'est bien car ça ne fait pas trop « je t'aime mon amour embrassons nous dans les champs en fleurs », car c'est vrai que trop de kawai tue le kawai lol. En fait, même si certaines de mes scènes sont à la limite de la monstrueuse guimauve, j'essaie, en contrepartie, de faire d'autres scènes moins gnangnan, et pour cela j'essaie de jouer avec le comportement des persos. Pour ce qui est de la date indiquée sur la fic, c'est la vrai date ! Cette fic est finie depuis un an (peut-être même plus… lol). Mais ça ne change rien, enfin je pense… En tout cas, la fin de ta review m'a réellement beaucoup touchée, et je crois que c'est le plus beau compliment que l'on puisse me faire, et qu'on ne m'a jamais fait ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup… J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Gros bisous.

_**Florinoir**_ : Aurais-je réveillé les foudres de ta colère ? Si oui, je m'en excuse, et j'espère que cela n'est pas devenu de la haine… Je sais que j'ai fait de Heero un être détestable, méchant, alcoolique… Enfin bref, quelqu'un de vraiment pas bien quoi ! Mais il peut encore se racheter, il n'y a pas que du mauvais en lui ! (si si je te jure !). Donc ne me hais pas, par pitié… (et empêche Heero de se suicider, stp, j'en ai encore un peu besoin… lol). En tout cas j'espère que tu ne seras plus en colère à la fin de ce chapitre… ou alors que tu ne me haïras pas vraiment… ! Merci pour ta review. Bizzzz

_**Audi-chan**_ : Cette fin est pire que les autres ? Vraiment ? En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, la fin de ce chapitre sera moins frustrante, je pense (ce n'est que mon avis personnel ! lol). Sinon, en fait, Heero n'a pas réellement de sombre secret, c'est juste qu'il a du mal à aimer, et que c'est dur pour lui de réaliser ce sentiment. Il a toujours eut l'habitude d'être libertin, peut-être à cause d'une éducation trop stricte durant son enfance au Japon, et il a du mal à se détacher de ses habitudes, aussi négatives soient-elles. Et il n'a pas encore compris qu'au cause de son comportement il risquait de perdre l'amour de Duo. Voilà mon interprétation, j'espère qu'elle aura répondu à certaines de tes questions ;). Pour ce qui est du statut du fameux « inconnu », réponse dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review, tes encouragements et tes compliments. Merci beaucoup. Bizoux

_**Neko**_ : (je me demande si ta review n'a pas été coupée… j'espère que non !). Hum… j'ai beau réfléchir mais non, je n'ai pas honte de faire souffrir Duo… (je remarque que c'est toujours lui qui souffre dans mes fics, et pourtant c'est mon préféré… quelle est la logique ? o.O). Peut-être que la fin de la fic va t'aider à répondre à la question du pourquoi Heero n'a pas répondu… Je ne peux pas te donner mon interprétation, tu comprends ;). Voilà la suite. Bizzzz

_**Ephemeris**_ : (j'aime beaucoup beaucoup ton pseudo !). Pourquoi Heero est parti avec un inconnu… Peut-être cela a-t-il un rapport avec le fait qu'il n'ai pas répondu au « je t'aime », qui , sais ? Non, sans rire, je pense que la suite parle d'elle même. Néanmoins si tu as des questions, n'hésitent pas à me les poser ! Voilà la suite, merci de ta patience, et surtout de tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. Gros bisous

_**Crystal d'Avalon**_ : Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise. Pour ce qui est de ce qui se passe dans la tête de Heero, je pense que c'est qu'il ne se rend pas compte que, par son comportement, il risque de perdre l'amour que lui porte Duo. Il est habitué à être aussi « libéré » et il n'arrive pas à rompre avec ses habitudes. Voilà. En tout cas j'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bizzzzz

**_La-Shinegami_** : Oh non, il ne faut pas que ça te fasse pleurer ! Voilà la suite, en tout cas, et j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Heero ne se drogue pas ! Et ce n'est pas du tout prévu au programme ! Merci pour ta review. Bizous

_Tout s'efface_

Chapitre 9 :

Duo quitta sa voiture et resta de longues secondes devant le bâtiment. Il gravit lentement les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée.

La peur était présente dans chacune de ses cellules.

Il sortit tout de même les clefs que lui avait confié Heero et ouvrit doucement la porte, prenant garde de faire le moins de bruit possible.

L'américain pénétra dans l'appartement obscur du japonais et referma la porte derrière lui.

Puis il s'immobilisa, guettant le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement.

Soudain, il se figea.

Il venait de percevoir une respiration saccadée provenant de la chambre.

Il se rendit à tâtons vers la porte de celle-ci, et plus sa proximité était grande, plus les soupirs se faisaient audibles, terriblement audibles.

La porte de la chambre était entrouverte. Duo resta cependant devant sans aucun mouvement durant quelques centièmes de seconde. Son cœur lui hurlait de partir immédiatement, mais son esprit lui intimait d'ouvrir cette porte. Il décida d'écouter sa conscience et se glissa dans la sombre chambre.

Malgré la nuit, il distinguait grâce à la lumière lunaire les deux corps enlacés sur le lit.

Son cœur sembla se détacher de sa poitrine pour s'éclater en milliers de petits morceaux de douleur sur le sol.

Heero, son Heero, l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde, celui à qui il faisait confiance était en train de faire l'amour à un autre homme. A un inconnu.

Duo resta appuyé contre la chambranle, ses jambes refusant de le porter ailleurs, loin de cette vision, comme si son esprit le forçait à regarder pour prendre conscience de se qui se passait, de ce que faisait Heero.

Il observa donc avec tristesse et rage le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

L'inconnu était allongé sur le japonais et déposait sur son torse une pluie de baisers. Mais d'un coup de rein, Heero renversa son partenaire et s'étendit sur son corps. Il prit violemment ses lèvres puis descendit plus bas, toujours plus bas, pour enfin atteindre cet endroit si sensible. Il le prit en bouche, créant ainsi des gémissement de plaisir de la part de l'inconnu. Après quelques vas et viens, le jeune homme se relâcha entre les lèvres expertes d'Heero qui se redressa pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il lui présenta ensuite ses doigts qu'il suça avidement. Heero les retira ensuite et les introduisit dans son partenaire. Celui-ci soupira d'aise et commença à bouger contre le guitariste. Puis un gémissement sortit de sa bouche lorsque le japonais remplaça ses doigts par quelques chose de plus conséquent.

Duo sentit un voile lui obscurcir le regard alors que la douleur l'empêchait de respirer, de bouger, de réfléchir.

Il ne voyait que ces deux corps ensemble, ne faisait qu'un, bougeant au même rythme, réalisant devant lui la danse de l'amour.

Il n'entendait que les gémissements de plaisir d'Heero, ces gémissements qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé être articulé pour un autre que lui.

Et il avait si mal… si mal que ses larmes refusaient de couler.

Un dernier soubresaut et Heero se libéra dans l'intimité de cet inconnu, qui accueillit ce don par un soupir de contentement.

Le japonais retomba sur le corps de son compagnon. Il caressa du bout des doigts le front en sueur du jeune homme.

Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement.

« Arigatô. » souffla Heero.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda l'inconnu dans un murmure.

« Merci, ça veut dire merci. »

Les deux jeunes gens enlacés se retournèrent vivement vers la porte d'où avait été faite cette réponse.

Duo leur adressa un sourire sans expression et regarda Heero dans les yeux.

Il pouvait y lire de l'étonnement, de la panique.

« Duo… » chuchota-t-il avec désarroi.

« Je ne fais que passer, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. Et à ce que je vois, tu te portes à merveille. Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Oyasumi ! »

L'américain fit volte-face et se précipita vers l'entrée, remerciant mentalement ses jambes de leur nouvel état de marche.

« Duo attends ! » cria la voix d'Heero tandis qu'il dévalait les escaliers.

Il entra dans sa voiture, éteignit son téléphone portable et démarra en trombes, laissant enfin les larmes couler librement sur son visage.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

POV Duo

Comment a-t-il pu ?

Comment a-t-il osé me faire ça ?

Moi qui lui avait donné toute ma confiance, tout mon amour.

Comment a-t-il pu me trahir… avec un inconnu...

J'ai si mal…

Ma douleur court sur mon visage, laissant derrière elle ses sillons humides, comme des traces indélébiles de ma souffrance.

Pourquoi ?

Qu'ai-je mal fais ?

Qu'ai-je oublié de faire ?

Pour éviter cela… pour réussir à le garder…

Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à savoir.

Toutes ces images défilent devant mes yeux.

Heero l'embrassant, l'aimant…

Les lambeaux de mon cœur pendent lamentablement, tout cet amour que je lui portais est réduit à ses morceaux de chair inutiles et sans vie.

Je roule sur le périph, toutes fenêtres ouvertes, laissant ainsi le froid fouetter mon visage.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

J'ai juste envie de m'allonger pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette douleur lancinante, pour ne plus me réveiller…

Mais je ne peux pas.

Même si j'ai mal à en mourir, je ne peux pas me permettre d'abandonner ma fille que j'aime.

Mais Heero aussi je l'aimais… je l'aime… je l'aime si fort…

Comment vais-je réussir à vivre sans lui ?

Sans lui, mon âme sœur… mon éternelle chimère… mon éphémère…

Oui, au fond de moi je l'ai toujours su, jamais Heero et moi n'aurions pu faire un couple durable.

Je l'aime trop… et lui pas assez…

Un gémissement de désespoir s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Chaque parcelle de ma peau me brûle à en faire si mal que je me dis que rien ne pourrait être pire.

Je me gare devant ma maison et rejoint difficilement la porte d'entrée.

Je me rends directement dans ma chambre et m'écroule sur mon lit.

Je tends ma main vers le téléphone, laisse un message sur le portable de Quatre où je lui dit que je ne me sens pas bien et que demain je ne serai pas là pour les répétitions. Je raccroche, coupe la sonnerie et m'endors tout habillé, des larmes s'échappant encore de mes paupières closes.

Fin POV Duo

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Duo repoussa l'assiette qu'il venait de se préparer d'un air écœuré.

Il ne pouvait rien avaler, il lui semblait que sa gorge s'était brisée pendant la nuit. Même boire lui était insupportable.

Cela faisait près de quatre heures qu'il était réveillé, quatre longues heures qu'il avait passées à déambuler dans la maison comme une âme en peine.

Et cette douleur qui ne cessait de croître…

Le jeune américain sursauta lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner.

Il laissa le répondeur se mettre en marche, sachant pertinemment que la personne raccrocherait.

Mais cette fois-ci, une voix se fit entendre. Une intonation grave et sensuelle, qui était pour lui une douce mélodie.

« Duo…. Duo je t'en supplie décroche… je sais que tu es là… il faut qu'on parle… »

Duo ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes revenir.

« Duo… laisse moi t'expliquer… onegai… »

Expliquer… mais il n'y avait rien à expliquer, tout était très clair…

Un sanglot se fit entendre au bout du fil.

« Décroche… mon ange… »

Les larmes glissèrent lentement sur les joue de l'américain, laissant ainsi son déchirement le submerger.

Lui n'avait pas le droit… pas le droit d'être aussi affectueux, aussi triste, aussi affecté par ce qui venait de se passer.

Non, il n'en avait pas le droit ! Ce n'était pas lui qui souffrait, pas lui qui avait si mal…

Non…

« Je t'en supplie… Duo… »

Le silence s'établit, seulement entrecoupés par deux respirations saccadées.

Puis un clic retentit. Il avait raccroché.

Les sanglots virent secouer l'américain. Il se laissa glisser au sol, épuisé par ce surplus d'émotion trop fortes pour être supportables.

Sa vie n'avait plus de sens.

Sans lui plus rien n'avait de sens.

Mais jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait.

Jamais.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Duo passa sa main sur son visage d'un geste las.

Il respira une nouvelle fois l'air vivifiant du matin, les yeux clos.

Un grondement parvint à ses oreilles.

Il ouvrit les paupières et posa son regard sur le couple qui s'approchait de lui.

Quatre se précipita sur l'américain dès qu'il le reconnu.

« Duo ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu te sens mieux ? Tu as quand même manqué trois jours de répétitions, ça ne te ressemble pas ! »

Duo esquissa un petit sourire.

« Doucement, Quat-chan ! Je vais mieux, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'était juste une petite fatigue sûrement due au surmenage. »

« Mais tu as vraiment une petite mine, déclara l'arabe d'un ton soucieux, tu es sûr que ce n'est que la fatigue ? »

« Mais oui, que vas-tu t'imaginer ! »

Quatre le scruta des yeux avant de lâcher un " Si tu le dis " pas convaincu.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans la salle.

Duo s'assit sur le bord de la scène, sans forces.

Il redoutait cet instant depuis trois jours. Trois jours pendant lesquels le sommeil le fuyait lâchement et où ses pensées n'avaient cessé de virevolter dans son esprit torturé comme des milliers d'aiguilles, tandis que le poison de la douleur emprisonnait tout son organisme dans son étau de feu.

La tristesse et la souffrance ne s'était pas atténuées, loin de là ! L'affliction qui avait pris possession de son être était plus puissante que n'importe quel chagrin.

Une porte claqua.

Duo ne leva pas la tête.

Il se concentra sur les battements de Wufei sur sa batterie, tentant de ne pas faire attention aux pas de la personne qui venait d'entrer.

« Bonjour Heero. » s'écria joyeusement Quatre.

Ce nom fit à Duo l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

Il sentait tous ses sens aiguisés au maximum, tout son corps se tendait vers Heero.

L'américain eut l'impression d'étouffer lorsqu'il sentit le japonais se rapprocher de lui.

« Bonjour Duo… » mumura-t-il.

Le natté ferma douloureusement les yeux, sentant l'asphyxie le menacer.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et lui lacérait la chair.

Il ne pouvait pas relever les yeux, car il lui était impossible de croiser son regard, de sentir ses yeux posés sur lui…

Il se releva brusquement et s'éloigna violemment d'Heero.

« Duo, je t'en pris. » entendit-il derrière lui.

L'américain serra les poings avant de se diriger vers la sortie, son manque d'air étant quasiment insupportable.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« A demain les gars. » dit Duo avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

Il se sentait nauséeux et fatigué, il n'avait envie que d'une chose c'était de dormir pendant un long mois.

Alors qu'il sortait les clefs de sa poche, il sentit une main s'accrocher à sa manche.

Instinctivement, il se détacha et fit un bond sur le côté.

« Duo, parle-moi, dis quelque chose… »

Pour toute réponse, l'américain se mura dans un silence pesant.

« Dis n'importe quoi… hurle, crie, frappe-moi mais je t'en supplie dis moi ce que tu ressens. »

Duo releva lentement la tête dans un signe de courage et posa le regard sur le toit de la salle.

« Il n'y a strictement rien à dire. » déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

« Bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose à dire ! Il faut qu'on en parle ! » s'écria Heero en le prenant par les épaules.

Duo le repoussa violemment avant de siffler, détachant chaque mot avec une rage contenue :

« Ne me touche pas, c'est clair ? »

« Mais enfin, Duo, tu ne vas pas en faire tout une histoire ! » s'exclama le japonais avec colère. « Ce gars ne représente rien pour moi, et tu le sais ! J'étais bourré, j'ai couché avec ce mec, et alors ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, alors arrête de faire ton gamin ! »

Duo sentit le sang quitter son visage.

Il dut se retenir à la voiture pour ne pas tomber.

Il demanda pourtant d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée :

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Heero ? Que ce que tu as fait n'a aucune importance et que ma colère et ma tristesse n'ont pas lieu d'être ? Est-ce cela que tu ressens face à ce qui nous arrive ? Du mépris face à ma réaction ? »

Le japonais ne répondit rien.

« C'est vraiment dommage Heero, vraiment. »

L'américain monta dans sa voiture.

« Nous ne sommes pas pareils, Duo. Chacun sa place.» murmura le japonais.

L'américain se retourna vers lui et déclara :

« Tu as raison, Heero. Moi chez moi et toi chez toi. Et plus ensemble. Voilà notre place. »

Il démarra en trombe, le cœur brisée.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, trois messages l'attendaient sur son répondeur.

Il appuya sur la touche avec crainte, qui se dissipa en reconnaissant la voix de son premier correspondant :

" Hello daddy ! Comment ça va ? Tu m'as pas appelé depuis la dernière fois alors je m'inquiète moi ! En tout cas ici tout va bien ! Fronteux, tu sais le chat de tata, et bah il a fait pipi dans mes chaussures Barbie ! Et tata elle l'a disputé et maintenant y fait du boudin ! Quoi ? D'accord… tata me dis qu'il faut que je raccroche ! Je te fais de very very very big kiss. I love you and I miss you. Bye ! "

Duo sentit la honte monter en lui. Il avait absolument négliger sa fille, et il fallait que cela cesse.

" C'est Quatre. Je m'inquiète un peu pour toi, je te connais et je sais quand tu vas mal. Tu me fais peur, Duo, car la dernière fois que je t'ai vu dans cet état, c'était lors de la mort de Hilde. Alors n'hésite pas à me parler, n'oublie pas que je suis ton meilleur ami. Je t'embrasse et à demain. "

Un triste sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Quatre était si gentil ! Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en parler, il ne s'en sentait ni la force ni le courage.

" Duo… " Le jeune homme sursauta à l'appel de son nom… de SA voix… " Duo je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a prit tout à l'heure… Je… " Des sanglots l'interrompirent " Je… je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit… excuse-moi… watashi no tenshi…je t'en supplie…pardonne-moi… je…je m'en veux d'avoir fait ça, de t'avoir fait souffrir… je regrette tellement… tellement… " la voix n'était plus qu'un murmure " … je ne veux pas te perdre ! " termina-t-il sur un ton désespéré.

Duo resta de longue minute les yeux rivés sur le répondeur, réfléchissant.

" Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre, Heero. Moi aussi je regrette tout ce qui est arrivé. Si seulement on pouvait tout effacer. Il faut que je prenne une décision, et la bonne. Mais laquelle est-ce ? Je ne sais pas, mais ce dont je suis certain c'est que je t'aime plus que ma vie, mais que la souffrance que tu as créé en moi est immense. Oh oui ! si seulement tout pouvait s'effacer ! "

A suivre…

Terminée le 28 avril 2004

Hum… Pas d'envies de meurtre précises j'espère ? Ayez pitié de moi ! ;))

Merci de me lire, à la semaine prochaine !

Bizz à toutes et à tous


	11. Chapitre 10

Auteur : Daiya

Titre : Tout s'efface / chapitre 10

Origine : GW (pas possible !)

Disclamer : Comme d'hab, Kiara à moi, pas les autres -.- (monde cruel !)

Genres : Alors là... on va simplement dire Yaoi (si on peu appeler ça du Yaoi !lol), semi-POV de Duo, songfic et pis le reste vous verrez !

Couples : 02+K+02... pour les autres z'avez cas lire ;pp Comment ça j'suis sadique ?

Notounette : Voici donc le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! En fait écrit cette fic pour cette fin, alors j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. La chanson n'est pas de moua, mais je ne vous dirais qu'à la fin du chapitre de qui elle est car je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise !

Sinon je vous remercie car j'ai atteint les 100 reviews ! Je n'y crois toujours pas ! La 100ème est Sailor Sayuri. Donc, en cadeau, je lui écris une fic (si elle la veut lol). Sailor Sayuri, c'est à toi de me donner le thème, le couple, et dès que je peux je t'écris un petit OS. Merci encore car pour ce chapitre j'ai dépassé mon record de reviews pour un chapitre ! Je vous adore !

Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre car je pars pour une dizaine de jours, deux semaines maxi, en vacances, dans un endroit paumé où « internet » est pourles habitantsune marque de lessive (j'exagère à peine). Enfin bref, j'emmène quand même mon ordi, mais peut pas amener le net (trop dur…). Enfin voilà, je m'excuse d'avance. Merci de votre patience. Je vous jure que dès que je rentre chez moi ce sera la première chose que je ferai ;))

**RAR :**

**_Mimy.Angel_** : C'est vrai que ce pauvre Duo n'a pas de chance, mais là il est bien partie pour aller de l'avant. Je pense qu'il a enfin compris la situation, que tout c'est éclaircit. Que va-t-il faire ? Réponse dans ce chapitre. Bizzz

_**Miss AngelLove**_ : Euh oui, je suis sûre de pas vouloir me faire tronçonner, ce n'est pas une mort que j'envisage vraiment… Tu as déjà fait combien de victimes ! lol. Tu dis que tu ne me tues pas tant qu'il y a une suite mais, vu qu'il n'en reste plus que deux, j'aimerai savoir si tu envisages de me tuer après ? Si je commence une autre fic, c'est bon ? En tous cas merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bizouuu

_**Neko**_ : Ne t 'inquiète pas tu n'es pas la première à qui ça arrive ! Et j'avoue que c'est un peu chiant ! Je suis désolée mais il n'y aura plus de lemon, ni de lime. Juste une fin toute simple. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre. Bisous

_**Yat**_ : Tu n'avais pas compris que c'était avec un autre ? Bah tu sais moi, plus c'est compliqué, mieux j'aime ! Alors excuse-moi pour ton mental… lol. Pour ce qui est des réconciliations… Lis ce chapitre et dis-moi ce que tu en penses ;)) Merci pour ta review. Bizouss

_**Lolodidie**_ : Pas mal le coup du cœur de rechange, tu les achètes où ? Parce que j'ai du mal à en trouver des pas trop trop cher quoi… looool. Mais non elle va pas te faire pleurer ma fic ! Enfin, peut-être un petit peu, mais bon… lol En tous cas j'espère que la suite va te plaire. Kisu

_**Sailor Sayuri**_ : Ma 100ème revieweuse ! Marciiiii ! Si tu n'as pas lu, retourne lire la deuxième partie de ma note. Et dis moi ce que tu veux ; )). Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Gros bisous

_**Aki-no-Sabaku**_ : C'est vrai, t'as aimé ce chapitre ! Contente moua ! J'aime quand t'aimes ! (elle est un peu bizarre cette phrase mdrrr). En gros ton avis est très important quoi : ). Je sais que mon Heero est détestable, quoi, mais je pense qu'il saura se racheter. Il est comme ça, il faut juste qu'il prenne conscience de la gravité de la situation. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il faut se mettre à sa place. Tu trouves que j'écris avec facilité ! oO T'as fumé quoi ? Nan mais sérieux il faut que tu arrêtes, hein ! Et puis tu écris très bien toi aussi, alors arrête. Not' fic elle est super d'abord ! (vive nos fans ! mdrr). J'avoue que moi j'étais trop trop paniquée pour mardi quoi, j'avais trop mal au ventre. Et comme je suis super timide… Et puis tu sais, c'est dur car vous connaissez tous, et moi je connais personne (enfin si toi et Croust, mais pas vraiment quoi). Mais c'était super, et je suis super contente. Ça a confirmé le fait que t'es une fille super ;)) Quant aux photos… ah ! Horreur ! Efface, je suis affreuse ! Moi aussi j'espère qu'on se reverra (ya intérêt ! è.é). Sinon, bah, rdv après les vac ! (c'est triste quand même ! ) Gros bizzouu ma tite moyenne.

_**La-Shinegami**_ : Mais nan je ne veux pas te faire pleurer ! C'est pas le but ! Moi je ne veux pas faire pleurer mes lecteurs, ou de joie alors ! En tout cas merci mille fois pour tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te fera pas verser de larmes. Bizzz

_**Echizen D luffa (Sirna)**_ : Salut ;)) Je pense que la naïveté de Duo, qui était plus de l'aveuglément du à son amour pour Heero, appartient maintenant au passé. Il est vrai qu'il a accepté trop de chose, et ce par amour, parce que son amour pour Heero était plus important que tout pour lui. Mais, à la fin du dernier chapitre, il a prit conscience que quelque chose devait changer, que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Heero n'était pas suffisant et que ce qui était le plus important était le respect. Et, dans ce nouveau chapitre, il va essayer de changer la situation, de perdre cette « naïveté ». Comment ? Réponse dans ce chapitre. Sinon, pour le compliment, il est peut-être sincère, mais il n'en reste pas moins très touchant. Enfin moi c'est le genre de chose qui me touche très fort. Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point, et que tu l'attendes avec autant d'impatience. Merci beaucoup beaucoup. Et tes reviews sont vraiment supers ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture, j'espère.

_**Florinoir**_ : Tu ne le hais pas ? Tant mieux, me voilà rassurée ! Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, Heero à beau être un vrai connard fini, je suis une adepte des happy-ends (mis à part quand je fais des deathfic, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici), alors Heero va trouver une solution, il va se faire pardonner. Peut-être pas out de suite tout de suite, mais il le fera. Alors empêche le suicide le plus possible, s'il te plait, car sinon je ne pourrais rien pour lui ! Merci pour ta review. Bizouxx

_**Ephemeris**_ : Mais il ne faut pas être déprimée ! Ce n'est pas le but de ma fic, voyons !Bon, j'avoue que ces derniers chapitres n'étaient pas très très joyeux, mais ça va s'arranger, crois moi ! Il y aura un happy-end, promis ! Voilà la suite. Bizzz

_**Audi-chan**_ : Il est vrai que la fic, pour le moment, n'est pas un exemple de joie, mais la tristesse permet de mieux profiter du bonheur après. Et le bonheur, ou du moins la joie, sera la bientôt. Ce chapitre n'est pas très joyeux, mais pas non plus triste. Enfin tu verras, et donne-moi ton avis. Mais, comme tu l'as dit, ma fic est en romance, donc pas de suicide, ni d'accident, et encore moins de larmes à la fin de ma fic, alors ne t'inquiète pas, ok ? Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Gros bisous.

_**Naïa **_: Non ne pleure pas ! Ou alors attends la fin ! En tous cas merci pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup. Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre. Bizzz

_**Lihiel**_ : c'est vrai que cette fin est moins sadique, car elle ne se coupe pas en plein dans une scène. Mais surtout ne t'inquiète pas, cette fic n'est pas une deaths, et les deaths sont les seules où je m'autorise une fin triste. Donc ce sera un happy-end (un happy-end à ma façon :) ). Merci pour tes reviews, tu es toujours là pour me laisser un petit mot et ça me touche ! Je te laisse, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Bizouxx

_**Yuya chan**_ : C'est vrai que Heero n'est pas quelqu'un de très gentil, et on a l'impression qu'il se fout de sa relation avec Duo. Mais je pense qu'il n'est pas vraiment à blâmer, et que l'on peut le comprendre que certains points. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira vraiment. Je te remercie. Bizzzou

_**Iria-chan**_ : Je crois que ta review a été coupée (j'en ai marre c'est au moins la quatrième fois que ça arrive è.é). Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup :))) J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant. Gros bisous.

_**Shaman Girly**_ : Salut, nouvelle lectrice ;) Tu as été attirée par le côté libertin de Heero ? C'est vrai que ça apporte un peu de piment. Cependant, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu trop libertin ? Quand tu parles des deux derniers chapitres et que tu dis qu'ils sont « poignants, très durs à digérer et forts en tristesse », c'est positif ou négatif ? Pour ce qui est de Duo, il est peut-être un peu naïf (comme me l'on dit certaines personnes), mais ceci à cause de son amour, mais il a de l'amour propre, et il ne peut pas supporter d'être trahi. J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. Gros bizouss

_**Linaewen-ilca**_ : Je t'adore ! Nan, sérieusement, ta review m'a beaucoup touchée tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ! Je suis réellement super heureuse que ma fic te plaise autant, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Pour ma fic il reste ce chapitre et un épilogue, normalement ;) Pour ce qui est de Nana, j'en suis folle ! Mais je ne vois pas de quelles excuses tu parles parce que comme les Nana sortent maintenant tous les six mois, je prend trop trop mon temps pour le lire ! Donc j'en suis à la moitié : ) En tout cas moi je suis une fervente supportrice du Nana/Yasu ! (j'aime pas Ren, l'est méchant !). En tout cas un ENORME merci pour ta review, et pour tes encouragements. Voilà la suite, en espérant que tu vas l'aimer. Gros bisous

Tout s'efface

Chapitre 10

Duo raccrocha son téléphone portable pour la cinquième fois consécutive, sa conversation se faisant toujours avec la même personne.

Il se rappela de ses dernières paroles : " T'es le meilleur ! Tout le monde va t'aimer ! Good luck dad "

Il sourit. Son petit démon était adorable ! Il lui avait fallut tout de même cinq appels pour que son stress diminue quelque peu.

L'américain respira un bon coup puis s'assit en tailleur par terre. Il baissa sa tête sur son menton et croisa ses bras sur son torse, regroupant chaque main sur chacune de ses joues, les doigts bien à plat. Une fois dans cette position de calme, il fit le vide dans sa tête, laissant la quiétude l'envahir.

Il resta ainsi durant de longues minutes, puis lorsqu'il sentit que cela était suffisant, il se releva et se dirigea vers le miroir.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et cria :

« Duo, c'est à nous dans huit minutes. »

« J'arrive. » répondit calmement l'américain.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois son reflet puis sortit de la pièce et rejoignit ses amis.

Quatre s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Duo le serra très fort contre lui, avant de se retourner vers Chang.

Celui-ci lui pressa affectueusement l'épaule en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Puis l'américain serra amicalement la main de Trowa.

Il fit ensuite face à Heero, à qui il adressa froidement un regard d'encouragement. Le japonais lui répondit par un petit sourire timide bien moins hostile que son vis-à-vis. Duo se retourna avec indifférence, tentant de ne pas relever la lueur tendre qu'il lisait dans les yeux du guitariste.

Un homme muni d'un talkie-walkie vint dans leur direction.

« Veuillez vous rendre à l'arrière de la scène s'il vous plait, c'est à vous dans trois minutes. »

Les cinq jeunes hommes se dirigèrent silencieusement vers l'endroit indiqué.

Duo sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, et celui-ci s'accéléra lorsqu'il entendit derrière les rideaux la foule clamant des " Deathwings " enthousiastes et impatients.

Il se retourna vers ses amis et leur adressa un immense sourire. Un vrai comme il n'en avait pas fait depuis près d'une semaine. Car en cet instant précis, Duo était heureux.

« Vous êtes près ? » leur cria un homme. « A mon signal, vous entrerez sur scène et vous aurez trente secondes pour vous installer avant l'ouverture du rideau. »

Tous acquiescèrent.

Duo porta sa main à son cou et caressa du bout des doigts le ruban violet, arrêtant son geste sur la croix d'argent. Ce concert était pour les deux femmes de sa vie, les deux personnes qu'il aimait et qui ne l'avaient jamais trahi.

« Maintenant. » hurla le même homme.

Les membres du groupe entrèrent sur la scène où les attendaient leurs instruments. Ils se dirigèrent tous à leur place.

Duo regarda une nouvelle fois ses amis et, après son sourire habituel, il se plaça devant son micro, laissant ses interminables cheveux châtains cascader le long de son corps, quelques mèches cachant son visage d'ange. Il prit sa position fétiche, c'est à dire une jambe en avant, dénotant à la fois la volonté et le mystère, un mélange qui le caractérisait parfaitement.

Il entendit Chang battre la mesure avec ses baguettes, puis le chinois commença les premières notes de _Deathwings_.

L'américain se laissa envahir par la musique et les exclamations ravies du public, il en oublia tout le reste, tenant sa tristesse loin de lui.

Il releva brusquement la tête et posa son regard lilas brillant d'une flamme nouvelle sur la foule.

Puis sa voix naquit, douce et envoûtante, chaude et entraînante.

Le public l'accompagna dans ses paroles, liant avec lui ce lien si particulier qui existe entre un chanteur et ses fans.

Duo se sentait bien, Duo avait retrouvé son monde, Duo vivait.

Rien d'autre ne comptait à part cette musique, ces cris. Tout cet univers qui, ce soir, leur appartenait, lui appartenait.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Died mit dans la salle une ambiance de folie. La forte musique réveilla les derniers endormis et la voix exceptionnellement rauque de Duo convaincu les plus grands septiques.

Mais le spectacle prit véritablement un tournant lorsqu'ils interprétèrent _The last day _où la guitare d'Heero associée à la voix fascinante de Duo créa dans la salle un moment d'admiration. Les deux jeunes hommes jouaient à la perfection de leur instrument personnel, l'un taquinant l'autre, l'autre répondant à l'un. Jamais cette chanson n'avait été aussi bien interprétée, comme si leur entente sur scène c'était paradoxalement renforcée lors de leur séparation.

Heero interpréta à la fin de la chanson son solo de guitare, qu'il maîtrisait à merveille.

Duo ferma les yeux, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux. Il laissa la musique envahir son corps et son esprit, imaginant dans les moindres détails la silhouette de son ancien amant. Il le voyait les yeux clos, totalement absorbé par ce qu'il jouait, son pantalon de cuir accompagné de son éternelle veste lui donnant l'air d'un rockeur solitaire et torturé. Duo se le représentait sans aucun problème : ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés encadrant son visage aux traits fins et délicats, ses longs cils sombres cachant les deux pupilles cobaltes, son petit nez retroussé, son adorable bouche boudeuse... Duo savait qu'il pouvait dessiner le visage d'Heero les yeux fermés sans aucune erreur. C'était cela l'amour : connaître par cœur le corps de l'être aimé. Dans ce cas là, Duo battait tous les amoureux de la terre à plate couture.

Heero plaqua les dernières notes et Duo fit glisser sa voix sur le son traînant de la guitare, laissant dans l'air de la salle un souvenir à la fois lent et tourmenté.

Le rideau s'abaissa, laissant aux musiciens une petite pause.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Duo en profita pour sortir par la porte arrière.

Il avait besoin de calme et surtout de s'éloigner d'Heero.

Heero...

Ce duo qu'ils venaient d'interpréter l'avait retourné, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

Il avait sentit dans cet échange tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le japonais, un amour incommensurable sans limite ni fin.

Vivre sans lui parler, sans ses baisers, sans ses caresses, sans sa tendresse lui était presque impossible.

Pourtant c'était ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Heero depuis... depuis ce jour où tout était arrivé, depuis ce jour qui avait bouleversé sa vie. Celui-ci semblait plus ou moins affecté. Soit il riait comme si rien ne c'était passé, ou bien il le regardait avec chagrin et regrets.

Duo releva la tête brusquement en entendant la porte claquée.

Il regarda avec douleur l'homme qu'il aimait s'adosser au mur et allumer une cigarette. Il tira une bouffée et recracha la fumée avec un plaisir non dissimulé, les yeux clos.

Duo l'observa une dernière fois puis regagna la salle sans un regard pour le japonais.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

« La chanson que je vais vous interpréter maintenant est dédiée à une personne qui a quitté ce monde bien trop tôt. » commença Duo d'un ton grave. « Il s'agit d'une personne que j'aimais et que j'aime énormément et qui restera à jamais dans mon cœur. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et chuchota, les doigts enlacés à la croix qu'il portait :

« Je t'aime ma chérie. »

Après ces mots, les quatre musiciens entamèrent leur danse, tandis que la voix de Duo s'élevait, planant dans la salle, laissant le public totalement captivé par cet accent de tristesse et de mélancolie qui était si fort que tous ressentaient cette émotion au fond d'eux.

Duo chanta avec une puissance inégalable rendant la foule complètement muette et ses compagnons abasourdis.

Dans ses yeux brillaient des étoiles, dans son cœur volaient des pétales de roses. Pour la première fois en chantant cette chanson, Duo se sentait en accord avec lui même et pouvait enfin laisser sa sœur reposer en paix.

L'américain murmura :

« Tu m'as quittée toi, mon soleil noir. »

Il fit mourir sa voix, laissant dans le cœur de chacun un petit bout de lui.

La salle resta quelques secondes silencieuse, encore subjuguée par la prestation de Duo.

Wufei, comme ses autres amis, eurent la même réaction que la foule, mais il commença tout de même leur dernier morceau, _La chanson des anges_.

Leurs fans se remirent en mouvement, répétant à l'unisson les paroles de cette chanson qui venait à peine se sortir sur le marché.

Les dernières notes retentirent, mettant fin à la fois à la chanson mais aussi au concert.

Le public leur fit une ovation, Duo sentait son cœur tressauter dans sa poitrine.

Mais il se dirigea vers les coulisses, faisant diminuer les applaudissements et naître l'étonnement.

Il revint sur la scène, une guitare sèche à la main.

Il ignora les regards interrogatifs de ses amis et se rendit devant son micro.

Il fit signe aux techniciens de le rallumer, puis il déclara d'une voix calme et volontaire.

« Je voudrais, si cela ne vous dérange pas, vous parler quelques minutes de plus. Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons donné devant vous ce soir notre premier concert, et cela a été pour moi quelque chose de magnifique, et je vous en remercie tous. Mais je souhaiterais vous chanter une chanson qui n'est connue que de moi. Je viens tout juste de l'écrire. »

Duo enfila sa guitare et termina simplement :

« Cette chanson est dédiée à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra. »

Duo plaqua deux ou trois accords avant de commencer de sa voix magique avec un accent de tristesse certain :

« _Je vais t'attendre au coin d'la rue _

A l'heure où les lumières s'éteignent

Quand tu auras trop dansé, trop bu

--

A l'heure où ne restera plus

Que mon bras pour poser ta peine

On partira ensemble une fois de plus

--

Tu m'embrasseras comme j'le déteste

Avec cette tendresse que tu mets si bien, entre toi et moi

Bien sûr que le temps à passé, que notre histoire est terminée

Peut-être, mais peut-être pas pour moi

---

Même si je sais que tout s'efface

Tu restes là, et rien ne passe

Tu m'aimes bien, je t'aime tout court

La différence s'appelle l'amour »

Duo gratta sa guitare tandis que le silence régnait en maître dans la salle, à la fois devant et derrière lui.

« Trois tours de périph fenêtres ouvertes

J'vois passer ce qu'on aurait pu être

Oui je t'en veux, mais moins qu'à moi

--

Et puis pourquoi m'avoir rappelé

Pourquoi revenir me chercher

Pour te voir rire, te voir pleurer sans moi

--

Tu veux pas d'moi, tu veux pas m'perdre

Alors ce choix, je le fais pour toi

C'est moi qui pars

---

Même si je sais que tout s'efface

Tu restes là, et rien ne passe

Tu m'aimes bien, je t'aime tout court

La différence, s'appelle l'amour »

Duo partit dans un solo de guitare sèche à la fois rapide et désespéré.

« Même si je sais que tout s'efface

Tu le disais, chacun sa place

Tu m'aimes bien, je t'aime tout court

La différence s'appelle l'amour

---

Laisse moi venir de temps en temps

Laisse moi me dire qu'c'est comme avant

Non ! Laisse moi partir même si je mens

Laisse moi me dire qu'avec le temps...

Même si je sais...

Même si je sais..

Même si je sais... »

Il leva les yeux vers le public et murmura une dernière fois, les yeux perdu dans le vide et remplis de larmes :

« _Même si je sais... »_

Sa voix se tut avec la guitare.

Duo resta tête baissée, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Aucun mouvement, aucune parole n'était perceptible.

Puis, quelques applaudissements fusèrent, tout de suite suivis par d'autres et enfin par toutes la salle.

Seul ses amis restaient silencieux.

Duo essuya discrètement ses joues avant de se redresser.

« S'il vous plait. » demanda-t-il pour intimer la silence. « Cette chanson est entièrement vrai et suite à cela, je voudrais vous annoncer, à vous et à mes amis que j'adore, » dit-il en se retournant vers eux essayant de ne pas faire attention à leurs mines paniqués. « Je veux donc vous annoncer que ce concert fut pour moi à la fois le premier... et le dernier. »

Des cris de désapprobation fusèrent de toutes parts dans la foule mais également dans son dos.

« J'ai décidé pour de multiples raisons de quitter le groupe. Je vous remercie pour tout. Merci beaucoup. »

Après une dernière révérence sous les applaudissements, Duo quitta rapidement la scène, tout de suite suivit par ses amis.

« Duo, » hurla Quatre « Duo reste là ! »

L'américain s'arrêta et attendit qu'ils le rejoignent.

L'arabe lui attrapa le bras pour le faire se retourner.

« Je suis désolé Quat-chan, » murmura Duo « excusez-moi les gars mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. »

« Duo, Duo, » dit Quatre en le prenant dans ses bras « qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Le natté ferma les yeux puis se détacha de son meilleur ami.

Ils se tourna vers ses deux autres compagnons.

« Je suis désolé de vous abandonner, vraiment. Mais cette décision est mûrement réfléchie, je dois partir d'ici. »

Quatre le fixa dans les yeux et murmura :

« Je sais Duo, j'ai compris. »

L'américain lui adressa un sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le groupe, j'ai tout arrangé avec monsieur Latourelle. Je pars demain. Ne me demandez pas où. Je m'éloigne un peu d'ici avec Kiara. »

Quatre le serra contre lui :

« Prends soin de toi, Duo. Et donne nous vite de tes nouvelles. »

« Je te le promets, Quat-chan. »

Il se détacha de son ami et se tourna vers les deux autres.

Chang lui bondit presque dessus, l'encerclant des ses bras puissants.

« Sally va t'en vouloir ! »

« Embrasse-la de ma part, veux-tu. »

Chang se détacha de lui et Trowa le remplaça.

Celui-ci lui pressa le bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Duo les embrassa tous un à un, puis s'éloigna vers sa loge.

Il prit ses affaires et sortit rejoindre sa voiture, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Ne fais pas ça Duo. » entendit-il.

Il redressa la tête et croisa un regard cobalt.

« Ne pars pas, ne me quitte pas. »

Duo s'approcha du japonais et lui murmura :

« Je n'ai pas le choix, Heero. Je t'aime trop pour continué à vivre ici sans être avec toi. »

« Alors reviens... »

« Je ne peux pas ! Tu m'as trop fait de mal. Je ne peux pas tout oublier, tout effacer. Tout ce que je t'ai dit dans cette chanson était la vérité Heero. En tout cas saches une chose : malgré tout ce qui c'est passé, jamais je ne regretterais que Quatre et Trowa est insistés pour que l'on t'écoute, jamais je n'oublierais cet instant où nos yeux se sont croisés, jamais je ne t'oublierais, toi. »

Il s'approcha du japonais et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Je t'aime Heero. » chuchota-t-il des larmes dans la voix. « Adieu... »

Il se détacha de celui qu'il aimait et entra dans sa voiture. Il démarra et se dirigea vers chez lui, des perles salées glissant librement de ses yeux plein de larmes.

Demain il partirait. Demain il quitterait ce pays ainsi que toutes ces choses qu'il aimait tant. Demain il serait loin d'ici... loin de lui.

A suivre...

Le 1er mai 2004

Oh ! J'aime ce chapitre ! lol. En fait j'ai trop aimé l'écrire : )

Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?

La chanson est donc _Tout s'efface _de Patrick Bruel. Si vous voulez les paroles, pas de problème !

Merci de m'avoir lu, et RDV dès que possible pour le dernier chapitre, enfin l'épilogue. Je suis émue rien que d'y penser !

Bizz à tous et bonne vacances…


	12. Epilogue

Auteur : Daiya

Titre : Tout s'efface / épilogue

Origine : GW

Disclamer : Même pour ce dernier chapitre il ne veulent pas de moi ! Il faut dire que je les ai bien martyrisés mais bon… Par contre Kiara est ma mienne !

Genre : Ahaha ! vous voulez savoir, ne ! Car vu comment c'est terminé le chapitre précédent… Alors je vais dire POV de Duo et songfic. Pour le reste, vous verrez bien ! Ah oui, ce chapitre est au présent, contrairement aux précédents.

Couple : Je donnerais juste une indication : 02+K+02. Mais non j'suis pas méchante, c'est juste pour le suspens (si matière à suspens il y a)

Note : C'est donc le dernier chapitre ! Je suis super émue de la terminer, car c'est ma première fic à chapitres, et je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle est plu. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour toutes vos reviews adorables, vos encouragements et vos compliments. Je ne reviens toujours pas de ce nombre de reviews que moi, petite fanfiqueuse méconnue, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ! Et tout ça c'est grâce à vous ! Alors merci BEAUCOUP ! Je vous fait de GROS BISOUS !

Aki no Sabaku m'a fait un fanart de Heero pour ma fic, si vous vous le voir le liens se trouve dans sa dernière review en date. Il est super beau, donc je vous le conseille très fortement.

Note spéciale : Ainsi s'achève cette fic qui t'étais dédiée, my Setsu' ! Voilou ! J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu as aimé cette fic. Je conclurais en disant que Je t'adore, et j'espère qu'on continuera à se voir l'année prochaine, en dehors des fics. Bizzzzzz et merci encore pour tout.

RAR (assez nombreuses :) ) :

_**Sailor Sayuri**_ : Mais non je ne suis pas cruelle ! Duo a bel et bien quitté le groupe et est également parti à l'étranger. Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Heero par rapport à tout cela… Voilà la réponse ! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre final. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas triste ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews durant ma fic. Et dis moi sur quoi tu veux la fic que je t'ai promise. Gros bisous.

_**MiwakoSoma **_: Il ne faut pas pleurer ! Je n'écris pas pour faire pleurer ! Ne pleure plus, la suite n'est pas triste. On dirait ta vie ? Tu es amoureuse d'un musicien, c'est ça ? Sinon, je voulais savoir : est-ce que ton pseudo vient de Paradise Kiss ? Bizzz

_**Neko**_ : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie qu'il te plaise ce chapitre ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Heero va réagir dans ce chapitre. En tout cas j'espère réellement qu'il va te plaire. Je te remercie de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, et merci pour tes reviews. Bizzoux

_**Lolodidie**_ : Heureuse que tu ais survécu, je n'aurais pas voulu de mort ! lol. Et le triste, c'est fini, promis ! Voilà une petite happy-end (made in moua :) ). Merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur (en parlant de cœur, merci pour tes infos, je vais essayer d'aller en acheter pendant que c'est ancore les soldes ;) ). Bisouss

_**Choupette**_ : Non je ne veux pas de mort ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, et surtout contente que tu sois tombée dessus ; ). Merci pour tes encouragements. Voici la suite, et fin, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bizz

_**Titia**_ : Promis, ça ne fini pas mal ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la fin. Kisu

_**Miss AngelLove**_ : Je suis réellement contente que tu trouves ma fic aussi bien, ça me fait énormément plaisir :)) Mais il ne faut pas pleurer ! (quoi que ça faist plaisir quand on arrive à toucher les gens ;) ). Évite de tuer trop de monde, stp ! lol. Non, sans rire, tu leur a vraiment fait du mal ? mdr. Une autre fic est prévue, ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'appelle Corps à Corps et sera en une petite dizaine de chapitres. Par contre, c'est encore une 01x02, désolée :). J'ai écrit une 03x04, il y a un an, mais elle n'est pas super. Si tu veus la lire je peux te l'envoyer ! Bizouux

_**Crystal d'avalon**_ : Génial, vraiment ? Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette fin va te plaire. Bizz

_**La-shinegami**_ : Ne t'inquiète pas, cete fic est une happy-end 01x02 assurément ! Pour ce dernier chapitre, plus de tristesse ! La chanson du dernier chapitre est de Patrick Bruel, tu ne la connaissais pas ? Avec la musique elle est encore mieux ;). Merci pour tes encouragements. Bonne lecture j'espère. Bisous

_**Mimy.Angel**_ : Vi Duo s'en va ! Il le fallait bien ! Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ais plu, moi j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire :) Voilà la suite, et fin. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Bizz

_**Bool2Pawl **_: Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, cette fic est une happy-end, donc tu ne recevras ni table, ni armoire, ni autres meubles sur la tête ;). Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies ma fic. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette chanson de Patrick Bruel (bien que ce ne sois pas du tout mon chanteur préféré ;pp ), je le trouve super triste et forte. J'espère que cette suite ne te fera pas pleurer et qu'elle va te plaire. Merci pour tes mots. Gros bisous

_**Florinoir**_ : Heero pas la corde ! PAS LA CORDE ! J'ai encore besoin de toi ! Et puis il ne faut t'en prendre qu'à toi même s'il ta quitté, c'est de ta faute ! Dans ce dernier chapitre, Heero va enfin prendre conscience de ses erreurs. Voilà donc la happy-end, le dernier chapitre de cette fic… Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour toutes tes reviews qui furent pour moi de véritable rayons de soleil. Merci mille fois. J'espère que cette fin va te plaire, vraiment. Gros bizzouxx

_**Ephemeris**_ : Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas fait pour déprimer ! Bon, d'acord, c'est pas joyeux joyeux… mais voici enfin la happy-end, et je ne veux pas de larmes ! lol. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, et que cette fin va te plaire. Bisoux

_**Azalea-Maxwell**_ : Et bien écoute ça me fait plaisir que tu prennes le temps de me laisser une review ;). Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Pour répondre à tes questions, oui Duo a quitté le groupe, et également Heero. Mais en ce qui concerne le « définitivement »… Réponse dans ce dernier chapitre ! Bizz et merci

_**Iria-chan**_ : Contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. C'est clair que c'est pénible, ces reviews qui se coupent ! Enfin voilà la fin de ma fic, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer. Merci pour tes reviews, et tes encouragements. Bisous.

_**Sirna**_ : Ouah ! Tout ça ! O.O looool… Mais où sont passer tes looooooongues reviews ? TT En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements. Bizouxx

_**Linaewen ilca**_ : Quelle review encore une fois ! Merci merci merci ! C'est vrai de vrai que tu ressens ça en lisant ma fic ? Si oui et bien… et bien je suis aux anges ! C'est vrai que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre 11, mais je suis encore plus heureuse quand je vois que les gens l'aimes. Pour moi c'est le plus important ! Tu trouves que ma chanson est bien calée ? J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle le soit en tous cas ;). Pour les paroles, je peux te les envoyer, mais je pense qu'on peut aussi faire un copier/coller. Pour ce qui est du prénom Kiara, désolée mais non, ça ne vient pas du Roi Lion (le 2 c'est ça ?) ou du moins pas consciemment ! Ça m'est venu comme ça, et j'ai trouvé ça joli ! lool. Pour Nana, je ne l'ai pas encore continué (j'avais Gokinjo et Paradise Kiss à lire, tu connais ?), mais je sais que Ren a demandé Nana en mariage et qu'elle a accepté… Donc mon couple Nana/Yasu semble compromis ! lol. Mais je me fais des films pour la suite et je me dis que Ren va faire une overdose (vu qu'il se drogue) et qu'il va mourir. Donc Nana ira se consoler dans les bras de Yasu, comme elle l'a toujours fait (comme lors de la première séparation Nana/Ren) et qu'au bout d'un moment, ils vont se mettre ensemble. Enfin, voilà ma théorie perso ! lol. Moi aussi mes personnages préférés sont Nobu et Shin, surtout Shin en réalité ;). Enfin voilà, j'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue. Je publie ma prochaine fic très bientôt donc si tu as un petit moment, viens la lire et donne moi ton avis, ça me ferait très plaisir. Merci encore mille fois pour ta review adorable. J'espère que cette fin va te plaire. Gros bizzouxxx

_**Naïa **_: Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te fera pas pleurer, te que tu vas l'aimer. Je te remercie pour ta review. Bizoux

_**Aki no Sabaku**_ : Luuuuuuuuuu mon chouuuuuuuuuuuu ! mdrr. Ah! Qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir de rentrer ! Je ne t'ai pas trop manquée ? loooool. En plus j'ai eu mon fanartttttt ! Merci merci merci merci merci…. Et merci encore ! Il est vraiment trop trop beau ! Je l'aimeuh! Pour ce qui est de not' bébé, je vais changer tout ça, et ça sera nikel, promis :)) Après j'écris le pov… et c'est bon ! Ah, ze l'aime aussi ! Pas toi ? Sinon bah…. Je sais pas quoi dire ! mdr. Je veux lire ta fic, et je veux que tu me présentes à ta futur femme ! ptdr! Ahlala ! Tu vas te faire enlever par une psychopathe ! Nannnnnnn me quitte à paaaaaaas ! lol. Bon, et sinon, on se voit quand ? Je crois que j'ai tout dit ;) Peut être que le prochaine foir j'aurais le droit à une review sur ma fic, qui sait ! mdrrr. Allez, gros gros bizouxx ma tite moyenne, à tout à l'heure ;pp. Bye ma belle ! exptdr

_**Yuya chan**_ : Cesse de te ronger les ongles, voilà la suite ;)) J'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Bizz

_**Lihiel**_ : Merci encore ! Ta review m'a une nouvelle fois fait super plaisir ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. C'est clair que cette chanson de Patrick Bruel est magnifique. Moi aussi je me dis souvent : « pourquoi c'est pas un film avec des vrais acteurs ! » et c'est super frustrant que ce ne soit qu'une fic ! lol. Pou ce qui est de « La chanson des anges », de « Soleil Noir » et des toutes les autres chansons citées dans ce chapitre 11 sont de moi, enfin, mis à part « Soleil Noir », les autres ne sont que des titres sans parole :)) Mais les paroles de « Soleil Noir », que tu peux trouver dans le chapitre 7, sont les miennes, écrites tout spécialement pour la fic. Voici la suite, et fin, de ma fic. J'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Merci encore. Gros bisous

_**Angel-of-dead**_ : Si Heero et Duo ne se sont pas remis ensemble c'est parce que, malgré tout l'amour que Duo porte à Heero, il ne peut pas oublier ce que ce dernier lui a fait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Voilà la fin. Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. Bizzzz

_**Audi-chan**_ : J'avoue que les derniers chapitres n'étaient très joyeux… Mais il faut bien de la tristesse pour une bonne et longue joie, non ? Désolée de te décevoir, Heero n'ira pas aux alcooliques anonymes, mdr, ça serait trop déprimant ! lol. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, j'ai fait le plus vite possible pour le publier ;) J'espère qu'il va te plaire, et qu'il ne te fera pas pleurer (normalement ça ne devrait pas..). Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Bonne lecture j'espère. Bizzouux

_**Tama**_ : Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas trouvé le temps trop long. J'espère également que tu vas aimer cette fin. Bizous

_**Shaman Girly**_ : Salut :) C'est vrai que l'attitude de Heero peut énerver, insupporter, et qu'on peut en venir à le détester. Mais, comme tu le dis, Duo était prévenu, et il savait quels risques il prenait en s'accrochant à Heero. Heero est quelqu'un qui aime s'amuser, jusqu'à en dépasser les limites. Et au-delà de ce côté libertin qu'il a assurément, il chercher en quelque sorte à oublier sa vie, ce qu'il est, et c'est pour cela aussi qu'il boit autant, et trompe Duo à tout va. Duo a pris conscience qu'il n'avait pas réussi à changer Heero, à le faire croire en la vie. Il a compris que l'aimer n'étais pas suffisant, et qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer pour deux. Donc je ne le voyais pas du tout retourner avec Heero, la bouche en cœur et lui disant : « tu m'as trompé, c'est pas grave, moi je t'aime. » Duo est peut-être amoureux, mais il est pas con, et il a sa fierté. Sinon, je pense que je vais facilement pouvoir te supporter « à mes basques », et j'espère même après cette fic ;)) J'espère que cette fin va te plaire. Merci pour ta review. Gros bizouxx

_**Chtite-Sukida**_ : C'est vrai, tu aimes ma fic ? Je suis super contente ! Et tu aurais du me reviewer avant, il ne faut pas être timide, je n'ai jamais mangé personne, je te promet ;pp Alors merci beaucoup d'avoir eut le courage de me laisser une tite review, ça la rend d'autant plus importante :). Ne t'inquiète pas, la suite est moins triste, beaucoup moins triste ! Ça finit bien ;)) Moi aussi je n'aime pas trop les fics avec les enfants, mais j'ai voulu essayé, lol. Voilà la fin, j'espère que tu vas l'aimer. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis :). Merci encore. Gros bisous

_**Lucy-hp**_ : Oui ils vont finir ensemble, bien sûr ! Et dans ce dernier chapitre Duo ne va plus souffrir, s'en est fini pour lui ! Lol. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce dernier chapitre. Merci pour ta review. Bizouxx

Tout s'efface

Epilogue

« Kiara hurry up ! » je hurle pour la sixième fois.

« I'm coming dad ! » me répond ma fille tout en lassant méticuleusement ses chaussures Barbie.

Je soupire en tenant la porte de l'appartement.

« I'm ok ! » s'écrie-t-elle en se précipitant dehors.

Je ferme la porte à clef et rejoint mon démon qui m'attend impatiemment devant la voiture.

« Hurry up! » m'intime Kiara.

Je lui jette un regard noir et elle me répond en me tirant la langue.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'école primaire de Kiara se fait avec le babillage incessant de celle-ci qui à elle seule monopolise vingt minutes de transport.

La conversation se fait dans un anglais approximatif, et je me rend compte que ma fille a très bien assimilé la langue américaine en trois mois de temps.

« We're there ! » je m'exclame en me garant devant l'établissement.

Kiara est déjà dehors et me lance un vague : " See you tonigtht ! " **1** avant de rejoindre ses nouveaux amis avec empressement.

Je la regarde avec un sourire attendri.

Ma petite fille est si sociable qu'elle a réussit à se faire plus d'amis en trois mois que mois en sept ans en France !

En parlant de la France, j'allume la radio tout en me dirigeant vers le nord de Los Angeles.

Los Angeles, la citée des anges.

Ange…

Ce mot me rappelle de trop douloureux souvenirs.

Des souvenirs qui ne veulent plus quitter mon esprit, ni mon cœur.

Combien de fois par jour je repense à la France, à mes amis… à Lui ?

Tout le temps.

Il ne passe pas une seconde sans que son visage quitte mon esprit, sans que sa voix et ses mots tendres quittent mon cœur.

Je ressens encore ses mains sur mon corps, sa bouche contre la mienne.

Tout.

Mon amour pour lui n'a fait que s'accroître avec la distance.

Malgré cela, je ne regretterais jamais mon choix.

J'avais besoin de partir loin de tout ça, loin de lui et de ce pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur moi.

Je devais le quitter, cela avait été impératif.

Je n'aurais pas pu rester vivre là-bas sans être sien, car jamais je ne pourrais retourner avec lui après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Pour moi, l'amour est synonyme de confiance, mais aussi de respect de l'autre. Et il m'a fait la pire chose que je ne peux tolérer : il m'a trompé.

Car le plus grave dans l'histoire n'est pas l'acte en lui même mais ce qu'il prouve. C'est à dire un manque total d'amour.

Peut-être lui en ai-je trop donné ?

Ou bien l'ai-je étouffé d'affection ?

Peut-être que tout ceci est de ma faute, après tout…

J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir durant ces trois mois passés loin de lui.

Et la conclusion que je tire de tout ça c'est que jamais de ma vie je ne cesserais de l'aimer, jamais.

La voix du présentateur me ramène au présent.

Cela fait du bien d'entendre un peu de français parmi tous ces américains !

Car la France me manque bien plus que ne m'avait manqué les USA !

Alors j'ai réussis à bidouiller ma radio pour pouvoir capter quelques chaînes de radio françaises et j'ai l'intention de m'acheter le câble pour obtenir la télévision de mon pays de cœur !

" _Bonjour à tous sur Oui-FM ! Voilà l'après midi qui commence dans l'hexagone, il est tout juste 14h30 .A l'instant, c'était The Servant avec Jesus says _**2**_. Une petite page de pub et ensuite le chanteur de la révélation rock français de l'année Deathwings sera avec nous pour une interview rapide durant laquelle il nous parlera des bouleversements que vient de subir le groupe et nous présentera leur toute nouvelle chanson. "_

Je sens mon sang quitter mon visage.

Trois mois que je cherche indirectement à avoir des nouvelles du groupe, sans succès véritable.

Chaque fois je tombais sur la fin de l'une de nos anciennes chansons, une de celles où je chante encore.

J'avais vaguement entendu dire que Heero m'avait remplacé au chant.

Mais rien de plus.

Je me gare près d'un petit bosquet et ferme toutes les fenêtres, me coupant ainsi du monde extérieur.

" - _De retour sur Oui-FM. J'ai l'honneur de recevoir le chanteur et guitariste du groupe rock en puissance Deathwings j'ai nommé Heero Yuy !_ "

Applaudissements et sifflements fusent en studio.

" _- Bonjour à tous_ "

Je me sens défaillir.

C'est… c'est SA voix !

" - _Alors Heero, si nous parlions de l'actualité du groupe. Que c'est-il passé après le départ du chanteur initial Duo Maxwell ? _

- Nous avons dut trouver quelqu'un en remplacement très vite, car notre album devait être enregistré rapidement. J'ai fait quelque essais qui ont plus aux autres membres et nous avons donc décidé que ce serait moi qui chanterai sur l'album. "

Sa voix est douce et grave, comme avant, mais quelque chose de nouveau l'a teinté, quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir.

" _- Le départ de Duo Maxwell a fait un bruit retentissant car cela à été rendu public en plein concert privé et sans que vous ne soyez au courant. Son geste ne vous a pas paru un peu égoïste ? _

- Vous savez, réplique Heero du tac au tac, je pense que si Duo a prit cette décision c'est qu'il avait forcément de très bonnes raisons. Et croyez-moi, celles-ci étaient plus que valables ! Jamais quiconque ne pourra le blâmer pour ce qu'il a fait, et certainement pas moi ! Duo est la personne la moins égoïste que je connaisse et jamais il ne fera passer son intérêt avant celui des autres. Je pense qu'il aurait été bien qu'il reste parmi nous et qu'il participe à cet album qu'il a entièrement écrit. Mais il en a décidé autrement, et personne ne doit le lui reprocher. "

Ce qu'il vient de dire me retourne tout entier.

" _- Vous avez l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. _

- Effectivement, répond simplement le japonais.

- Avez-vous de ses nouvelles ?

- Malheureusement aucune. "

Est-ce réellement de la tristesse que je perçois dans sa voix ?

Je crois, mais je ne suis plus sûr de rien…

" _- C'est bien dommage ! Parlons un peu de votre album qui, je le rappelle, s'appelle L'ange sans aile et qui est dans les bacs depuis la semaine dernière. Tout d'abord, d'où vient ce titre ? _

- C'est moi qui l'ai choisi. Il a une réelle signification pour moi.

- Laquelle ?

Un silence se fait entendre.

- Quelque chose de personnel. Il est tout comme notre nouvelle chanson dédié à quelqu'un qui m'est cher. "

Ai-je bien entendu ?

A-t-il vraiment appelé son album L'ange sans aile ?

Et surtout, cela a-t-il un rapport avec moi ?

" _- Et bien justement, nous allons écouter cette fameuse chanson. Mais avant que nous nous quittions, auriez-vous quelque chose à dire ? _

- Oui, je remercie au nom de tout le groupe nos fidèles fans qui nous suivent depuis le début. Et je tiens juste à ajouter pour quelqu'un qui, je l'espère du fond du cœur, m'écoute ou du moins pense à moi en ce moment : aishiteru watashi no tenshi, sumimasen3 

- Le message est passé ! Nous vous remercions d'être passé nous voir, Heero.

- Mais se fut un plaisir.

- Et comme promis je vous passe en exclusivité la nouvelle chanson des Deathwings écrite et chantée par Heero Yuy Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps4 "

Je sens en moi quelque chose d'immensément chaud et doux s'ouvrir.

Heero, je le sais maintenant, à intitulé ce CD en pensant à moi, et surtout il vient de me dire qu'il m'aime !

Je n'y crois pas ! Vraiment pas !

Il m'aime !

Qu'y a-t-il de plus beau, de plus magnifique au monde que son amour ?

Ses mots se baladent dans mon cœur comme une douce formule magique.

Il m'aime !

Heero Yuy m'aime moi, Duo Maxwell !

Mais cela vaut-il le pardon qu'il me demande ?

Les premières notes se font alors entendre, et je reconnais bien là le doigté de Heero et la force tranquille de mon petit chinois. Je me cale sur mon siège et porte toute mon attention sur la chanson qui, je le sens, va être elle aussi importante.

" _J'reste _

Avec mes souvenirs

Ces morceaux de passé

Comme un miroir en éclats de verre

Mais à quoi ça sert,

C'que j'voulais te dire

Reste sur des pages blanches

Sur lesquelles je peux tirer un trait

C'était juste hier

--

Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps

De te dire tout c'que je t'aime

Ni tout c'que tu me manques

On devrait toujours dire avant

L'importance que les gens prennent

Tant qu'il est encore temps ;

Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps.

--

Toi

Qui m'as tout appris

Et m'as tant donné

C'est dans tes yeux que je grandissais

Et me sentais fier

Pourquoi sans prévenir

Un jour tout s'arrête

Et vous laisse encore plus seul sur terre,

Sans savoir quoi faire

--

Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps

De te dire tout c'que je t'aime

Ni tout c'que tu me manques

On devrait toujours dire avant

L'importance que les gens prennent

Tant qu'il est encore temps ;

Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps.

Laissé le temps… "

La voix d'Heero meurt doucement, et je me rend alors compte que je pleure à chaudes larmes.

Des larmes de joie…

Et dire qu'il aura fallut tous ces évènements pour qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments à mon égards.

Car il m'aime.

Et je l'aime.

Je pense que l'amour peut tout pardonner, non ?

Je sèche mes larmes, un sourire radieux étirant mes lèvres.

L'amour survit et triomphe de tout.

Toujours.

Oui, Heero, je te pardonne.

Et je sais qu'un jour, bientôt, nous nous retrouverons.

Et notre vie n'existera plus sans l'autre.

Car je t'aime, et tu m'aimes.

Et cela nous liera à jamais.

La douleur, la trahison s'efface, oui.

Mais pas l'amour.

Ce qui est important ne s'efface pas.

Tout ne s'efface pas.

Et notre amour demeura.

Pour l'éternité.

O-WA-RI !

Finie le 07 mai 2004

Z'ai finiiiiiiiiiii TT je suis toute émue ! Et ça me fais un peu de peine de l'avoir fini, c'te fic !

Elle vous a plus ?

Mon happy-end est vraiment un happy-end ? Pour moi oui ;)

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu jusque là, et j'espère que vous avez aussi heureux que moi durant cette fic.

Ma prochaine fic à chapitre s'intitulera _Corps à corps _il s'agit d'une UA (oui, encore). Je la publierai d'ici une semaine.

Voilà voilà !

Merci encore et j'espère à bientôt : ))

Daiya

Notes :

1 Traductions :

Hurry up : dépêche-toi

I'm coming : j'arrive

We're there : nous sommes arrivés / nous y sommes

See you tonight :à ce soir

**2** Bon, ok, j'avoue : Oui-FM est ma chaîne de radio préférée et je suis plus que fan (à mon stade c'est de l'adoration) du groupe The Servant. Et _Jesus says_ est ma chanson préférée ;)) Voilà ma petite vie inintéressante lol.

3 Traduction :

Aishiteru watashi no tenshi, sumimasen : Je t'aime mon ange, excuse-moi

**4 **Cette chanson est de David Hallyday, et pas de moi ni de Deathwings** -.-**


	13. Séquelle Part1

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Tout s'efface / Séquelle Part. 1**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Kiara est à moi… Le reste… Non (la vie est trop injuste des fois TT)**

**Genre : …. (je dis ou je ne dis pas… hum… c'est trop tentant de vous laisser dans le flou lol… Mais comme je suis gentille…. :p) UA (toujours), Yaoi (eh oui !), une partie en POV de Duo**

**Couple : Alors là non je ne dis rien ! Surprise….. ;pp**

**Note : Me revoilà ! Je sais que cette séquelle a mis du temps à arriver…. (j'espère que je n'ai perdu personne en chemin lol). Alors comme elle sera longue (et que je n'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre plus longtemps…), je la publierai en plusieurs parties (trois maximum je pense). Pour la fréquence de publication, j'aimerai vous promettre toutes les deux semaines, mais plusieurs facteurs font que je n'en suis pas assurée :s Un virus vient d'envahir mon ordinateur portable, donc j'ai tout perdu TT, et donc je ne dispose plus du même temps sur internet (chose déjà très réduite avant :s). Mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux !**

**Sinon j'espère du fond du cœur que cette suite va vous plaire ! Vous avez été nombreux à suivre cette fic, et donc j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de faire des RARs, excusez-moi… Alors je voudrais remercier très très fort : _Miwakosoma_, _Lihiel_, _Taki Chan_, _Ephemeris_, _Lucy-hp_, _Mimy.Angel_, _Nushan Ynis_, _La-shinegami_, _Sailor Sayuri_, _Linaewen Ilca_, _Phenixia_, _Miss AngelLove_, _Neko_, _Aki_, _Ama-san_, _Setsu'_, _Audi-chan_, _Cici-kitty-cats_, _Azalea-Maxwell_, _Bool2Pwa_l, _Tama_, _Shin'_, _Cristal d'Avalon_, _Babou_, _Yuya-chan_, _Shaman Girly_, _Florinoir_, _Puriel_, _Chtite-Sukida_, _Nora_.**

**Un énorme merci à ma tite moyenne de bêta. **

**Voilà c'est fini ! Je vous laisse lire…. :)**

**_Tout s'efface_**

**--Séquelle / Part.1--**

« Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! On va être en retard ! »

La jeune fille soupira fortement et se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace du couloir.

Glissant une main nonchalante dans ses long cheveux châtains délicatement ondulés, elle pinça ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre pour leur donner une couleur rosée.

Puis son regard descendit vers ses vêtements.

Elle eut alors un sourire satisfait.

'J'ai bien fait d'insister pour que papa m'achète ce haut, il est absolument _divin_'

Elle soupira, se dirigea vers les escaliers et cria, sa voix prenant l'accent typique de Los Angeles :

« Papaaaaaaaaaa »

Un bruit de grand fracas retentit à l'étage supérieur, ce qui donna naissance à un petit grognement d'exaspération de la part de la jeune américaine.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un bruit de course dans les escaliers se fit entendre, accompagné par un « Enfin ! » significatif.

« Désolé, je ne trouvais plus les papiers de la voiture… »

« Ouais, c'est ça ! » rétorqua la jeune fille sur un air de reproche.

« Kiara, ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! »

Sa fille soupira et jeta, un brin insolente :

« Si ça te dérange tant que ça, tu n'avais qu'à pas venir et me laisser y aller toute seule ! »

« Te laisser aller toute seule à un concert à douze ans ? Tu peux toujours rêver, jeune fille ! » s'exclama son père en lassant ses chaussures.

Le téléphone retentit, coupant court à la rébellion avortée de Kiara.

« Allo ? »

« Duo ? C'est Stephen. »

« Oh ! Bonjour Stephen » répondit Duo en calant le combiné au creux de son cou.

A côté de lui, Kiara poussa un profond soupir :

« Papa ! »

« Vas dans la voiture, je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Il lui lança les clefs tandis que la jeune fille levait les yeux au ciel, pas le moins du monde convaincu par les propos de son père.

Duo attendit que sa fille ait quitté la maison pour parler de nouveau au téléphone.

« Excuse-moi, Steph, cette gamine est d'une impertinence… »

Son vis-à-vis eut un petit rire amusé.

« C'est l'âge, voyons ! Vous sortez ce soir ? »

« Oui, » soupira Duo « nous allons à un concert, c'est pour cela qu'elle est excitée comme ça. Elle me fatigue à crier comme une gamine hystérique ! Le concert est à huit heures, mais elle est prête depuis deux heures de l'après midi et me hurle dessus pour que je me dépêche ! »

« Et vous partez maintenant ! Mais il n'est que cinq heures ! »

« Je sais bien, mais elle me dis que c'est un groupe tellement connu qu'il va y avoir une queue monstre, et qu'elle veut être tout devant sinon elle ne voit pas l'intérêt d'aller à un concert. Je la soupçonne d'être amoureuse du chanteur… »

Stephen éclata d'un rire franc.

« Et quel est donc ce groupe exceptionnel ? »

« Alors là… Je n'en sais rien du tout, c'est elle qui a acheté les places. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'agit d'un groupe anglais, pas trop mal, et que Kiara ne jure que par eux. »

« Un groupe anglais ? Hum, je ne suis pas très calé à ce niveau là. »

« Tu devrais, les anglais sont bien meilleurs que nous au niveau musical, et leurs groupes sont souvent originaux et inoubliables »

« Hum, » répondit son interlocuteur de manière dubitative « si tu le dis. Que veux-tu, je suis l'américain le plus chauvin que ce pays ai jamais porté. »

Duo rit doucement.

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu, Steph ? » demanda-t-il, soudainement sérieux.

« Je… je voulais juste entendre le son de ta voix… »

« Stephen… »

« Tu es parti si vite la dernière fois » le coupa l'américain « je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire au revoir. »

Duo souffla doucement et ferma les yeux tandis que son cœur battait un peu plus rapidement.

« Écoute Stephen, je crois que je ne suis pas près, pas encore. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Nous avons passé une bonne soirée, tu étais bien… Ose me dire le contraire ! »

« Tu as raison, j'étais très bien, la soirée était on ne peut plus agréable mais… j'ai besoin de temps, Stephen, je ne suis pas près à me lancer dans une relation sérieuse maintenant. C'est trop tôt… »

« Mais trop tôt par rapport à quoi, à qui ? » s'emporta son vis-à-vis. « Je ne comprends pas… je tiens à toi, Duo. »

« Moi aussi, Steph, mais pas comme toi tu tiens à moi. Je n'y arrive pas, il me faut du temps. Je suis désolé. »

Stephen soupira tristement.

« Soit. Je serai être patient. Mais… jure moi, Duo, que tu réfléchiras à _nous deux_ »

« Je te le promets, Stephen. Il faut que je te laisse, maintenant. Ou Kiara risque de m'étriper »

Son interlocuteur eut un petit rire.

« Tu as raison, je la crois capable de ça ! Aller, vas-y, et passe une bonne soirée. »

« Merci, toi aussi. Je t'appelle bientôt. »

Il marqua une pause puis, dans un souffle, murmura :

« Prends soin de toi. »

Il raccrocha lentement, n'attendant pas la réponse du jeune homme.

Il quitta la maison, ferma la porte et rejoignit la voiture dans un état presque second.

Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, provocant une nausée au creux de sa gorge.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama sa fille tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le siège conducteur.

Il ne répondit même pas au ton insolent de Kiara, il se contenta d'allumer le contact, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé.

« Un problème ? » s'enquit celle-ci, quelque peu alarmée par la lueur perdue présente dans le regard de son père.

« Non, aucun » répondit ce dernier en lui adressant un petit sourire contrit.

« Arrête ça tout de suite, papa, je te connais ! C'est à cause de Stephen ? » s'enquit la jeune fille, un air soupçonneux peignant ses traits fins.

« Mais non… »

« Papa ! » gronda Kiara.

Duo soupira :

« C'est à cause de Steph et moi. »

« Ah ! » s'écria-t-elle « C'est tout ! Et où est le problème ? »

« Il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème, p'pa ! »

Duo jeta un regard noir à sa fille.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, se sont des… »

« Affaires de grands. Je sais ! » soupira Kiara.

« Exactement. » répondit simplement son père.

La jeune fille marmonna un « j'suis plus une gamine » en croisant les bras et fixant rageusement la vitre, vexée.

Un silence s'établit pendant un bon quart d'heure.

« Tu sais papa, » murmura alors soudainement Kiara « tu ne dois pas te forcer à aimer quelqu'un tout simplement parce que cette personne t'aime. L'amour, ça ne se contrôle pas, c'est imprévisible, et… » elle jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui l'écoutait sans rien dire « et parfois, c'est douloureux. Alors… alors suis ton cœur. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta, et reporta son attention sur la vitre.

« Merci ma chérie. » chuchota Duo « Tu as tout à fait raison je… je n'aime pas Steph comme il m'aime, et ce sera toujours pareil je pense, avec n'importe qui. »

« Je le sais. » répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Duo tendit la main en direction de la joue de sa fille et la caressa tendrement.

« Heureusement que tu es là, toi ! Merci, my angel. »

Kiara sourit doucement, puis s'exclama :

« M'appelle plus comme ça ! C'est trop la honte papa ! A cause de la dernière fois Shirley s'est moquée de moi pendant des mois, et ça lui arrive encore de le faire. Elle l'a dit à personne, heureusement, mais si certains l'apprenaient… » elle prit une mine horrifiée « Ce serait la fin du monde ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Son père éclata de rire.

« D'accord, je vais essayer de ne plus t'appeler comme ça. Mon petit bébé, cela te convient mieux ? »

Kiara lui tira la langue, puis rit de bon cœur.

* * *

« Tu vois papa ! » s'exclama Kiara sur un ton réprobateur.

En effet, une file d'une vingtaine de personnes s'étendait devant la salle de spectacle.

Duo et sa fille la complétèrent.

Kiara, qui avait piaillé comme une enfant de six ans tout le long du trajet, devenait soudain silencieuse.

Elle regardait avec une inquiétude paniquée les deux grandes portes qui les séparaient de la salle, et qui étaient pour le moment fermées.

Duo regarda sa montre et souffla. Ils leur restaient deux bonnes heures avant qu'on ne leur ouvre, et il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire pour passer le temps.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les affiches qui bordaient le mur.

« _Trash Event, concert exceptionnel le 11 avril au Black Angeles »_

Sous le grand titre aux lettres rouges se trouvaient quatre silhouettes blanchâtres. Sur leurs poitrines blafardes se distinguaient, éclatant, leurs cœurs sanguinolent. La première silhouette, mise en avant par sa position accroupie, arborait ce qui semblait être un sourire flamboyant de machiavélisme. La bouche des trois autres, plus en retrait, s'étendait en une moue fixe et inexpressive. L'ensemble donnait une impression de folie et de passivité mêlées, de cruauté et de pureté indolente.

« Bonne affiche » songea Duo.

Il espérait que le concert serait aussi prometteur que celle-ci, car, il devait bien l'avouer, il était également pressé de voir ce que donnait le groupe sur scène.

Les concerts, mine de rien, lui manquaient beaucoup : cette ambiance surréaliste et survoltée, l'attente interminable dans la file, puis devant la scène, la joie de voir son idole devant soi, le bonheur galopant dans les veines. Une adrénaline unique et merveilleuse.

Et il la ressentait un peu, en regardant sa fille se ronger les ongles, les yeux brillant d'une joie apeurée.

Finalement, l'heure de l'ouverture des portes arriva plus vite que prévu.

Peu à peu, la queue avança, jusqu'à ce que ce soit à leur tour d'entrer.

Un vigile, l'air antipathique, demanda sèchement à Kiara d'ouvrir son sac, ce que celle-ci s'empressa de faire avec nervosité.

Un autre, quelques mètres plus loin, leur demanda les places.

Kiara fouilla dans son sac, manquant d'étaler son contenu à ses pieds, et trouva bientôt ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle les tendit d'une main tremblante au vigile qui en déchira une partie avant de lui tendre de nouveau.

Ils montèrent ensuite les marches qui menaient à la salle de concert.

Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, Kiara se détacha de son père et se précipita vers la scène.

Celle-ci était assez grande, sans pour autant être spectaculaire.

La jeune fille s'accrocha à la barre qui séparait la fosse de la scène.

Duo la rejoignit, de plus en plus amusé, et attendri, par son comportement.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveuse ? » lui demanda-t-il en se plaçant derrière elle.

« Je ne suis pas _nerveuse _! » s'exclama sa fille, la voix tremblante.

Duo eut un petit sourire.

« Soit, tu n'es pas nerveuse. Mais tu es quoi alors ? »

Kiara se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir.

Autour d'eux, la salle se remplissait, et Duo fut étonné de voir que la moyenne d'âge n'était pas si jeune que cela.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la première partie arriva sur scène.

Le groupe, mené par une fille surexcitée, avait un bon son, quelque fois un peu fouillis, mais le résultat fut assez convainquant, et mit la salle dans une bonne ambiance.

Le groupe quitta la scène tandis que les lumières revenaient dans la salle.

Kiara restait silencieuse, se dandinant sur place et murmurant des phrases intelligibles.

Après une attente, qui lui sembla raisonnable à lui, mais interminable pour sa fille et ses semblables, les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent peu à peu.

Des cris fusèrent de toutes parts autour de lui et, sous une salve d'applaudissements, le groupe tant attendu pénétra sur scène.

Deux accords de guitare furent joués, et déjà les spectateurs sautaient, criaient, bref, vivaient.

Kiara bondissaient, hurlant chaque phrase de la chanson avec ardeur.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une joie unique.

Duo sentit son cœur se dilater d'amour.

Il sourit tendrement, puis posa son regard sur le chanteur survolté.

Cela promettait d'être assez intéressant.

* * *

_-- A partir d'ici, POV de Duo--_

« Je vous dois combien ? » je m'enquis en sortant son portefeuille de sa poche.

« Trente cinq dollars s'il vous plait » lui répondit l'homme en lui tendant un sac en plastique.

Mes sourcils se arquèrent d'un air étonné.

Autant pour un tel bout de tissus ?

Je lui tends le billet avec un certain regret, vite dissipé lorsque Kiara m'arrache le sac des mains pour enfiler le tee-shirt avec fébrilité

Je me dirige vers la sortie, ma fille sur mes talons.

Je suis assez content de cette soirée, je dois bien l'avouer. Le concert était vraiment très bon. Un groupe très prometteur.

Je cherche mes clefs dans ma poche, les attrapent du bout des doigts.

« Papa ? »

Je me tourne vers Kiara, planté au milieu du trottoir, qui me regarde avec un air suppliant

« On est pas pressé, là ? »

« Le concert est finie, ma puce, je ne vois pas ce que nous aurions d'autre à faire ici. »

« Je… »

Elle se retourne légèrement puis me refait face, la mine inquiète.

« J'aimerai bien qu'on reste un peu. Il paraît qu'ils donnent des autographes à la sortie. »

Plongeant mes mains dans mes poches, je pèse le pour et le contre.

« Kiara, il fait froid, et il commence à être tard. Tu as cours demain. »

Son petit visage se baisse. Elle tente du mieux qu'elle peut de me cacher sa déception et sa tristesse. Mais je ne suis pas dupe.« Bon aller, on y va. Mais on ne reste pas trop longtemps. »

Je la vois redresser la tête, un sourire éclatant peignant ses traits délicats.

« Merci papa ! » crie-t-elle en me sautant au cou.

Puis elle se dégage de mon étreinte et se dirige vers la sortie des artistes.

Une petite dizaine de personnes est déjà présente, agglutinée devant la porte, piétinant d'une excitation mal contenue.

Kiara leur jette un regard mauvais et s'assoit contre le mur.

Elle sort de son sac sa place de concert légèrement froissée et un stylo feutre flambant neuf, qu'elle pose sur ses genoux avec la précaution d'un collectionneur avec un tableau de Da Vinci.

Je sourie tendrement.

Elle est adorable.

Les minutes passent. Les fans se dispersent peu à peu, certain s'en vont.

Le froid commence à me mordre insidieusement la peau. Mais la mine concentrée et inquiète de ma fille, que même le vent glacial ne semble pas ébranler, m'empêche de quitter cet endroit.

A chaque ouverture de l'ascenseur, les gens poussent de petits cris, Kiara sursaute et se redresse. Mais c'est toujours une fausse alerte, et chacun reprend sa position, de plus en plus rongé par le stress

« C'est lui ! C'est lui ! » s'époumone alors une petite rousse en se tournant vers ses amies.

Kiara se relève brusquement, titube, et s'élance vers la porte vitrée.

Je m'approche également, un peu curieux.

Ce que je vois tout d'abord, comme les jeunes filles et le peu de garçons qui m'entourent, c'est le dos d'un homme, que je reconnais comme étant celui du chanteur (les cheveux ne trompent pas !)

Puis, derrière lui, je distingue une autre personne, que l'artiste embrasse à pleine bouche.

Une fille ? Non, trop grand pour en être une.

« Il est gay ! » s'écrie alors une fan, horrifiée,mettant ainsi des mots sur ma pensée.

Mes lèvres s'incurvent en un léger sourire. Le rêve de ses gamines vient d'être réduit en miettes. Elles doivent en avoir le cœur brisé.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Kiara ouvrir et fermer la bouche par intermittences.

Le mouvement de foule me ramène aux instigateurs de tant de remue-ménage.

Le chanteur vient de se retourner, et adresse à ses fans un sourire charmeur.

Il ouvre la porte et est immédiatement submerger par une horde de filles en folie.

Je recule, spectateur de cette scène attendrissante.

Le jeune homme distribue sourire, baisers, douces paroles et autographes avec un naturel déconcertant.

Il se retourne légèrement et une main se glisse dans la sienne.

Je lève alors le regard vers l'autre homme.

Mon cœur un battement.

Puis un deuxième.

Le bruit des gens autour de moi se fait indistinct, flou.

Je ne vois qu'une seule et unique chose.

Ses yeux.

Bleus.

Prussiens.

Une violente douleur, au creux de mon ventre, me coupe la respiration.

J'ai mal.

C'est un cauchemar.

Un de ceux que j'ai tant et tant fait avant, même encore maintenant.

Ceux qui laissent en moi la marque indélébile d'un amour gâché, d'un amour douloureux, d'un amour impossible.

Sa vue me brûlent les pupilles, mais je ne peux m'en détacher.

Pas alors qu'il se tient à quelques mètres seulement de moi, pas alors que sa chaleur étreint mon cœur, pas alors que nous sommes si proches, si proches après tant d'années éloignés, si proches mais si loin l'un de l'autre, séparés par un précipice infranchissable.

Je sens cet amour destructeur refaire surface, alors que je l'avai**s** si bien emprisonné sous des couches de faux semblants. Je sens la douleur, incisive, me mordre et déchirer toute confiance, toute pseudo victoire que je croyais avoir gagnées contre cet amour que je chérissais avec autant de passion que de haine. Elle laisse place à un vide insupportable.

Notre contact visuel se rompt. Je me sens vaciller.

Je m'accroche au mur, tout en suppliant mon corps de ne pas me lâcher.

Pas maintenant.

Pas comme ça.

Devant lui.

Je les entends se rapprocher.

Je ne veux pas relever la tête.

Je ne veux pas voir quelque chose qui me détruirait.

Et pourtant c'est plus fort que moi.

Je pose mon regard sur lui.

Sur eux.

Ils se dirigent vers une voiture, main dans la main.

_J'ai mal_

Ils s'embrassent, amoureusement.

Au moment de pénétrer dans le véhicule, ses yeux accrochent les miens.

Regard furtif.

Regard neutre.

Terriblement neutre.

Comme si je n'étais rien.

Rien d'autre que le père d'une fan.

Rien d'autre qu'un homme parmi des milliers.

Rien d'autre que ce que j'ai toujours été : un corps, à utilité limitée.

Alors que lui est tout pour moi.

Je ne suis rien pour lui.

La voiture s'éloigne en même temps que mes forces.

En même temps que lui.

Je sens une main s'accrocher à la mienne, douce, réconfortante.

Je ferme les paupières, résistant à la nausée qui enserre mon estomac et brûle ma gorge.

Je ne dois pas fléchir.

Je ne dois pas tomber.

Je l'ai fait une fois.

Et là je ne peux pas.

« Papa ? Papa réponds-moi, tu me fais peur ! »

Je respire profondément, l'air se coince dans mes poumons. Je tousse.

Je me redresse, perds mon regard dans n'obscurité de la nuit.

Le paysage danse moins devant mes yeux fiévreux, alors je me tourne vers Kiara et la prend dans mes bras.

Je la serre fort, si fort que je dois lui faire mal.

Mais elle ne dit rien.

Elle me caresse les cheveux tendrement.

« On y va ? » me demande-t-elle doucement.

Je secoue la tête, puis la relâche.

Ses petits doigts serrent les miens très fort tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture.

Je ne la regarde pas.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit les larmes dans mes yeux.

Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit ma mort.

**_A suivre…._**

**Bon… N'oubliez pas que si vous me tuez… Je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite !**

**J'aimerai bien savoir qui se doutait d'où était Heero… En tous cas, j'aimerai vraiment que vous me donnez votre avis !**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, à la prochaine.**

**Daiya ( le jeudi 9 février 2006)**


	14. Séquelle Part2

**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Tout s'efface / Séquelle Part. 1**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Kiara est à moi… Le reste… Non (la vie est trop injuste des fois TT)**

**Genre : UA, Yaoi**

**Couple : bon bah en gros, il y a Duo qui aime Heero, mais il y a aussi Stephen qui aime Duo. Et Heero qui sort avec un chanteur… Quels sont les couples !**

**Note : Je sais, je sais, je suis impardonnable… Mais je dois vous expliquer : j'ai un peu de mal avec cette séquelle, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de la bâcler. Donc la publication sera irrégulière. Je suis désolée, mais ainsi vous êtes assurés d'avoir la fin : ) Car je finis toujours ce que j'entreprends. **

**Cette séquelle comptera grand maximum si chapitres. Peut-être moins.**

**Oh et, cette fic sera un HAPPY END ! C'est promis !**

**Sinon, pour les gens que ça intéresserait, je compte bientôt publier la suite de Corps à Corps, qui portera le nom de xx 'Toi contre moi' xx Deuxième partie : Décadence. Je le signalerai en ajoutant un 'chapitre' à Corps à Corps.**

**Sinon je tenais vraiment sincèrement à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Elles sont super. Je vous adore ! C'est grâce à vous que trouve l'inspiration. Merci.**

**Remerciements à : _Lihiel, Sailor Sayuri, Lucy-hp, Siashini, Didilove37, Aishanu Soma,_** **_Cristal d'Avalon, Nass, Sahli Maxwell, Ryukai-MJ, Angel Soya, La-shinegami, Pti Bou, Magical Girl Kiki, Natanaelle, Tahitian Shaman, Ingrid94, Audi-chan _**(je crois que nous avons le même prénom : ) )**_, Kat-chan, TastyFantasy _**

Un gros merci également à ma bêta Kiki. Merci pour **tout**.

_**Tout s'efface**_

**--Séquelle / Part.2--**

« Mais qu'attendez vous ! Vous avez dépassez la date d'une semaine ! Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter ! Des milliers d'imprimeurs se pressent à nos portes pour prendre votre place, et je n'hésiterai pas à réaliser les souhaits de l'un d'entre eux ! Alors je veux ces maquettes sur mon bureau après demain, dernier délai. »  
Duo raccrocha largement. Il en avait assez de ces incapables qui n'étaient pas fichus de faire leur travail dans les temps !  
Il n'était pas pointilleux, mais il avait une entreprise à faire marcher, et le sérieux était la règle de la maison.  
MaxwellProduct-inc avait toujours respecté ses promesses, et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait changer !  
Le jeune Américain jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grogna.  
Il avait perdu vingt minutes avec ce connard, et son prochain rendez-vous avait lieu dans une petite demi-heure.  
Dans un geste encore saccadé par la colère, Duo pressa l'un des boutons de son téléphone. Une voix féminine s'éleva par l'interphone.  
« Katy, préparez-moi une tasse de café et apportez-moi le dossier des Coralia Sisters s'il vous plaît. »  
Il composa ensuite le numéro de Stephen. Après trois sonneries, le répondeur  
se déclencha.  
« Hum, Steph c'est Duo. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as mon message. Je t'embrasse. »  
Duo déposa lentement le combiné sur son socle. Il n'était pas sûr de ce  
qu'il faisait. Ce n'était visiblement pas une bonne idée.Katy entra dans la pièce, mettant fin à ses pensées.  
La jeune fille déposa la tasse de café et le dossier sur le bureau de Duo.  
« Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, Monsieur Maxwell ? »  
Duo lui adressa un doux sourire.  
« Merci Katy, mais non. Vous êtes un ange. Prenez juste mes message durant  
mon rendez-vous avec Rendal. »  
« Bien-sûr Monsieur. »  
La jeune secrétaire quitta silencieusement le bureau.  
Duo attrapa la tasse et en but une gorgée. Il grimaça légèrement lorsque le breuvage âpre toucha sa langue.  
Il ouvra le dossier des Coralia Sisters et parcourut les quelques notes.

* * *

Il savait que ce client était l'un des plus important qu'il avait depuis l'ouverture de son entreprise. Il savait que cette affaire pouvait lui rapporter beaucoup, au niveau financier et de la réputation. Depuis le début, la plupart des groupes dont il s'était occupé étaient encore inconnus. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient ensuite obtenu une grande popularité, mais ils étaient partis de rien.

Mais là… Il savait, et pour cause, que celui-là était populaire. Autant dans son pays d'origine que ici, aux États-Unis.  
Et pourtant…  
Duo ressentait un profond malaise. Rendal avait tardé à évoquer le nom du groupe en question. Il en avait vanté les mérites avec tellement d'ardeur  
que Duo savait que l'homme avait son consentement.  
Mais néanmoins il doutait…  
Trash Event  
Voilà le groupe dont il devait s'occuper.  
Voilà le nom de son nouveau dossier.  
Nom qui créait en lui de grands frissons de panique et de colère.

Alors qu'il faisait tout pour bannir certaines pensées de son esprit, le destin en décidait autrement.  
Il devait accepter. Mais il avait peur.  
Tellement…  
Car cela voulait dire qu'il risquait de le rencontrer. De les voir ensemble.  
De souffrir.  
En était-il capable ?  
Avait-il vraiment le choix ?  
Duo leva son regard vers l'homme qui lui faisait face, attendant une réponse du PDG de Maxwellproduct-inc.  
« C'est d'accord » dit alors Duo d'une voix assurée.  
Et pourtant il était mortifié.  
« Je vais organiser une rencontre avec le groupe. » s'exclama Rendal, les  
yeux brillants d'excitation.  
« Voyez cela avec ma secrétaire. »

Son ton était froid. Il se leva et tendit une main que l'homme serra.  
« Je vous remercie Monsieur Maxwell. C'est un honneur pour Trash Event. »  
Duo lui adressa un sourire artificiel et quitta la pièce.  
Il s'enferma dans son bureau et s'écroula sur son fauteuil de cuir.  
Il laissa alors le malaise l'envahir complètement, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux lui brûlent.  
Il ne pleurerait pas. Pas encore.  
Il avait trop pleuré pour lui. Il avait trop souffert.  
Il fallait que ça cesse.  
Comme pour répondre à ses prières, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner.  
Duo jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran.  
Stephen.  
Il décrocha.

* * *

Ses mains s'activaient, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs.  
« Papa, il y a un problème ? »  
La voix de Kiara le fit sursauter.  
« Hum non. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »  
La jeune fille s'approcha de son père et posa une main sur son bras.  
« Ça fait cinq minutes que tu laves la même casserole. Tu vas l'user à force de la frotter. »  
Duo sourit et arrêta le robinet.  
« Je réfléchissais. »  
« Ah ! » s'exclama sa fille avec une moue dubitative.  
L'Américain se tourna vers elle tout en s'essuya les mains sur un torchon.  
« Tu sais quel est mon nouveau dossier ? »  
La jeune fille, qui avait porté son intérêt sur Buz, leur nouveau chaton, secoua vaguement la tête.  
« Ton groupe, Trash Event. »  
Kiara se leva d'un bon et avança vers son père, les yeux brillants d'excitation.  
« C'est vrai ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu as trop de chaaance ! Est-ce que tu pourrais m'avoir un autographe ? Ou peut-être que je pourrai me glisser dans ton bureau un jour où vous aurez rendez-vous… »  
« Calme-toi, espèce d'hystérique. » rit Duo « Je ne les ai pas encore rencontrés. Nous nous voyons pour un premier rendez-vous demain. »  
« Parle de moi à Dan, s'il te plaît… » Ses yeux étaient suppliants.  
Il sourit.  
« Dan ? »  
« Le chanteur. Je sais qu'il a un copain, mais il a déjà été avec des nanas. »  
« Un copain ? » Duo se sentait mal.  
« Ouais, le mec qui était avec lui, au concert. Heero je ne sais plus quoi. C'est un ancien chanteur ou un truc dans le genre. »  
Kiara vit son père blêmir. Elle se tut.  
« Papa ? » Sa voix vibrait d'inquiétude.  
Mais Duo ne l'entendait pas. Entendre ce nom dans la bouche de sa fille, sur un ton si badin, l'avait profondément ébranlé.  
Il avait eu tellement peur que Kiara se rappelle de lui. Elle avait six ans  
à l'époque, certes. Mais elle se souvenait parfaitement des autres. De Quatre, de Trowa et de Wufei. Même de Sally. Elle réclamait souvent de leurs nouvelles. Mais elle n'avait jamais parlé de lui.  
Jamais. C'était la première fois depuis huit ans qu'il entendait ce prénom dans sa bouche, et pour dire de lui qu'il était « le mec de son idole ».  
Alors c'était sérieux. Si Kiara le savait, si elle connaissait son prénom, c'était qu'ils étaient véritablement ensemble. Et depuis un certain temps.  
Duo soupira et passa sa main devant ses yeux.  
« Papa ? » réitéra sa fille.  
Il posa les yeux sur elle.  
« Je réfléchissais. » dit-il une nouvelle fois.  
« Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop en ce moment ! » s'exclama la jeune fille sur un ton quelque peu insolent.  
Duo fronça les sourcils.  
« Non mais c'est vrai, p'a ! Je m'inquiète moi ! »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Allez, va dans ta chambre, il est tard. »  
Kiara grogna et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte. Elle avait toujours rechigné de la sorte pour aller se coucher.  
« Oh, et j'oublierai. Peux-tu me donner tous les magasines qui parlent de Trash Event, s'il te plaît ? Je ne les connais pas assez… »  
Il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.  
C'était plus fort que lui.  
Il devait savoir.  
**Tout** savoir.

* * *

Duo soupira et reposa son regard sur la pile de magasines qui trônait sur la table du salon.  
Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à les ouvrir.  
Cette boule dans sa gorge lui faisait trop mal…  
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses sentiments n'avaient pas disparu.  
Cela faisait huit ans.  
Huit ans !  
Et son cœur battait toujours trop vite à sa pensée !  
L'Américain attrapa le premier magasine, _Peoples_, et l'ouvrit au sommaire.

« **Page 12 : _Trash Event_. Le nouveau groupe qui monte.**  
_Interview exclusive du beau Dan, chanteur et compositeur du groupe._ »

Duo tourna les pages et parcourut l'article des yeux.  
Il nota quelques informations intéressantes pour son travail sur son bloc de feuilles.  
Le groupe existait depuis cinq ans.  
Il prit un nouveau magasine, lut succinctement le dossier sur « **_Trash Event, _le groupe du futur** ».  
Quelque chose arrêta subitement sa lecture.  
Une photo.  
Datant des tous débuts du groupe.  
Sur cette photo, le chanteur vedette, Dan, avait les cheveux longs. Une très longue chevelure châtaigne. Ses yeux brillaient, très certainement retouchés pas ordinateur.  
Duo retint une exclamation de surprise.  
Même si leurs visages étaient bien différents, leur coupe de cheveux et quelque chose dans leurs regards semblaient être identique. Dan et lui.  
Il ferma les yeux et déglutit difficilement, tandis qu'un mal être l'envahissait.  
Il fouilla dans le tas et prit un autre magasine, _Stars_, sur lequel s'étalait une photo du chanteur, les cheveux encore longs, embrassant à pleine bouche un autre jeune homme brun, typé asiatique.Il l'ouvrit précipitamment, et lut l'article, les mains tremblantes.

« _Le chanteur du très populaire groupe Trash Event a enfin dévoilé l'identité de celui qui partage sa vie depuis presque six mois maintenant.  
Ils ont été surpris le samedi 23 juin à la soirée 'VIP MusicStudio' en pleine démonstration de passion. L'autre homme, Heero Yuy, est l'ancien chanteur et guitariste du groupe français DeathWings, séparé depuis quelques mois pour des raisons assez obscures, et qui prépare actuellement un album solo. Les deux hommes se sont vraisemblablement rencontrés à leur maison de disque, dont le siège se trouve à Paris_.

_  
Les orientations sexuelles de Dan Nor ne sont méconnues de personne, le jeune musicien s'étant à plusieurs reprises vanté de ses conquêtes autant masculines que féminines.  
La vie sentimentale de Heero Yuy est, quant à elle, beaucoup plus énigmatique, puisque nous ne lui connaissons aucune aventure quelconque. _

Répondant avec un sourire irrésistible aux journalistes avides lors de la dernière conférence de presse du groupe jeudi dernier, Dan s'est exclamé avec enthousiasme : 'Heero et moi vivons un amour parfait. Nous sommes heureux, et cela n'est pas près de ce terminer.'

_Cette nouvelle relation a créé une vive surprise chez les fans du chanteur, qui lui prêtaient une histoire d'amour avec l'actrice américaine Reya Zinter. Les rumeur concernant leur mariage ont donc ainsi été démenties. _

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se quittent plus et le français, d'origine japonaise, suit le leader des Trash Event durant toute la tournée du groupe.  
Le temps nous dira si leur relation saura surmonter la pression des fans et des médias.  
Rappelons que dix ans séparent les deux hommes, qui trouvent que cette différence d'âge renforce leur relation. »

Duo referma brusquement le magasine et consulta la date. Il datait presque de deux ans.  
Deux ans.  
Leur relation avait eu raison du temps et du reste.  
L'Américain sentit les larmes déborder de ses yeux.  
Oui, il avait mal.  
Il n'était même pas resté six mois avec Heero. Et leur histoire avait été un  
fiasco. Un énorme fiasco.  
Mais le Japonais s'en était relevé.  
Pas lui.  
En cet instant, il regrettait d'avoir appelé Stephen.  
Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il ne voulait voir personne.  
Il donna un coup de pieds rageur dans la pile de magasines qui s'écroulèrent dans un bruit sourd.  
Duo se leva et se dirigea vers le bar.  
Il se servit un verre de whisky et l'avala cul sec.  
Il remplit de nouveau le verre et se rassit sur le canapé.  
Il ne voulait pas le voir, demain.  
Pour la première fois depuis l'ouverture, un an auparavant, de son entreprise, il voulait tout laisser tomber.  
Et il doutait de son avenir.  
Il avait trop peur.  
Trop peur.  
Que tout s'écroule. Toute cette vie qu'il avait réussi à bâtir ici, loin de lui, sans lui.  
De sombrer. Parce qu'il savait que cette fois-ci il ne se relèverait pas.  
Cette fois-ci il en mourrait.

* * *

La réunion se passa plutôt bien.  
Duo avait retrouvé ce professionnalisme qui le caractérisait tant dans le monde du disque, et les membres du groupe s'étaient pris facilement au jeu et avaient manifesté un véritable intérêt pour leur carrière américaine.  
Le PDG de MaxwellProduct-inc avait surmonté sa peur, et ce sentiment de douleur et de vide ressenti dès qu'il posait les yeux sur le chanteur.  
Un mec tout à fait sympathique d'ailleurs, quoiqu'un peu exubérant.  
Leur entrevue avait duré près de deux heures rentre, sans arrêt.  
Il était exténué.  
Trash Event et Rendal avait quitté le bureau une demi-heure auparavant, et Duo avait profité du temps qu'il lui restait pour faire le tri dans ses dossiers et passer quelques coups de téléphone.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer se rafraîchir aux cabinets et il serait fin prêt pour son dîner avec Stephen.  
Dîner auquel il n'avait pas du tout envie de participer.  
Il soupira.  
Il le devait. Pour pouvoir oublier _l'autre_. Parce qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de le revoir.  
Il se lava les mains et réajusta sa cravate.  
Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval austère. Il ne les détachait plus. Même pour dormir. Il savait combien cela lui rappellerait trop de souvenirs.  
Il quitta les toilettes et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il salua certains de ses employés, qui avaient la fâcheuse habitude de faire des heures supplémentaires.  
Il sortit de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers le parking.  
La nuit commençait à tomber et la température se rafraîchissait.  
Il remonta le col de sa veste puis chercha ses clefs au fond de son attaché-case.  
Tandis qu'il les touchait du doigt, une main se posa avec force sur sa bouche et il fut tiré en arrière.  
Duo tenta de hurler, de se débattre. Mais c'était peine perdue.  
Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.  
Le visage de Kiara s'imposa à lui.  
Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Aussi stupidement.  
Il ne pouvait pas mourir en laissant une fille orpheline.  
Mais il sentait la force de son agresseur contre lui, une force bien supérieure à la sienne.  
Et il n'y avait personne dehors.  
Il avait peur.  
L'homme s'arrêta près du bosquet, à l'écart de parking, à l'écart de tout.  
Un coin parfaitement isolé.  
Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il était vraiment terrifié.  
Une voix parvint à son oreille, comme étouffée.  
« Tu ne cries pas. »  
Duo secoua doucement la tête.  
Il ferait tout pour ne pas mourir. Il lui donnerait sa carte bleue, ses chéquiers, sa monnaie. Tout.  
L'homme retira sa main avec précaution.  
Duo de cria pas.  
« S'il vous plaît, j'ai une fille, ne me faites rien de mal. Je vous donnerai ce que vous voulez. »  
Il perçut son agresseur soupirer.  
« Je sais que tu as une fille. Et je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste parler avec toi. »  
Duo eut un hoquet de surprise. Il porta la main à sa bouche.  
_Cette voix…_  
Il fit quelques pas en avant. Il ne devait pas ce retourner. Il fallait  
qu'il s'en aille.

Vite.  
« Duo ! S'il te plaît ! »  
_Il _lui attrapa le bras et le força à lui faire face.  
L'Américain ferma les yeux très fort.  
« Regarde-moi. »  
Des frissons de joie et de peur montaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
« Tenshi, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. »  
Le cœur de Duo explosa. Il céda.  
Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, son visage se leva.  
Et là il le vit. Si prêt de lui. Le même que dans ses souvenirs. Le même que dans ses rêves.  
Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il parcourait du regard ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué.  
Heero était là.  
Devant lui.  
Comme dans ses rêves les plus fous.  
« Tu m'as tellement manqué… » murmura le japonais.  
Et c'était comme si rien n'avait changé.  
Comme si son amour était intact.  
Il l'aimait plus que tout en cet instant.  
Et il se demandait comment il avait fait pour vivre sans lui…

_A suivre…_

**(Le mardi 11 juillet 2006)**

**Alors, quel est votre avis ?**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me conseiller : )**

**Merci de m'avoir lu, à la prochaine**

**Bises à toutes et tous**

**Daiya**


	15. Séquelle Part3

**Auteur : Le Père Noël :D (Bon, ok, ce n'est que moi…)**

**Titre : Tout s'efface / Séquelle Part. 3**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Kiara est à moi… Le reste… Non (la vie est trop injuste des fois TT)**

**Genre : UA, Yaoi**

**Couples : 01xDan, 02xStephen**

**Note : Voilà enfin la suite de cette séquelle. C'est l'avant-dernière, ce qui veut dire que la prochaine sera the last. Elle ne devrait pas trop tarder à arriver (d'ici un ou deux mois maximum)**

* * *

**Pour ce qui est du reste, je vais bientôt publier la suite de _Destinée_ et aussi de ma fic Queer As Folk UK.**

**Pour celles (et ceux ?) que ça intéresseraient, je viens de mettre en ligne un petit drabble sur Prison Break, et un deuxième ne devrait pas tarder à arriver si des gens le demandent.**

* * *

**J'ai également ouvert un LJ où je compte publier mes fics. Pour le moment, je n'y ai mis que mes one-shot, et un ou deux drabbles. Mes fics en cours sur FFnet seront publiées d'abord ici, mais pour ce qui est du reste, ce sera sur mon LJ je pense. L'adresse est (j'espère qu'elle passera, sinon demandez-la moi) : http / daiyafics . live journal . com / (bien sûr vous retirez les espaces lol)**

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews, je vous répondrai dès que possible. Je vous adore lol. Merci à : _Sailor Sayuri, Ryukai-MJ, Raziel, Aki no Sabaku, Tenshi, Laura, Natanaelle, Siashini, Nass, La-shinegami, Tahitian Shaman, Chinigamie, Puriel, Lylo, Angel Soya, Crazyberry, Calamithy, Sylewan, White Damon, Drudrue, Raziel, Kureaa-fallen-angel. _**

**Et surtout merci à ma bêta _Kiki_. Heureusement que tu es là :)**

* * *

_**Tout s'efface**_

**--Séquelle / Part.3--**

**¤Rappel¤**_Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, son visage se leva.  
Et là il le vit. Si prêt de lui. Le même que dans ses souvenirs. Le même que dans ses rêves.  
Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il parcourait du regard ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué.  
Heero était là.  
Devant lui.  
Comme dans ses rêves les plus fous.  
« Tu m'as tellement manqué… » murmura le japonais.  
Et c'était comme si rien n'avait changé.  
Comme si son amour était intact.  
Il l'aimait plus que tout en cet instant.  
Et il se demandait comment il avait fait pour vivre sans lui…_**¤Rappel¤**

Heero tendit les bras et l'attrapa avant de le plaquer contre lui.

Duo se laissa faire, comme une poupée de chiffon. Il ne réalisait pas. Il avait la douloureuse impression de rêver, et il souhaitait de toutes ses forces ne jamais se réveiller.

Même dans ses pensées les plus folles, il n'avait espéré le revoir de cette façon.

Alors, quand Heero le serra davantage contre lui, il se laissa aller et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Il respira profondément, s'imprégnant de son odeur, la même qu'autrefois. Il tremblait, sa respiration était hachée par l'émotion, son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine oppressée.

Il savait qu'il pleurait encore, mais il s'en fichait.

Il noua ses bras autour de la taille de Heero, et la sensation de son corps chaud et tant aimé contre le sien le fit trembler plus encore.

Heero avait posé sa joue contre la sienne, et Duo pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant contre sa peau glacée.

« Duo… Duo… » murmurait le japonais, comme une délicieuse litanie.

Ses mains parcouraient le corps du châtain avec empressement et émerveillement.

Puis, après de longues secondes immobiles, Heero se détacha légèrement de l'américain et plongea son regard de nuit dans le sien.

Il lui sourit doucement, avec une tendresse que Duo ne lui connaissait pas.

Puis il caressa, de la pulpe de son doigt, la joue rougie de Duo, esquissant le contour de ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué, Duo. » chuchota-t-il encore une fois.

Il approcha avec lenteur son visage de celui de châtain, lui laissant le temps de refuser ce qui allait arriver.

Mais Duo ferma presque irrésistiblement les yeux, et son cœur se mit à battre encore plus furieusement.

Et lorsque les lèvres de Heero touchèrent les siennes, il oublia tout.

Un petit gémissement, semblable à du désespoir teinté d'amour, s'échappa de sa gorge, et mourut dans la bouche du japonais.

Les larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues, mais Duo ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Ses lèvres tremblaient contre celles de Heero, sa langue frémissait au contact de l'autre, et Duo savait qu'il pouvait mourir maintenant, parce que c'était trop bon, plus que tout ce qu'il avait connu, et que jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans ça.

Heero l'embrassa avec amour et tendresse, avec lenteur et douceur, et Duo sentit son cœur exploser.

Il agrippa le corps du japonais avec force.

Il ne voulait plus le lâcher, plus jamais.

Plus jamais…

Le baisé prit fin, et Duo poussa un soupir de regret.

Les yeux toujours clos, Heero recula sa tête, puis battit des paupières.

Il posa un regard doux sur le visage échevelé de l'américain, et lui sourit.

« Pardonne-moi, Duo. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. J'ai trop besoin de ta présence auprès de moi. Sans toi, je n'y arrive pas. Je… »

Lorsque Heero s'arrêta, Duo ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de percevoir la sonnerie du téléphone du japonais.

Celui-ci détacha son bras de l'épaule de Duo et plongea sa main dans sa poche.

Il fit une légère grimace, puis décrocha.

« Oui ? »

Duo fut frappé par le froncement de ses sourcils, et la froideur soudaine de ses traits.

Il mit aussi du temps à comprendre qui était au bout du fil, mais la voix se faisait de plus en plus distincte, et Duo la reconnut tout de suite.

Son cœur sembla s'arrêter pendant une seconde, le temps qu'il lui fallut pour repousser Heero qui, toujours au téléphone, lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

Avant que le japonais n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Duo se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture, empêchant les larmes d'envahir une nouvelle fois ses yeux.

Il entendit clairement Heero jurer, puis raccrocher avec rapidité.

Il perçut ses pas suivre les siens.

Alors Duo accéléra sa marche, et courut presque jusqu'à son véhicule.

Mais Heero fut plus rapide, et il empoigna son bras pour le tourner vers lui.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Duo inspira profondément.

« Je suis désolé, Heero, mais je ne partage pas. »

Puis, d'un coup sec, il se détacha de son emprise, et monta dans sa voiture.

Il démarra et quitta le parking.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid.

Et il comprit qu'il venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

* * *

Pour Duo, la vie reprit son cours.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à penser.

Une semaine s'écoula après cette soirée, puis une seconde.

Le train-train quotidien s'était imposé de lui-même, et Duo en était pleinement satisfait.

Et même si son cœur avait comme cessé de battre, il se disait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, et que tout était mieux ainsi.

Il revit trois fois les membres de Trash Event, et leurs rendez-vous se déroulèrent dans une ambiance saine et professionnelle.

Car même si Duo savait que le jeune homme n'était pour rien dans cette histoire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder un peu durement de temps en temps, mais il se reprenait et laissait l'indifférence reprendre possession de ses traits.

Il avait appelé Stephen pour s'excuser de ne pas s'être présenter à leur rendez-vous de la dernière fois, prétextant une poussée de fièvre chez Kiara.

Ils avaient convenu d'une nouvelle date, et c'était précisément ce soir.

Duo pénétra dans le restaurant et glissa son nom au serveur qui lui indiqua sa table.

Il était le premier.

Il s'installa sur l'une des chaises et attrapa nonchalamment le menu.

Il fit mine de le regarder, mais ses pensées vagabondaient ailleurs, loin du brouhaha de la salle bondée.

Pourtant, il tenta de faire abstraction de ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, sachant pertinemment que cela deviendrait rapidement douloureux.

Soufflant doucement, il consulta sa montre et releva la tête.

Il détestait attendre.

Alors qu'il posait les yeux sur la porte d'entrée, il vit un couple passer devant lui, et il sentit une sourde douleur traverser sa poitrine.

Les deux hommes, tendrement enlacés et riant joyeusement, s'assirent à quelques tables de celle de Duo.

L'américain ne pouvait détacher son regard du couple, et le rire incessant du plus jeune résonnait douloureusement à ses oreilles.

L'autre homme redressa la tête et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il croisa les prunelles glacées de Duo.

Il resta figé durant quelques secondes, et ce fut Duo qui rompit le contact visuel, incapable de supporter davantage cette souffrance dans son cœur.

Il se leva avec l'intention de partir, car il ne pouvait rester ici, dans la même pièce et à quelques ridicules mètres de Heero et de son gosse, mais une main se posa alors sur son épaule, et le doux visage de Stephen apparut comme par magie devant le sien.

Duo sentit un élan de tendresse, et de gratitude, le traverser, et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre il eut envie de se laisser entourer par les bras protecteurs de son ami.

Stephen lui adressa un doux sourire et caressa sa joue.

« Où allais-tu comme ça ? »

Duo appuya son visage sur la main de son vis à vis.

« J'allais te téléphoner. Je commençais à m'inquiéter… »

Stephen soupira.

« Je suis désolé, il y avait un monde fou sur la route, et Molly m'a appelé pour me dire que Thomas n'était pas rentrer de l'école, j'ai donc dû faire un détour par Helley Avenue. Pardonne-moi. »

Duo eut un petit sourire.

« Je te pardonne. » souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de Stephen.

Puis il se pencha vers lui, et attrapa timidement sa bouche.

L'autre, étonné, mit du temps à répondre à son baiser, mais il fit preuve ensuite d'une ardeur qui coupa le souffle à Duo.

Ils se relâchèrent, un peu rouges et essoufflés, puis s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

Stephen attrapa la main de Duo, et commença à jouer avec ses doigts.

L'américain n'eut, contrairement à d'habitude, aucun geste de recul.

Il laissa Stephen lui témoigner un peu de tendresse, se sentant rassuré par tout cela.

Il savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, qu'il le regretterait bien vite.

Parce qu'en temps normal, Duo n'aurait jamais laissé Stephen l'embrasser, ni même caresser sa main de la sorte.

Il lui permettait ça uniquement parce que Heero était là.

Et Duo savait pertinemment que l'asiatique les observait. Il pouvait sentir le regard de son ex les brûler tous les deux.

Pourtant, Duo ne lui jeta pas l'ombre d'un regard.

Il entama la conversation avec Stephen, ils évoquèrent leur journée, et commencèrent bien vite à parler du comportement de leurs enfants respectifs.

Stephen était le père d'un adolescent de quatorze ans qu'il voyait un week-end sur deux. Le jeune Thomas avait été très perturbé par le divorce de ses parents cinq ans plus tôt, et surtout par le coming out de son père. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné ce qu'il appelait son 'abandon', et donnait du fil à retordre à sa mère la semaine, et à son père le week-end.

Malgré cette conversation, dans laquelle Duo donnait l'impression d'être parfaitement à l'aise et intégré, le jeune américain se sentait de plus en plus troublé par la situation, et il s'empêchait mentalement de tourner la tête en direction de Heero.

Et lorsque le serveur s'approcha d'eux pour prendre leur commande, Duo ne put éviter un regard en biais en direction du couple.

Heero, la main amoureusement posée sur le cou de son protégé, plongea son regard dur dans celui de Duo, et ce dernière crut y lire un brin de jalousie.

Mais cette lueur fut rapidement remplacée par de la provocation, et il se pencha sur le jeune chanteur, lui attrapant les lèvres avec passion.

Il garda cependant les yeux ouverts, et plantés dans ceux de l'américain.

Il embrassa Dan avec amour et ferveur, laissant glisser sa main sur la nuque gracile du jeune homme.

Duo le regardait, et il ne voyait que lui.

Lui et ce baiser qu'il ne lui avait jamais offert, lui et cette lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Lui et cette douleur qu'il faisait naître dans tout son être.

Il n'entendit pas les appels discrets de Stephen, mais il vit brusquement des doigts danser devant son regard trouble et humide, et il s'arracha à la douloureuse scène qui continuait à quelques mètres de lui.

« Duo, est-ce que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle. Je t'appelle depuis tout à l'heure et tu ne me réponds pas. »

L'américain baissa les yeux, cachant du mieux qu'il put la détresse qui mouillait ses joues blafardes.

« Je… j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne… Je vais aller aux toilettes me rafraîchir. Commande pour moi. »

Il se leva, un peu tremblant, et se dirigea vers les cabinets, son regard flou fixé sur ses chaussures.

Il poussa prestement la porte, et s'enferma directement dans l'une des cabines.

Il s'assit sur le bord de la lunette, et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Il sentait les larmes perler à ses yeux, mais il refusait de se laisser aller, de pleurer une nouvelle fois pour ça, pour lui.

Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, car il savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait pas à garder son indifférence habituelle si Heero était dans les parages.

Il en souffrait trop pour rester stoïque.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier. C'était impossible.

Il s'était résigné à aimer le japonais jusqu'à sa mort. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il soit là pour lui rappeler cet amour impossible et sans espoir.

Un gémissement de désespoir franchit ses lèvres tremblantes, et plusieurs plaintes le suivirent.

Duo sentit une pression sur son plexus, et il s'étrangla brusquement, l'air lui faisant soudain défaut.

Il hoquetait sans parvenir à respirer normalement, et les larmes tant retenues glissèrent traîtreusement sur ses joues pâles.

Il tenta, malgré la panique qui le gagnait, de se calmer.

Mais son cœur battait trop furieusement dans sa poitrine, et ses poumons se comprimaient sans réussir à se remplir d'air.

Il avait déjà fait ce genre de crise, après son départ pour les États-Unis.

Il avait consulté un médecin qui lui avait diagnostiqué des crises d'angoisse violentes et chroniques. Depuis, il ne sortait jamais sans ses comprimés.

Mais là, il ne les avait pas, ils se trouvaient dans la poche de son manteau, étendu sur sa chaise.

Il tomba au sol en gémissant sourdement, et ses mains entourèrent sa gorge et la pressèrent dans l'espoir vain qu'elle se remplisse d'air vital.

Il se recroquevilla sur le carrelage froid. Tous ces repères se brouillaient petit à petit.

Il avait les yeux troublent, et seul un bourdonnement assourdissant faisait vibrer ses tympans.

Lorsqu'il ne distingua alors rien d'autre que cette douleur dans sa poitrine, il se dit qu'il allait mourir, et que c'était con de mourir ainsi, à cause d'un mec qui n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de vous.

Il n'entendit pas une voix crier son nom, il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir sous le poids des coups, il perçut juste des bras l'entourer, un corps se serrer contre le sien.

Et là, comme par magie, l'air se remit à glisser doucement dans sa gorge jusqu'à ses poumons. Duo toussa plusieurs fois. Il sentit son cerveau se gorgée d'oxygène lui aussi, et il put enfin entendre la voix douce de son sauveur voler jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Elle lui murmurait de douces paroles, qui calmèrent peu à peu son cœur en furie.

Il se pressa davantage contre le corps chaud qui le serrait étroitement, et se laissa submerger par l'odeur enivrante qu'il dégageait.

Lorsqu'une main aventureuse se glissa dans ses cheveux, Duo ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et se redressa.

Il rencontra le regard orageux de Heero, et recula brusquement.

Son dos percuta le mur, et ses jambes flageolèrent un peu.

Pourtant Duo puisa dans ses dernières forces pour tenir debout, et il leva la tête en signe de fierté.

Heero se tenait toujours au sol et le regardait avec un air indéfinissable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » cracha Duo d'une voix rauque.

Heero ne répondit pas. Il se leva et fit quelques pas en sa direction.

Duo se déplaça à l'opposé et lui adressa un regard de défi.

« Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais là, Yuy. » réitéra-t-il plus durement.

Il vit durant une seconde un éclair de douleur teinter les yeux cobalt du japonais, mais il n'y prit pas garde.

Heero soupira et passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux. Il tenta de nouveau une approche vers Duo, qui s'esquiva une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis venu pour te parler, _Duo_. Et arrête de gesticuler comme ça ! Tu as faillis clamser il y a cinq minutes et tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes ! »

L'américain le fusilla du regard.

« A qui la faute ? C'est toi qui veux à tous prix m'approcher. Alors reste où tu es et je ne bougerai plus. »

Heero soupira de nouveau et arrêta ses va et vient. Il prit appuie sur l'un des lavabo.

« D'ailleurs, » reprit Duo qui sentait un léger malaise poindre le bout de son nez « je ne vois pas ce que tu fais là. Je ne tiens pas à te parler, alors retourne batifoler avec ton adolescent de copain. »

Les prunelles de Heero se chargèrent brusquement de colère.

« Tu peux prendre cette attitude de femme trahie, ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, toi aussi, avec tes airs de sainte-nitouche la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ! Moi qui croyais naïvement que tu m'avais attendu, je te vois avec un connard plein de muscle et à la gueule de macaque. Alors Maxwell, arrête ce petit jeu avec moi, s'il te plaît ! »

Duo sentit une rage nouvelle lui brûler les veines.

Il rejoignit Heero en trois enjambées, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Le japonais, encore sous le coup de la surprise, n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

« Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, Yuy, car ce seront les derniers mots qui sortiront de ma bouche à ton égard. Lorsque je t'ai quitté, j'ai cru en mourir. La crise que tu as vue tout à l'heure a été mon quotidien pendant plus de trois ans, sans arrêt. Elles se sont ensuite espacées, parce que ton souvenir me devenait un peu moins douloureux. Mais tu étais là dans chaque geste, dans chaque pensée durant ces six ans. Toujours. Je n'ai eu personne pendant tout ce temps. Stephen me fait des avances depuis près de deux ans, et je n'ai jamais cédé. Parce que tu étais là, en moi, comme un putain de tatouage indélébile. Et même si je savais que je devais refaire ma vie, pour Kiara et pour moi, je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai repoussé toute la sécurité que Steph m'offrait parce que je t'aimais encore. C'est con, hein ?! Après ce que tu m'as fait, je continue à penser à toi nuit et jour. Et toi tu viens me reprocher de ne pas t'avoir attendu alors que tu ne t'es pas gêné pour te taper un mec plus jeune que toi, et ce pendant plus de deux ans ! Je ne te le reproche pas, tu as eu raison de refaire ta vie. Mais ne viens pas me faire la moral. Et surtout, ne viens plus me voir pour me parler ou me toucher. Tout est fini entre nous, Heero, et ce depuis plus de six ans. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. J'ai trop souffert par ta faute, et je ne veux pas sombrer encore une fois. »

Duo s'arrêta, essoufflé.

Il laissa la tristesse envahir ses traits durant quelques secondes, et contempla le visage de Heero avant de le lâcher et de reculer.

Il baissa la tête devant le silence du japonais.

A quoi c'était-il attendu ? C'était Heero, il ne fallait pas espérer autre chose que du mépris.

Il eut un petit sourire triste, puis il se dirigea vers la porte, pour enfin quitter Heero à jamais.

« Je t'ai écouté. » articula calmement Heero.

Duo ferma les yeux, mais ne se retourna pas.

« Je t'ai écouté, » reprit Heero, « mais je ne suis pas d'accord, Duo. Parce que moi je veux tout faire pour que tu sois de nouveau à moi. J'ai traversé l'océan pour te retrouver ici. J'ai convaincu Dan et les autres de venir dans ton entreprise. Ce n'est pas pour tout abandonné parce que tu l'as décidé pour nous deux. Tu as peut-être baissé les bras, mais pas moi Duo. Alors pars, si tu veux. Mais dès que tu te retourneras, je serai là, derrière toi, pour enfin te reprendre, pour enfin te serrer contre moi, pour enfin te prouver à quel point tu m'as manqué, à quel point j'ai pensé à toi, à quel point je t'aime. »

Duo pressa encore plus fort ses paupières, ses doigts serraient douloureusement la poignée de la porte.

Il prit sur lui pour ne pas sauter dans les bras de Heero, pour ne pas se laisser submerger par son amour.

Il souffla doucement, puis redressa la tête.

« Tu seras peut-être là, Heero, mais ça ne servira à rien. Parce que je ne me retournerai pas. Je ne me retournerai plus. Jamais. »

Il quitta les toilettes.

Pourtant, avant que la porte ne se referme, il crut entendre :

« Alors je courrai plus vite et je te rattraperai. »

Il rejoignit rapidement sa place.

Stephen lui jeta un regard interrogateur et lui attrapa la main.

« Ça va ? Tu en as mis du temps ! »

Duo eut un petit hoquet. Il repoussa la main du jeune homme et enfila sa veste.

Les conversations, autour de lui, lui blessaient les oreilles. Les lumières étaient trop vives.

Il voulait juste être seul, loin de tout ça, loin de Heero.

Juste seul pour pleurer vraiment, une dernière fois.

« Je rentre. » murmura-t-il à l'intention de Stephen. « Pardonne-moi, mais je pense qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se voir. »

Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la sortie, restant insensible aux appels de Stephen.

Il partit. Il le quitta.

Pour toujours.

_**A suivre…**_

**(Le mercredi 20 décembre 2005)**

* * *

**Alors, vous avez trouvé ça comment ?**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience :)**

**Oh et pour ceux qui se demandent comment tout cela va finir (et suite à ma conversation msn avec Tahitian Shamman et aux questions indirectes de ma bêta) cette fic se finira bien, tout du moins bien comme j'en ai l'habitude lol (pour celles et ceux qui connaissent _Péché au Goût de Passion_, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire... lol)**

**Je vous attends aussi sur mon LJ.**

**Bisous à toutes (et tous). Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.**

**Daiya -_Petit Papa Nooyeeeeeeleuh-_**


	16. Séquelle Part4

Auteur : Daiya

Titre : Tout s'efface / Séquelle Part. 4 et dernière

Origine : GW

Disclamer : Kiara est à moi… Le reste… Non (la vie est trop injuste des fois TT)

Genre : UA, Yaoi

Couples : 01xDan, 01x02

Note : Voilà enfin la fin ! Elle n'a pas été corrigée, parce que je voulais qu'elle soit postée aujourd'hui, jour de mon anniversaire. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos review love

**__**

Tout s'efface

--Séquelle / Part.4--

« Papa ? Papa, réveille-toi, on est bientôt arrivé. »

La voix douce de Kiara le fit quitter son sommeil réparateur et il ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux.

La lumière tamisée de la petite lampe murale se reflétait sur le visage angélique de sa fille, qui regardait, avec un mélange de joie et d'appréhension, à travers le hublot.

Par la petite fenêtre, on pouvait voir les lumières de l'aéroport devenir de plus en plus imposantes à mesure que l'avion perdait de l'altitude.

Kiara lâcha un petit soupir d'aise, et elle quitta sa contemplation pour ranger les quelques affaires qu'elle avait sorti pour le voyage.

Elle attrapa l'un de ses magasine qu'elle regarda durant quelques secondes, un petit sourire rêveur plissant sa délicate bouche enfantine.

Le regard de Duo glissa sur le papier glacé, et il eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il reconnut le visage agréable du chanteur des Trash Event. Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent ensuite sur la pochette de disque du jeune groupe, et il ferma brusquement les paupières.

Sans le vouloir, ses pensées le ramenèrent deux semaines plus tôt, et aux évènements qui avaient découlés de cette fameuse soirée.

Duo secoua la tête. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ressasser le passé, qu'il soit proche ou lointain.

Lorsque l'une des hôtesses leur annonça que l'atterrissage allait avoir lieu, le jeune homme serra les mâchoires et respira profondément. Il avait toujours détesté les voyages en avions.

Il sentit la petite main de sa fille étreindre la sienne et il sourit.

* * *

Duo poussa leur chariots à bagages avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient. Il se sentait si épuisé qu'il aurait pu s'endormir au milieu du terminal ! 

Kiara, sur la gauche, chantonnait une chanson de son groupe préféré, qu'elle ponctuait de bâillements ou de 'Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je pousse ?'.

Ils passèrent les portes en verres automatiques et se retrouvèrent dehors.

Une nuit profonde et étouffante les accueillit, et la chaleur suffocante les entoura rapidement. Duo avait du mal à croire où il se trouvait.

Il firent quelques pas sur le côté, et Duo s'arrêta avant de prendre son téléphone portable.

Il s'apprêta à composer un numéro lorsqu'une voix le coupa dans son action.

« Duo !! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et fut brusquement projeté contre un corps accueillant, qui le serra contre lui avec amour.

Duo sentit une bouffée de tendresse lui étreindre le cœur, et il effleura la tempe de l'autre d'un baiser affectueux.

« Quat'chan… » murmura-t-il, tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux bien malgré lui.

Il perçut le petit rire étouffé de son ami contre son cou, puis le blond chuchota :

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Duo… Je n'arrive pas à croire que je te revois enfin ! »

Duo fut prit d'un sentiment de culpabilité, et il pressa davantage Quatre contre lui.

« Je sais. Excuse-moi, Quatre. Pardonne-moi… »

Son murmure fit relever la tête de son ami qui lui adressa un regard mouillé.

Le jeune arabe lui fit un petit sourire mi-triste mi-ému et caressa du bout des doigts la joue humide de Duo. Puis il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'Américain.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là. » lui dit-il simplement, en souriant toujours, mais cette fois-ci de façon plus joyeuse.

Duo ferma les yeux pendant un bref instant, puis il posa son regard sur la silhouette présente derrière le blond.

« Tro' » dit-il d'une voix tremblante avant de rejoindre l'autre garçon.

Trowa le prit dans ses bras, et leur étreinte ressembla plus à une accolade virile qu'à un doux câlin amical. Et face à cette fausse brutalité, et à l'émotion sincère qu'il lisait dans le regard du Français, Duo eut envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps.

Six ans, six ans qu'il ne les avaient pas vu. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité, mais, en même temps, c'était comme s'il les avait quitté hier.

Ils étaient pareils, les mêmes que dans son souvenir. Et pourtant… pourtant tout était différent. Duo le sentait. Et il ne savait mettre une émotion, un sentiment sur cette différence : était-elle bonne, ou mauvaise ?

Duo se détacha de Trowa.

Il se tourna vers sa fille, qui regardait alternativement Quatre et Trowa avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

« Kiara, s'il te plaît, dis bonjour à tes tontons. » lui demanda son père dans sa langue maternelle.

La jeune fille s'avança prudemment, la peur faisant briller ses prunelles violines.

« Bonjour. » murmura-t-elle en français.

Quatre lui adressa un sourire attendri et la prit dans ses bras.

« Bon Dieu, Kiara, comme tu as grandi ma princesse ! Comme tu es belle ! »

Quatre se mit à rire, de ce rire qui sort du cœur lorsque l'on est heureux, lorsque quelque chose d'incroyable et de depuis bien longtemps inespéré arrive.

Il rit, et bientôt celui de Kiara se mêla au sien, et Duo sentit son cœur déborder d'amour.

Il était heureux.

Oui.

Enfin, presque.

* * *

Lorsque Duo se coucha ce soir là, le sourire qu'il avait depuis leurs retrouvailles ne l'avait pas quitté. Il flottait délicieusement sur ses lèvres, et il semblait à Duo que ce sourire-là lui avait fait défaut pendant trop longtemps. 

Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et commença à les natter.

Leur trajet jusqu'à la maison du couple, qui habitait en périphérie de Paris dans une charmante ville en Essonne, se fit dans un brouhaha étrangement reposant, créé par les deux voix surexcitées de Quatre et de Kiara.

Puis le jeune blond avait averti Duo de l'arrivée de Wufei le lendemain en début d'après midi, avec sa femme Sally. Les deux époux, parent d'une petite Meiran, s'étaient installés en Bretagne quelques mois après la séparation de DeathWings, et venaient spécialement sur en région parisienne pour le retour de Duo.

Ce dernier avait sentit son cœur se serrer à l'évocation de Wufei, et il se sentait presque paniqué à l'idée de le revoir.

Pourquoi ? Parce que lorsque l'asiatique les aurait rejoints, ils seraient tous réunis, comme avant. Avant toute cette histoire inutile, toutes ces larmes amères et vaines, tout cet éloignement douloureux.

Avant ces bouleversements qu'il haïssait.

Avant Heero.

Duo soupira et se tourna de l'autre côté.

Il avait vu, comme un fait exprès, plusieurs choses qui lui avaient rappelé des souvenirs douloureux.

Sa guitare accrochée sur l'un des murs du salon, des photos d'eux au lycée, mais aussi d'eux en tant que groupe. Des photos avec **lui**. Des disques d'or, de platine. Des extraits de paroles qui lézardaient les mur du salon.

Toutes ces choses qui le ramenaient six ans en arrière, vestiges d'une époque si parfaite et si tragique à la fois.

Tout semblait revenir en lui comme une avalanche que l'on ne pourrait stopper.

Ses souvenirs, si enfouis furent-ils, déboulèrent dans son esprit.

Il se remémora ses instants de bonheur, de joie, de plaisir.

L'arrivée de Heero, son besoin irrépressible de le connaître davantage, son approche, leur premier baiser au Zorro, puis leur relation. L'amour qu'il avait éprouvé pour le japonais. La passion avec laquelle leurs corps se disaient je t'aime. La puissance destructrice de cet amour, la souffrance engendrée par la suite des évènements.

Bizarrement, en ce soir de juin, dans ce lit déjà moite, entouré des morceaux de son passé, Duo se sentait bien. Il repensait à ces instants magiques qu'il avait vécu avec ses amis, avec Heero, et il se sentait bien.

Non pas heureux ni en paix. Mais bien.

Apaisé.

Et il s'endormit ainsi, le sourire aux lèvres, et le cœur léger.

Pourtant, plusieurs fois dans son sommeil, Duo tendit la main, comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'il cherchait était bien près de lui. Mais sa main ne rencontra que le vide, et à chaque fois ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Alors, lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il ne comprit pas pourquoi un vague sentiment de tristesse enveloppait son cœur.

* * *

Les retrouvailles avec Wufei se passèrent merveilleusement bien. 

Ils se rendirent le soir même dans un petit restaurant parisien, et le dîner fut rempli de rires, de joie et de bonheur.

Ils se remémorèrent le passé, leurs années de lycée, puis celles du groupe, sans jamais évoquer Heero. Duo leur en fut reconnaissant.

Le lendemain, Duo emmena Kiara visiter la capitale, et la jeune fille fut émerveillée par le charme de la plus belle ville du monde. Et lorsque Kiara lui dit, alors qu'ils remontaient gaiement l'avenue des Champs-Élysées, 'Tu sais papa, j'avais très peu de souvenirs de la France, juste quelques uns par-ci, par-là. Mais j'ai toujours su, au fond de moi, que j'adorais ce pays, bien plus que les États-Unis. Et je crois bien que c'est ici que je vivrai, dans quelques années.', Duo sentit une sorte de fierté lui soulever le cœur. Parce que la France était le pays de Hilde, leur 'terre d'accueil', comme disait sa défunte sœur, et elle aurait aimé plus que tout autre chose que sa fille l'aime autant qu'elle avait pu l'aimer elle aussi.

Avant de rentrer, à la fin de la journée, ils se rendirent sur la tombe de Hilde.

Duo ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. En cet instant sa sœur lui manquait plus que tout.

Ce fut une nouvelle fois Kiara qui prit sa main. Une Kiara aux yeux secs mais remplis de chagrin.

Le jour suivant, ils rendirent visite à Tante Hélène, la seule avec qui Duo avait gardé contact. Mais il ne l'avait pas vu depuis six ans, et elle se mit à sangloter contre le torse de Duo dès qu'elle le vit.

Duo lui promit de venir la voir plus souvent, avec ou sans Kiara. La jeune fille resta silencieuse tout l'après midi, les souvenirs et la joie de revoir sa grand-mère la privant de toute conversation.

Le soir même, lorsque Kiara fut enfin couchée et que les trois amis (Wufei avait dû retourner en Bretagne en urgence à cause de Meiran) se soient confortablement installés sur le canapé de velours rouge du salon, Duo engagea lui même la conversation, l'orientant directement sur un sujet épineux, mais pour lequel il souhait avoir quelques réponses.

Il croisa les jambes et but une gorgée de café pour se donner une certaine contenance.

« Je voulais savoir : pourquoi le groupe s'est-il séparé ? Je veux dire, après mon départ, je sais que le succès était toujours là, et il n'a cessé de croître durant un an. Et brusquement, vous vous êtes séparés. Pourquoi ? »

Son ton semblait indifférent, mais ses mains, traîtresses, tremblaient d'appréhension.

Il vit le regard de Quatre vaciller, puis le jeune Arabe se reprit et se racla gracieusement la gorge avant de répondre.

« Tu sais Duo, mine de rien, tu étais le pilier du groupe. Tu était l'âme de Deathwings. Et lorsque tu nous as quittés, nous avons été anéantis. **Tous.** » il sembla insister sur le mot, mais Duo fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. « C'était tes chansons, ton album plus que le notre, et tout cela ne rimait plus à rien sans toi. Mais je savais, on savait, que tu nous en voudrais de baisser les bras et d'abandonner ce que nous avions mis tant de temps à construire. Alors nous avons eu une discussion tous les quatre, et d'un commun accord nous avons décidé que ce serait Heero qui reprendrait le flambeau. Il ne voulait pas. Nous avons dû batailler pour qu'il accepte de te remplacer. » Quatre eut un petit sourire triste, puis il reprit : « Il ne voulait pas continuer, il disait que sans toi ça n'avait plus aucun intérêt, qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre ta place parce que c'était la tienne et qu'il n'avait pas ton talent. Mais nous avons réussi à le convaincre, et je crois qu'il a accepté de le faire comme un hommage pour toi. Je pense sincèrement qu'il voulait te retrouver à travers tes chansons. Retrouver une partie de toi, parce que tu n'étais plus là, avec nous, avec lui. Tu sais Duo, je ne connais pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants de votre histoire, et cela ne me regarde pas. Mais je peux te dire que Heero a souffert vraiment, après ton départ. Je crois n'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un souffrir autant par amour. Il pleurait chaque jour, il ne pouvait chanter l'une de tes chansons sans éclater brusquement en sanglots. En fait, avec le temps, il s'est refermé sur lui même. Il ne pleurait plus, mais il ne nous parlait plus non plus. Le CD s'est très bien vendu, mieux que nous l'espérions en réalité, et notre tournée fut un succès. Mais après, ça n'avait plus de sens de continuer. Ni nous, ni Heero n'en éprouvions l'envie. Nous t'avions rendu hommage avec ce CD qui était le tien, mais à quoi bon continuer sans toi, notre fil conducteur ? Alors nous nous sommes séparés, normalement. Cela c'est fait tout seul, et aucun de nous n'en a souffert. Seul Heero est resté dans la chanson, nous nous avons décidé de tout arrêter, de vivre une vie normale. Le monde du show-biz est ainsi : un jour tu es adulé et des foules en délire crient ton nom, et le lendemain tu es retombé dans l'oubli, et personne ne te reconnais lorsque tu vas faire tes courses. Je dois dire que moi, personnellement, je suis heureux que l'on m'ait oublié. » termina Quatre en éclatant de rire.

Il se cacha dans les bras de Trowa et adressa à Duo un sourire compréhensif.

Ledit Duo lui rendit son sourire, mais au fond de lui, quelque chose s'était réouvert.

Cette blessure, si difficilement camouflée sous des faux semblants, venait d'éclater et la douleur qui s'y trouvait encore se déversait en lui.

Il termina son café et remercia intérieurement Quatre lorsqu'il changea de sujet en lui demandant comment se passait sa vie en Amérique.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt à dormir, son ami vint frapper à sa porte et s'assit sur son lit.

Il garda longuement le silence, puis déclara avec douceur :

« Duo, Heero t'aime. Il n'en parle jamais. Mais quand il vient nous rendre visite, je vois bien son regard s'attarder un peu trop longuement sur les photos, sur ta guitare. Et je perçois dans ses yeux toute la tristesse et tout l'amour qu'il y a en lui à ton égard.

Tu sais combien je sens ce genre de chose, Duo. Et jamais je n'ai ressentis ce genre d'amour, même venant de Trowa, ou de Wufei. »

Duo soupira doucement.

« Peut-être Quatre, mais il m'a trompé. Il m'a trompé et il a refait sa vie avec ce chanteur. »

L'Arabe attrapa la main de son ami et la serra avec tendresse.

« Dan n'est qu'un substitue de toi, Duo, rien de plus. J'en suis persuadé. Et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir éternellement pour son infidélité. Il a fait une erreur, considérable certes, mais pas grave non plus. Je vais te confier un secret. Il y a de ça presque dix ans, lorsque nous venions à peine de nous mettre ensemble Trowa et moi, je l'ai surpris avec un autre mec. Un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça. Un inconnu. Ils étaient… en plein acte, tu vois. Et j'ai détesté Trowa pour ça, mais je lui ai pardonné. Parce que ce n'était qu'une erreur, une seule, et que je savais que notre amour pouvais surmonter cette connerie ridicule. Ça m'a pris du temps, ensuite, pour lui faire confiance, mais je pense que notre amour n'en ai devenu que plus fort. Parce qu'il m'a prouvé par la suite combien il m'aimait. Heero l'a fait pour toi, je le sais. »

Il se tut. Duo tremblait, et mourrait d'envie de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il resta silencieux.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu le reprennes. C'est toi qui décides, tu écoutes ton cœur et tu agis en conséquence. »

Il pressa doucement la main de Duo et quitta la pièce sans un seul mot.

Duo resta assis sur son lit durant toute la nuit, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste.

Il passa la nuit à réfléchir.

Sans trouver la moindre réponse.

* * *

Duo déposa précautionneusement sa guitare sur la petite scène. 

Il resta de longues minutes à parcourir du regard la salle, celle-là même qui accueillait leurs répétitions.

Elle n'avait presque pas changé. Seule la couleur des murs était différente.

Duo s'assit sur le bord de la scène, et attrapa sa guitare.

Il la cala sous son bras et joua quelques accords. Il n'avait pas joué de guitare depuis six ans, et il avait peur de ne plus arriver à jouer comme avant.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les petits banc en bois qui trônaient en dessous de lui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu ici. Et maintenant qu'il était là, assis avec sa guitare contre lui exactement comme six ans auparavant, il sentit une sorte de tristesse lui étreindre douloureusement le cœur.

Il souffla doucement et se pencha sur l'instrument.

Il commença à jouer, et il ferma progressivement les paupières, se laissant envahir par la musique qui venait naturellement.

Et sa voix s'éleva, douloureuse et tremblante, chantant tristement les paroles de _Soleil Noir_.

Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

Il avait mal, si mal, comme jamais.

Il pleura Hilde, ses souvenirs, Heero.

Il dut s'arrêter avant la fin, tant il sanglotait comme un enfant.

Il déposa, toujours les yeux fermés, sa guitare à côté de lui, et cacha sa tête entre ses bras croisée pour pleurer de tout son saoul.

Il laissa s'échapper ces cris qu'il avait enfoui, les larmes l'étouffaient. Mais il s'en fichait. Il pleura comme jamais.

Il se calma peu à peu, hoquetant doucement.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur sa tête, et il se releva brusquement.

Heero était là, devant lui, beau comme un ange.

Encore perdu à cause de ses pleurs, il crut au départ à une hallucination.

Mais le regard triste de Heero le fit revenir à la réalité.

Il essuya son visage humide du revers de sa manche, et plongea ses yeux rougis par les larmes dans ceux du Japonais.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » murmura-t-il de sa voix éraillée.

« Je t'ai rattrapé, Duo. »

Duo fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'ai dit que je serai derrière toi, tu m'as dit que tu ne te retournerais jamais. Alors je t'ai rattrapé. Et je ne laisserai plus partir. »

Duo vit tant de détermination dans le regard de Duo qu'il se troubla.

« Et Dan ? »

Heero lui sourit. Il s'assit près de lui et noua ses doigts aux siens.

Duo le laissa faire. Il avait besoin de ça. Il s'en voulait mais il avait besoin de cette tendresse, de cet amour.

Il avait besoin de Heero.

« C'est fini. » répondit simplement Heero « Nous n'étions ensemble que pour les médias. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Dan, mais c'est un ami. Je n'aime que toi, Duo. Dan avait besoin d'une couverture, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on dise de lui qu'il était un coureur de pantalon invétéré. Et comme nous étions amis, oui juste amis, il m'a demandé de lui rendre ce service. Nous n'avons jamais eu le moindre rapport. Je n'ai eu aucun rapport sexuel avec n'importe qui en six ans. Comme toi, je n'ai eu personne. Parce que je t'attendais. J'attendais de te retrouver. »

La voix de Heero était douce, trop douce pour la santé mentale de Duo.

« Et si tu ne m'avais pas retrouvé ? » chuchota l'Américain.

« Eh bien je serais mort seul. » déclara Heero.

Duo détourna le regard.

Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Sa tête lui tournait.

« Je ne sais pas, Heero. » souffla-t-il « Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai failli en mourir. Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à te donner une seconde chance. »

Il perçut le soupir résigné de Heero.

Le Japonais détacha ses doigts des siens, et se leva doucement.

Mais Duo lui attrapa le poignet et y exerça une légère pression.

« Mais je veux bien essayer. » termina Duo.

Heero se retourna brusquement.

Ses yeux brillaient d'émotion, il semblait perdu comme jamais.

Alors Duo se leva et lui fit fasse. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et glissa ses bras derrière la nuque du Japonais. Il se rapprocha de lui et posa chastement ses lèvres sur celle de Heero.

Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras, le serrant presque violemment contre lui.

Une vague de bonheur violent déferla en lui, et Duo eut alors une révélation.

C'était ici qu'était son bonheur.

C'était là qu'il était lui-même, qu'il était vivant.

Dans les bras de Heero.

**FIN**

**J'ai fini !! J'ai fini cette fic !!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit. Merci sincèrement. C'est une belle aventure qui se termine enfin.**

**J'espère que cette fin vous a plu**

**Bisous**

**Daiya**


End file.
